Through Time and Back Again
by sukiesamaru
Summary: Three years after Kagome was forced to return to the present, she meets up with Sesshoumaru,the two quickly learn that they must fix a wrong that they have done but going into the past together. What is it that Sesshoumaru's trying to hide though?
1. The Keeper of Time

Chapter One: The Keeper of Time

Kagome sat idly at her apartment window. She was supposed to be doing something important, but she instead decided that watching the rain was a better way to pass the time. It had been like this on that day almost three years ago. Well at least on the other side of the well it had been rainy; on her side it had been ironically sunny.

Truth be told, she should be grateful in a way. None the less, sometimes she felt like she would have rather stayed and took her chances.

Sesshoumaru had been the one to push her into the well. It was strange, because it really should have been Inuyasha to do so. She had completed the jewel. Naraku was only a few feet away half purified. The gang was already rejoicing because the complete and untainted jewel now sat in Kagome's hands. Only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew that Kagome was still in an area of critical danger.

The taiyoukai had given his services to the gang for the fight on the behalf of Rin. Kagome had rescued the girl only a week before when Sesshoumaru failed to do so. In a way of repayment, he showed up the day of the final battle. Well then again, Kagome never found out how the battle really ended.

The scene happened in slow motion. She was in front of the well, beaming at the jewel that rested in her hands. A bloody Inuyasha stood to her left glancing her way and then back at Naraku. Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away to her right, sword still drawn. Songo and Miroku were behind them. Naraku lay tattered only a few feet in front of Kagome. She had thought he was dead. The power that had just pulsed through her hands to purify him should have surely killed him. She had no idea...

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha had asked with a grin and she had smiled back.

"Stand your guard." Sesshoumaru's voice was so low she had almost missed it.

The attack was in slow motion. A dagger of venom was flying towards her as Naraku's last action. The strange thing was that Inuyasha was closer to her, but he was not the one that reacted. She knew that it was Sesshoumaru that pushed her down the well, because while they both fell she had caught his golden eyes and over his back she had seen Inuyasha's amber ones. The last thing she remembered before she hit the bottom was that something wet had hit her hand. As the well took her through time she felt the jewel slip out of her hand because of the unidentified wetness.

When she got to her side of the well she had looked at her hand. Red. Sesshoumaru's blood.

She had tried endlessly to get back; but it was of no use. The well no longer worked. She had figured it was because she no longer had the jewel. She couldn't remember when it had slipped through her hand: before she was pulled through time or while she was being pulled through time. She didn't think that the later was possible and she hoped that it wasn't. The jewel being lost in time gave her an uneasy feeling.

As the rain fell she couldn't help but wonder what had happened on the other side of the well. Also, she couldn't help but wonder why Sesshoumaru had taken the dagger for her. The dagger would not kill him-she knew that much. Inuyasha must have been frozen in fear. She knew for a fact that the hanyou would have laid his life down for her. But Sesshoumaru? Maybe it was all paying back the debt of her saving Rin.

She sighed and removed herself from the window. Today was her interview with the Tokyo Journal. For almost the last three years she had been working her butt off to finish collage and become a journalist. Her major was in history and she was still finishing up her journalist degree, but the job was open to those who didn't have degree but where in the process of getting one. It was a huge opportunity. The Tokyo journal was the most read magazine in all of Japan. It had a section for politics, fashion, family, love, history, sport and much more! She flipped on her music and started getting dressed.

For the most part, she had learned how to move on. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never return to the past and she would never know what happened that rainy day. It was time for her to grow up in her own time. And grow she did. The well haunted her at her mother's home; so she got a job and moved to Tokyo as soon as she could. She visited often, and sometimes she would sit on the lip of the well just to try to remember what her old life was like. To remind her that it really had happened.

She looked herself over: dark red turtle neck, black skirt, black tights, black ankle boots, colorful scarf, black coat. Spring was still a good month away and it was sure to be cold outside even with the rain. Picking up her purse, small briefcase/laptop case, and keys she headed to the car lot.

...ooo...

"Well Miss Higurashi, your writing is very impressive I must say. And you are so young." Kagome smiled at the older man with glasses on that sat a cross from her.

"Yes, well I thought that since I knew where I was going, why waste time trying to get there?" the man smiled at her. He was the senior writer of the "Life and more" section of the journal.

"I would think, a girl like you and dressed how you are that you would be interviewing with the fashion section." another smile she forced

"No, that isn't for me, but I do enjoy dressing nicely; as any girl." he glanced at her again and looked down at her resume.

"You do seem to have a brain under that pretty mask, and a heart for writing." Kagome smiled, yet again but said nothing. It was something that she heard constantly in her classes from both the students and her teachers. She always seemed to earn respect by the end of the semester, though.

"It seems that our time for this interview has run out," he said putting her papers away in a filing cabinet and she stood as he did. "But we will be in contact with you for a second interview." this time she smiled a real smile. She had been extremely nervous for the interview but somewhere deep down she knew that she good enough for the open position.

As she headed out of the office and made her way to the elevator she looked at the buttons. The building had 20 floors. She almost pushed 20 just so she could see what exactly the top floor held.

Her cell phone rang and she pushed the parking garage level and answered it.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey!!" Hojo's voice reached her ear and she smiled. She had become good friends with him in the past years, mainly because she opened up and told him about her trips to the past. He had actually believed! No matter, she still thought him a friend. "How was the interview?"

"It was good! They said they would call me for a second interview." She told him with a bright smile on.

"Really? That's great, Kagome. I'm proud of you." she exited the elevator and began to search for her car. She always had trouble remembering where she parked it.

"Yeah, but not as great as you finally getting into med-school." she laughed. She always teased him over the fact that his dream career would take a little longer then her own.

"Hey that's not fair Kagome! You just wait and see who makes the big bucks in the end!" the two laughed ad she reached her car and unlocked it.

"Yeah, I'm about get into the car so I'll talk to you later, k?" she put the key in the ignition.

"Okay, but we gotta celerbrate tonight."

"I haven't got the job yet dummy." she told him and he laughed.

"You? I mean me!! For finally getting into med school." she laughed and nodded before she realized that he couldn't see her.

"Okay okay, well I'll text you when I get home."

"Alright, talk to you later!"

"Bye Hojo."

"Bye."

She dropped her phone in the cup holder and turned up the music as she reversed and drove away. At the same time, a parking garage below, the CEO of Tokyo Journal who worked on the 20th floor, pulled out also.

.....ooo.....

There was nothing worse then a flat tire in the rain. Unless of course getting that flat tire in the backstreets of an alley, that was meant to be a shortcut. She groaned as her blackberry showed absolutely no bars. Grabbing her umbrella she headed out into the rain and was greeted with a large gust of wind that knocked the umbrella right out of her hands. She let out a second groan and a stamp of a foot, which made her drop her keys that rolled under her car.

"Geeze what next!" she exclaimed as she shoved her phone into her coat pocket.

"Me." She stilled before she turned to see where the voice came from. She had not felt what she was feeling in three years. Youkai. There was no doubt about it. She turned slowly and squinted through the rain. Through the hard rain she could only make out a dark figure. She blinked and suddenly he was right in front of her smacking her across the face.

She was thrown into her car and hit her head on the ground of stone. her vision became fuzzy and felt a hot liquid run down her face. Apparently she was a bit rusty on her fighting skills. Even though she had continued practice, the element of surprise had knocked her a good one.

A hard blow hit her stomach and she stopped every attempt to get up and instead reached for a rock, channeled her purifying power in it and threw in the direction she hoped the youkai stood. A hiss and a curse confirmed that she had a hit, but that it was not enough. Looking up she realized that her keys where in an arms reach! Just as she made a motion to grab it, she was pulled by the feet back.

Her face once again hit the pavement and she felt herself lose grip on her surroundings. Suddenly the attack stopped and she heard a different voice.. It certainly produced no youkai aura and her heart clenched at the thought of a human coming to help her and facing a youkai's rath! Using strength that she didn't have, she pushed herself up from the ground.

Confusion over took her as she examined the scene. The man who the youkai arua radiated off of was being beat! By a human! In quick moves her savior knocked out the youkai in only a few blows! He had sent him into the wall of the building!

Leaning on the car for support she waited for her rescuer to turn around. He was young. Long black hair ran down his back and a set of hazel eyes glanced at her. She knew him from somewhere; her head just hurt too much to think right now. She gasped and leaned more on her car as searing pain hit her head.

"Miko." she felt her eyes widen. Wasn't he human...? How could he have known? What was going on?!?

"How..did you know?" she managed to say and the man only took a few steps closer. No smile lit his face, his eyes were indifferent. Then it hit her: he was the CEO of the Tokyo Journal! Not to mention Tokyo's top bachelor.

"Forgot so easily? It has not been long for you." she frowned at his words. Had she been rescued only to be left with this crazy man?

At first, what she saw, she was sure that it was the trick of the rain. But as she continued to look into his eyes, she could not deny it: they had turned gold. A very no human gold. And then she felt it. His aura. She had felt so many time's in the past, most always it brought fear. The last time she had been around him it had even brought a bit of reassurance, this time it brought pure shock and confusion.

This was Sesshoumaru's aura she was feeling. Those were his eyes she was looking into. She continued looking at them, speechless, until they changed back to hazel and his youkai aura was pulled back. "You...your the CEO of Tokyo Journal." she managed to get out. The rain was making her shiver and her head was pounding horribly at this point. Maybe she was really passed out and this was a dream.

The man who was Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her. "Yes. Is that all?" she shook her head slightly.

"I don't know-"

Her sentence was cut off as the man turned and Kagome looked around him to see that a third person had appeared before the two. It was a female judging by the blond/brown hair that rain from underneath her silver clock. The rain had stopped completely and the women pulled her clock from her head to revel two silver eyes.

"It has been most difficult to get the two of you to meet." Kagome suddenly realized that she had no more pain- it was gone. "Yes, Kagome dear. In my presence you wont feel the pain, the rain won't rain, and you Sesshoumaru will have your true form." Kagome glanced over to see the silver haired Sesshoumaru that had pushed her down the well three years ago. "To any passer by, they will only see a car parked in an alley."

"What about my car?" Kagome let the question slip from her mouth before thinking about how strange it was for her to ask considering everything that had just taken place and was still taking place. The women laughed.

"No one will get your car, my dear. It is as if you are frozen in time." Kagome took a few steps closer to were she was standing by Sesshoumaru's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" The familiar cold and distance voice spoke and the women turned with a smile on her face to Sesshoumaru.

"To the point as ever? My Lord?" The youkai said nothing and Kagome swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"You said it was hard to get us to meet?" She asked and the women clapped her hands together and nodded.

"Oh yes it has! Goodness three years and the two of you never met! And he has known you were here since you moved into to that apartment!!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who displayed no emotion and only continued looking at the silver-eyed women.

"Why would you want use to meet? Who are you?" Kagome asked, realizing that Sesshoumaru would be of no help. Distantly she thought that the Sesshoumaru of 500 hundred years ago would have been demanding answers...well maybe not. She hadn't really known him at all.

The women smiled at the question. "I am the keeper of time. And although I am not human, it is nice to come speak to you'll in the body of one. I cannot seem to change my eyes color though!!" Kagome stared dumbfound not really able to reply to such a statement. "Anyway, I have come to you two because there is a grave matter to discuss concerning the two of you."

"And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Kagome, what happened to you three years ago, and for Sesshoumaru nearly five years ago; you messed up a great deal!" Sesshoumaru said nothing and Kagome wondered if he remembered. She was sure she knew of what the women spoke. "Kagome when you fell through the well, the jewel slipped through your hand and split in half. Since you let go while the well pulled you through time, the halves fell into two different times. It is creating havoc in these times! It must be retrieved immediately."

Kagome felt her heart drop as she realized what the woman was asking; at least she could guess as much. "No...I will not do it. I am finally moving on..." her voice was soft and tears were forming in her eyes. The women looked very sad and only dipped her head.

"I understand your heart ache. But this can not be avoided." she now turned to Sesshoumaru. "You know all about the well after your research. You must go with Kagome and retrieve the jewel, since it was as much as your fault. Besides, she will be needing help."

"I don't see why it has to be done at all." The youkai replied and the women smiled.

"You are well aware of what is happening with the youkai in this time, Sesshoumaru. As you suspected, the jewel is the only thing to defeat the threat. If you do not retrieve it, the outcome will be horrible. For starters, history will be changed. Don't you remember the story your father told you? About the youkai and miko who traveled together?" Kagome watched Sesshoumaru carefully and saw his eyes widened and the women laughed. "That story is of you and Kagome."

"What story?" Kagome interrupted and the women looked about to her. "I cannot hold time all day and explain, my dear. Sesshoumaru will have to tell you." The women then became very serious and pulled the cloak back over her head. "The choice in the end, is yours, but you to have done great damage and the longer you pros pone going, the harder the task will be. Since it took so long for you two to meet again, the jewel as been spread through time for three years, and will be harder to find."

"When you'll go to the well- and it will only work if you'll go together. The first jump, by my power, will take you a time where a piece of the jewel remains. The well will only work if you jump through with the recovered part of the jewel. It will take you to the second half of the jewel. When the jewel is complete, it will take you to this time. Sesshoumaru, use the tale your father told you as a reference. The rest is up to you two now. Good luck, and I'm sorry Kagome but your pain will come back as soon as I leave." She smiled underneath the hood. "Which is now."

Like she said, Kagome immediately felt the pain in her head and her side. She was still bleeding from her head. The rain fell down just as hard as it was before the women came. She turned to see that Sesshoumaru looked human once again and was starting at the spot that the women had once been. She tried hard to ask him a question but her words came out in a jumble. Her vision began to fade and she could see that hazel eyes were now looking at her. She tried hard to say something, but it was all in vain.

All went black.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short but im just getting things going. I actually have up to chapter six of this story- it just needs to be editted.**

**Let me know what you'll think:]**


	2. His life

Chapter Two:His life

He knew very well about what was going on in this time with the youkai's. That was what has lead through the ally in the first place. He not been looking for her in particular, and he wasn't even going with the intention of saving her. No, the reason he went was because he sensed a youkai, and if the youkai's were breaking out in public then it was only decent he make sure that everything was under control. Her being there only greatened his curiosity. Why had they been after her?

To put it shortly: the youkai's had grown restless. This much he could understand: what youkai didn't miss the old days? At first the government had made a deal, youkai and humans can live side by side. The youkai race had lost- hands down. The bombs and missiles and guns had forced them to retaliate. Sometimes Sesshoumaru felt like he should have died fighting rather then what he did. He did it for is his lands. For his kind. At the time, not surviving seemed like the worst outcome. Now, conforming seemed to be the worst.

The humans were scared. So youkai's were forced to disguise themselves. Soon youkai's were only fables; few knew the truth. In reality, many youkai's were in government, control important things. They were the heads of businesses. And they were restless; tired of fighting.

It was in amusement that he had thought of the jewel. 'The only thing that can change this, is a wish from the jewel' It had been a thought made in frustration. Not to be taking serious; the women seemed to think the opposite.

Some youkai's were starting rallies. They were going to let lose and kill as many humans as possible. Fight to take back the upper hand. Traditional and wiser youkai's, such as himself knew that this would never work. Sure, at first it would, but it would not take long for the humans to fight back. There simply were not enough youkais left in the world to go into a completely war with the humans. As far as his sources went: the only youkais that were left in the world were from Japan. Those in different countries, were only there because they came from Japan first. A full out war was out of the question. It was suicide. Some tend to think it was worth it.

"Sir?" He nodded at one of his maids who had stood in the open door to his office. He must have been to deep in thought to even close it. "The woman is fine. She has not awoken, but the nurse tended to her wounds and we changed her clothes. The men you sent have also retrieved her car and parked in the garage next to your others. We left her phone on the night stand."

"What room have you put her in?" he asked putting his hand to his head.

"Second floor on the east side. All the way to the end." He almost smirked; they put her completely across from him.

"Very well, you are dismissed." all the workers at his home where in same youkai. That way, he could rome his house with out the human disguise. He enjoyed that freedom and that was the real reason that his house was so big. He wanted to have as much space as possible to be who he really was.

He thought of the women's words. He had known that the miko was in Tokyo for two year, but he had purposely not paid any attention to it. What reason did he have to seek her out? After she had vanished at the bottom of the well, he had squeezed the reason why out of Inuyasha and his followers. He had wondered all those years ago if he would live long enough to reach her time. And he had.

He had not thought of that day in many years. He had his calculations and he could have guessed when she was brought into the world and around what time she would be the age that he last saw her at. He had been pleased to see that his calculations were right, but nothing more. He couldn't say that he felt nothing, because in truth he had tried to avoid her.

And now he might have to go jumping through time to fix a wrong they committed. He still had his honor, and his honor said that if he fixed something then he needed to fix it. The tale that his father had told him had always been a puzzle to him. It was a puzzle because it did not make sense. The jewel should had not have been birthed until his father was in control of the western lands. The tales his father told, however, told that the jewel was around in both his father's childhood and his adolescents. It had never made sense to him how this could be, and he decided that the story just wasn't true and that his father had made it up to entertain him.

It made sense now. He leaned back in his chair and pushed the intercom on his phone. "Yes my Lord?" a voice answered him. Technology was one thing that humans did get right.

"Tell me immediately when she wakes." he said back and there was a pause.

"Of course, but the nurse left a strict order for bed rest." Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised. He was lucky that the girl had not needed a hospital from the damage that her head had taken. The blood was all over his car.

"That's fine, but inform me."

"Yes, sir." Sesshoumaru stood and made his way to his room. It was now midnight and now days he slept every night to make the time go by faster. Life was boring now. It always made him wonder if the rebels were right after all. Wasn't it better to die then fight the boredom of everyday life?

....ooo....

Kagome opened her eyes and immediately got a sense of dread in her stomach. This very big and comfortable bed was certainly not hers. She sat up quickly and felt her head pound. Moving her hand to her head she felt bandages on her forehead and the left side of her face. The memory of what had happened ran through her and she leaned back on the pillows. Could all of that have really happened? And if it did, where was she now and why was she in a silky night dress?

She heard the vibrate of her phone and she looked to the right and made out the lights on her phone. A thought of Hojo ran through her mind and she reached over and grabbed while also turning on the lamp that sat on the night stand. The walls if her room were dark red. The sheets and blankets she lay in a sea of black. Heavy black curtains of black covered the window.

Her phone read 1:09 AM and informed her that she had eleven missed calls and five text messages. All from Hojo. She had left her interview at 11AM. Hours ago from now. She debated weather to call him and decided that he would be worried. She watched as her phone dial his. It rang four times and then the sound of Hojo's sleeping voice answered.

"I'm sorry you're sleeping I just didn't want you to worry." she told him softly, making sure not be loud.

"Worry? What happened?" he asked and she wondered if she should tell him now

"I...I ran into Sesshoumaru." There was silence for a few seconds.

"You mean the one from the past the pushed you down the well?"

"Yeah that's the one. Apparently he's lived up until now."

"Wow..." she looked up as the youkai she was speaking to entered her room.

"Yeah... well I'll have tell you the detail in the morning- erm- i gotta do something right now, K?"

"Okay well, be careful and thanks for letting me know your okay. I'll call you in the morning or text you or something. Night."

"Okay and your welcome. Goodnight." She pushed end and placed the phone back to the nightstand and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. It was easier for her to expect him in his natural form but it still looked odd seeing him in gray sweats and a white t-shirt.

Sesshoumaru examined the women in the bed. She seemed older from when he had last seen her. Her sapphire eyes seemed more mature. The blue silk of the night gown his maids had dressed her in highlighted her eyes greatly. He didn't remember her being so attractive. Many human males would surely swoon after her.

"You like your accommodations?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yea...but where am I?" He stood at the foot of her bed.

"This is my estates in Tokyo. My home." he watched her eyes widen

"You mean the one they show on TV?!" He raised an eye brow and watched as she blushed. "Sorry, it's just to me...I keep thinking you Kyo Kemusa." He nodded. His human disguise made him slightly a celebrity in society.

"We need to discuss what is to be done about our situation." He told her and she looked down in her lap.

"I'm scared to go back in the well. Last time it was just a bunch of hurt..." He looked at her boredly.

"This time it will be to retrieve what you lost and that is it. You have my word." Narrowed blue instantly found his golden ones.

"What I lost? It was your fault too!" She exclaimed and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are the one who dropped it." he said dryly and watched as she became more upset.

"Well it was your blood that made it slip through my hands!" He said nothing at first and walked over to the side of the bed and smirked.

"My apologizes for saving your life." She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Your right. I never got to thank you...so thank you." he nodded.

"Our situation still stands." The girl looked back to him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to...but I guess we have to.." he nodded again.

"What the women spoke of was this. Some youkai are planning to let lose and kill as many as they can. I was not serious but I amused the thought that a wish from the jewel is the only one that could help this matter." The girl started at him blackly.

"You mean we're going on this goose chase so that you can wish for peace?" he frowned.

"I think you would do the wishing and no not entirely for that. There is the matter the history would be changed. The women may not intend us to wish on the jewel, but she does intend us to retrieve it as soon as possible. " The women fell silent and he waited for her to ask the question he was sure that she would.

"The tale...what was it?"

"My father told me of a youkai and a miko that he met while he was a child that saved him from a youkai that had discovered a type of crystal that gave him great power. In his adolescents, he meet the two again. Once again they were after the crystal that they had said was lost in time. He informed them of a strange area where there was a battle over a special crystal that was giving youkai's power. A slaughter was taking place." he left out the detail and decided that they would face the details with time. If he could, he could even alter some of them- if he saw fit.

"So when do we go?" she asked and he was surprised at her sudden willingness.

"When you recover fully and after I put my affairs in order. She almost nodded but instead groaned.

"Your wounds?"

She shook her head. "No I had an interview with your company today and I won't even be here for the follow up! That wells never fails to mess up my REAL life!" He watched her distress. She had applied at the Tokyo Journal?

"It will be taken care of." he turned to leave and before closing the door heard a small "really?"

"Yes, miko. Really" he closed the door but his youkai ears pickup the grateful thank you that fell from her lips.

...ooo...

Kagome sighed and sat in the front seating room. The place was huge. The third floor she was told could room twenty guest and had ten showers. Not to mention two game rooms, five living rooms, and three kitchens. The second floor had ten rooms, ten showers and baths, six offices, a small library, two kitchens, two living rooms, and one game room. The first floor had the grand eating hall, the ball room, a seating room- where she was now seated, four grand bedrooms, two showers, the main kitchen, a smaller dinning room, and one game room. And that was just the main building!

Over her week of bed rest she had been told that the estate also had another building that were like very nice apartments that housed all those who worked for Sesshoumaru. All had youkai in there blood. There was also a very large dojo, tennis courts, and basketball courts, a very nice and elegant swimming pool. She had also been told that there were some things that the maids were sure that they were leaving out, not to mention all the hidden and secret passage ways.

With all the talk she could only wonder why he would need so much space- it was just him after all.

"He hosts a lot of things. You may think that the youkai society is dead, but they are well and alive! They get together just as the always have, and Sesshoumaru it still esteemed as a Lord. So why not he have the best? Besides, when we all get together, he lets many sleep in his estates." The maid had told her and Kagome wished she could see the gathering that the youkais had. "Also...most youkais, we try to get as much land as we can. Were we wont have to hide who we are- if you know what I mean."

That made sense to her. Here Sesshoumaru did not have to pretend to be Kyo Kesuma.

He had not let her leave when she was well enough to. He informed her that to the rebels of the youkai society there was sure to be a target on her head. They knew who she was, and they were convinced that she had the jewel. Apparently they saw the jewel as the only way to have the domain over the humans. So she had stayed. The first week was spent in bead. Thanks to her miko powers, she had been able to speed up her injuries. The second week she had been allowed to explore the lands. It was beautiful.

And now she had begged Sesshoumaru that if she could not leave that at least Hojo could come to her so that she could speak with him. That brought her to where she was now; the seating room: The closest room to the front entrance.

"Lady Kagome," a male youkai came in the room with a bow, behind him a very awed Hojo. She nodded at the youkai that he could leave and happily greeted Hojo.

"Did you bring my stuff?" The young man nodded and pushed a back in her direction as she beamed. She had been wearing barrowed clothes for two weeks and she was glad to have some of her own! "Let's got my room. I wanna change."

She led him up the spiral staircase to the second floor, to one of the living rooms as she ran and changed. Blue jeans and a navy blue v-neck sweater. Just what the doctor ordered!

"So you really are going?" Her friend asked her after they had been graciously ate the lunch that had been served.

She took another drink of her peach tea and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He sighed and looked down at the table. "I don't know Kagome. Maybe the world should find someone else to save it this time?" she laughed.

"I think, we all save the world in some way, Hojo. We're given the choice. And if this is the path that is laid out for me, then I gladly accept it. I know someone up there is watching over me." She pointed upwards and he smiled at her.

"It's just like you to say that." She smiled and the two fell into silence. "Soo. This is Kyo Kesuma mansion? I must say that it's pretty impressive."

"I'll say! I thought you would faint the way you were looking around!!" she teased.

"Well I got a hot date tonight." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Really?" he nodded at her and then smiled sadly.

"When you leaving?" She sifted in her seat.

"I don't know...I might be staying here, but I hardly see Sesshoumaru. Now that the nurses and doctors say that I'm all better, I'm sure that it won't be long." She shrugged and looked away from him. "Last time I think I got more then I bargained for, but I don't regret it. This time, Sesshoumaru knows what to look for and all since he heard the story when he was a kid." Hojo nodded and the two were silent again.

"I can't get over the fact that Kyo Kesuma is Sesshoumaru." The two laughed.

"Me Either!! But hey- he ensured my job." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"I think that's cheating, Kagome." she laughed and almost didn't catch his next sentence. "How bout asking him to help you peruse the other dream job of yours?" She laughed harder at this.

"You're the one that thought I should start some music career!!"

"You write good songs, you know?" She nodded and smiled

"Yea...but I just do that to get my feelings out." The two friends sat and talked a while longer and then Kagome took him on a small tour of the estates. By the time they said goodbye it was time for dinner. She shed only a few tears. Sesshoumaru had not told her how the story his father told ended, but she assumed it ended well. She hoped it did.

She hummed to herself as she made her way to the smaller dinning hall that was on the first floor, where she took all her meals. The cooks had asked what she wanted for the meal and she was looking forward to her shrimp pasta.

"Ah, Kagome! We have your order ready." One of the cooks greeted her with a war hug. He was a descendent of a bare youkai- and his hugs proved it. "Looking lovely as always." She smiled and walked to the table and noticed that it was only set for two. Usually she ate with the staff members. She had become friends with most everyone that she came in contact with and she enjoyed their dinner time together.

"Oh yes, well Sesshoumaru is dinning with you tonight, so we will eat separate." Kagome frowned but was motioned to take a seat and wait for the food to be served. She only had to wait a minute or so alone until Sesshoumaru walked in and took the seat across from her. He was wearing black slacks, a black button up shirt and black dress up shoes. She couldn't help the surprise she felt when she saw him dressed like so. Part of her still expected him to be in his attire that he wore in the past.

"Good evening." She said to break the silence to which she received a slight nod. The kitchen doors opened and Rai the bar youkai came out with a few other who served the two. Kagome smiled as they poured the peach tea she loved so much- they hardly ever asked her what she would like to drink. They left a fancy bowl with a lid and spoon in between the two, bowed and then exited.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if he would reach out first. "I believe the term is ladies first, miko?" he said dully and she almost laughed at the common term he used.

"Yes, well glad to see you use such manners." She smiled as she poured some pasta onto her plate and watched as he did the same. "I didn't think you would eat such humanly food?"

He locked on her for a second before picking up his fork and taking a bit. "Times have changed and most youkai now eat your food." she nodded and ate her food as well.

"So why you eating with me tonight?" she finally asked tiring of the silence.

"To tell you that I would like to leave tomorrow morning. We should not postpone any longer." She stopped eating and placed down her fork.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Sesshoumaru continued eating even though he was fully aware that she had stopped and was fixing her glare on him. "Something you want to ask, or is that you have become terribly interested in watching one eat?" He saw a smile spread over her face. Her black hair fell over her shoulder and incased her bare neck.

"Things really have changed, haven't they?" He looked away from her. He could guess what she meant. When she knew him, he would surely never grace with so many words or so causally. The truth was: things had changed. Although his was as cold and distant as ever- he was no longer the Lord of any lands. He could not kill those around him without consequence. Instead he acted like a human almost everyday and had to take on some human characteristics- such as talking to them- to get along. Yes things had changed greatly since the time she had knew him.

Part of him was glad that he would be allowed into the past. He would have complete freedom once again. The other part of him dread being the youkai from the stories that his father had told him when he was young.

He watched as Rai brought out dessert. He certainly had never seen Rai produce this dessert but the beaming smile from the youkai assured him that it was her influence. From what he heard, many thought that Kagome seemed to "light up" the estates.

"The well...My family owns it so I can drive us there." He let his plate be taken away and waited till they were once again alone. "I will drive." He inhaled the dessert in front him and inspected it. Chocolate was a well tasting thing, but he discovered early on that it was something that upset his stomach if he ate a large portion of it.

"Its black tie mouse cake and It's better to just take my car seeing that if we don't then my car will just be stuck here." He took a bite and immediately savored the taste in h mouth. It was delicious. He rarely ever ate sweets, but this was one that he certainly would enjoy eating more often! "You like it?" He looked at the smile plastered on her face and quickly hid any display of approval. She was right about the car thing.

"Yes, well then we leave at six tomorrow morning." He pushed the dessert away almost regrettably and stood from the table. "I hope your stay has been comfortable." He said it almost out of habit.

"Yeah! It was great! I love it here.." she blushed suddenly "Well not like I want to stay." he nodded and as he turned to leave she called him back

"Did you..You know, call about my job?" No actually he had forgotten. He almost sighed as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He smirked as he sensed her awe at the fact of him using a cell phone. He supposed it was still new to her.

Two rings. "Tokyo journal, Mr. Gatie's office how can I help you?"

Kagome thought it fascinating that Sesshoumaru of the western lands was standing before her using a cell phone. She pushed away the thought of how cool and cute he looked with a slight blush. Distantly she wondered what had happened to Inuyasha. The thought had been nagging her for two weeks, but she could not work up the nerve to ask.

"Yes, this is Kyo Kesuma." Sesshoumaru wondered what the blush she wore now was for. The girl leaped through emotions so quickly that he grew more and more distraught about traveling with her.

"Mr. K-Kesuma!! Um, what can I do for you?" He brushed off the stutter of the female with easy. Females where always like that with Kyo Kesuma.

"Put me through to Gatie." Kagome realized that the voice was not of Sesshoumaru but of Kyo Kesuma and smiled. She was sure that he had had a hard time learning to be at least a decent human being.

"Thank you." and he even said thank you! Yeah well the Kyo Kesuma she knew of was a lot of girls dream guy in Japan. He had even been described as charming.

"No Gatis everything is fine...Yes, very well, and you?...No that is not what my call concerns...No I am actually calling to put in a reference to an applicant that had applied for the journal...her name is Kagome Higurashi and she interviewed two weeks ago under the "Life and more" section..." She was slightly surprised that he knew her name due to the reason that he had not once used it on her. "...I have read her writings and am a great fan.." She was sure that was lie "...Yes she is still a student but you have my word that she will perform greatly...Of course...Yes...Well thank you Gatie...see you then."

She watched him end the call and return his phone to his pocket and with out another glance he turned and left. "Thank you!!" She called after him standing and watching him go.

"You two look lovely together." She turned to see Rai and some other beginning to clean up.

"Rai you have lost your mind!" She laughed and told everyone goodnight before heading to the gardens for a short walk. This was her last night her and she loved the gardens. She would spend some time there before going to sleep.

Sesshoumaru walked out onto his balcony and fixed his gaze on the scent that he had caught. Vanilla and strawberries. Also a strange combination of the freshness of spring, the wildness of summer, the falling of leaves, and the welting of winter- all mixed into one. Also known as Kagome. He watched her walk and visit what he guessed where her favorite flowers. Rin would have loved his flowers. He leaned on the rail.

Rin. He had not directly thought of her in years, but she was always there: a lingering memory.

He suddenly remembered the tale that he was meant to fulfill starting tomorrow and he turned away.


	3. Back to the Past

Chapter three: Back to the past

Introducing Kyo Kesuma to the family started as a disaster.

"Kagome!! That's Kyo Kesuma." Souta had exclaimed while answering the door. Eighteen years old and still a little boy.

"I know but-"

"Kyo Kesuma? Souta you must be joking...Oh my it is him!!" Her mother joined in the exclaiming.

"Well mom-"

"Wow this is awesome! Can I get a picture with you?!" Souta was already pulling out his camera phone and Kagome reached over and grabbed it from him

"Guys just let me explain-"

"No need to, dear! You move to Tokyo and become friends with Kyo Kesuma and then you bring him home!! Oh hunny are you'll dating! Is this the big thing you had to tell me??"

"No!!"

"Wow Kyo Kesuma's gonna be my brother in law!" Souta and her mother hugged each other.

"We are not together at all people!!" She yelled

"What's the fuse all about?" She heard her grandpa from the den and graoned as she rubbed her temples. The car ride here was bad enough: First he insisted that he drive. His male ego had not changed over the 500 hundred year. Then the only thing he said in the car were comments on her driving. Not to mention that finding music to listen to was impossible and when they settled on a station Kagome couldn't even hear it because Sesshoumaru with his dog ears would not let her turn the volume up. And now this. Being utterly embarrassed by her family.

"I am Sesshoumaru." His words broke through chaos and she took a surprised glance at him. "I am not with her in any way, and am only here because we have a mission to completely that involves using the well that is on your premises."

There was an extended moment of silence until Souta broke in with, "You mean your Inuyasha's brother?" So then Kagome's mom had made lunch as Kagome explained the whole story.

"So you're going back? Will you be able to see Inuyasha again?"Souta was always the one to bring up awkward things that everyone was trying to avoid. She glanced nervously at Sesshoumaru who acted like he hadn't even heard a thing. He had taken off his illusion as proof that he really was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's "Kinda-evil-but-good-because-he-saved-Kagome" brother (Souta's words).

"Um...Well no. We'll be going back before Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru were born."

He sat and listened broadly as Kagome's mother kept finding reasons to postpone their departure. "It is important that we leave as soon as possible." three set of eyes gazed at him and he turned away from all of them. Apparently the old man had retreated to his room at the disgust at having a youkai in his home. He had already changed into an old-fashioned Kimono. It wasn't as elaborate as the one he wore so many years ago- he could not let any sigh of his nobility show. His father could not know who he really was.

He had told the miko that she should wear miko clothes, to which she flat out refused.

ooo

"You will blend in."

"Whatever! I went to the past and wore my clothes last and I intend to do it again."

"Perhaps you well at least intend to be more decent."

"What you trying to say?!"

ooo

The girl was a complete headache. He had pulled out Tokjin from the special place that he kept and had already tied onto his waste. Commanding the women to pack light had been a whole other argument that took place on the horrible ride to the place he was at now.

ooo

"Man there's so much I want to take!!"

"You will not take much."

"Who made you the boss?!"

"Seeing that you need me for protection and I am the one that knows the story."

"That doesn't mean a thing!"

.

"You will limit what you take."

"Fine."

ooo

He was not looking forward to the coming journey at all.

"Yeah mom, we should really get going." He stood as the girl said so. He was ready to go and be back already. He stood stoically as the family said their goodbye and tried to ignore the smell of tears. Tears really had to be one of the most distasteful smell. Half an hour later the two stood in the closed off well house.

"This is just so weird." He watched her and hoped she wouldn't cry some more. Innocent blue eyes looked up at him and looked away from her.

"We go now." He saw her nod from the corner of his eye.

To add to the headaches of the day: to get the well to work took four attempts. The first time Sesshoumaru jumped in followed by Kagome: nothing happened. The second time Kagome jumped first followed by Sesshoumaru: nothing happened. The third time they both tried jumping at the same time: nothing happened except for a bump of heads. The fourth time a reluctant Sesshoumaru and a blushing Kagome held hands and jumped together: The well sprung to life and delivered them to the correct time- whenever that was.

Sesshoumaru jumped from the well and breathed in deeply. He had forgotten how good it was to be able to fully breathe in the air without getting a headache from the pollution. Something in him sprang to life and he felt like never finding the jewel and never returning. This time was surely where he really belonged; where he was completely free. He almost forgot about the girl until she crawled out of the well complaining that he could of helped her.

Kagome half expected to see Inuyasha. So much looked the same: the well was the same as well as the strong forest around her. One glance at Sesshoumaru told her that he was off in his own world. Wonder stole her heart and she began to walk towards the direction of the tree where she had first seen Inuyasha. The place where it had all begun. She had to see it- after all this time; she had to see something that would tell her that it was the same.

In Inuyasha's time, the path to the G tree was marked, but there was no path. She gasped and stopped walking. The tree that stood where the G tree should be stood barely taller then her! Her heart sank. This was not the past she once knew and loved. It was a completely different time, who knew how far back they had went.

"Something capture your attention?" she jumped at the rough voice: youkai. She kicked herself mentally for forgetting that she would once again always have to be on her guard.

She turned to see an ugly short creature with scaly skin. Lowly youkai; nothing to have a heart attack over. She was glad that she had grabbed her bow and arrow before leaving home. "The tree how long as it been here?" she asked bravely. She would have never asked a youkai that last time she was in the past. She was now more mature and independent.

The thing laughed "Longer then you have been alive."

"You have no idea." she mumbled under her breath keeping a careful eye on the creature.

A flash of white light crossed her vision and suddenly Sesshoumaru stood in her range of vision and the creature was gone. Connecting the dots she rolled her eyes.

"Gross! if I didn't know any better I would say that you enjoyed killing that thing." He only glanced at her with a certain gleam in his eyes. He had kept his eyes hazel and removed the markings from his face; supposedly they would show that he was nobility, and that could not be known. She had been a little disappointed. Without his illusion she felt a little more secure; like at least something was familiar.

She took one more long look at the tree and turned away and walked to the youkai in front of her. "So where to Mr. Navigator?"

It was hard to believe that she had trusted that slinky creature enough to think that wouldn't attack her. If she was this clueless then his task was going to harder then he thought. She had been right though; he had enjoyed it in the slightest.

"We will have to search for him." Kagome guessed that by him he meant his father.

"Search? I thought you knew the script to this drama we're acting in." She smiled as he raised an eye brow to her before once again turning away from her.

"My father did not leave directions in the tale; obviously he did not know that it was his own son that would be coming to save him." His simple white Kimono with blue trimming blew in the wind along with his silver hair and it hit her that how great it must be for him to have such freedom once again. She closed the gap between them and stood next to him, staring into the woods.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She said softly. He felt his eyes on her be continued looking into the trees. She knew what the forest would witness so much in the coming. The tree, even now in its youth, she could feel the peaceful presence that it brought radiating off of it.

If he had to be stuck with any human, he supposed that this was not the worst. At least she wasn't throwing herself at his feet and trying to win him over like many in the present time would to Kyo Kesuma. And like many youkai did when he had first known her. She may talk a lot, but he had many years of training in how to properly ignore humans. He turned and looked closely at the tree. He knew why she came here: this is where she had meet Inuyasha according to his sources, which at some point in history had been the best.

"We will not travel at night, and the sun will set in a few hours time. We will head west." He told her and then started in the direction of the setting sun. According to the tale, somewhere his father was lost and in need of saving. He would admit to himself that he did not want to face his father in any way and especially not as the character of the tale that he had been told as a pup. "Remember you are to address me as Kyo."

"Yeah, well only if you stop that miko, women crap and call me Kagome." He heard her remark as her footsteps fell behind him.

"I'll call you what I want. I hardly address any human by name if I don't need to." He said stoically and smelled slight irritation in her scent.

"Ok Sesshoumaru." He stopped and turned to her. She had purposely said his name loud and clear. "I don't see why using your name matters SESSHOUMARU." he let a growl slip from his throat. Of course she didn't- how could she understand that it was not just the matter of being in disguise but it was the matter of fighting becoming the tale that his father had told. Which wasn't logical since he knew that it would happen anyway. Still, he had reasoned that stories told from witnesses were hardly ever right. It was the same in this case.

However, looking at the diffident girl in front of him, he realized that she was not going to make any of this easy on him. "Kagome." he let her name drop on her ears and she smiled and turned back around and continued walking. They had to get as far to the west as possible. All he knew was that his father had said he had been "Lost in his own lands" So that meant the west.

....ooo....

"How is it that you located the jewels with the hanyou?" He was secretly happy that she had brought matches and lighters. Modern inventions were very convenient. She had complained for the first twenty minutes of making camp about how he had told her to pack light. Apparently she was freezing and had only one blanket and no sleeping bag. Also she could only fit five bags of noodles, some crackers, and a few other snacks in the small bag that she brought. And when she finally stopped complaining, she sat down near the fire and "ignored" him while also shooting accusing glares his way over a cup of noodles that she had somehow managed to prepare despite her lack of cooking utensils. He had not said a word through all this; not even looking at her- in fact he even at some point of her rambling jumped into the nearest tree. But it now seemed like the perfect time to get the information that he needed.

She looked like she would be stubborn and not answer for a moment but she instead sighed and put her bowl down. "I don't know how to explain it, but I could sense them they were near and I could see them when they were in sight. I only hope the halves haven't been split into a million pieces."

"They have not been." he said almost more to himself then to her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that her face showed signs of annoyance. He looked up at the sky preparing himself for another rant, but it never came.

"You going to tell me the story anytime soon?" He said nothing and he heard her clear her throat as way to obviously get his attention. "It would be nice to know what I'm heading into you know?"

He once again said nothing. After a few moments he hears her move her blanket closer to the fire as she lay underneath it. He heard a few lines such as "Stubborn youkai" and "inconsiderate jerk" but did not care to respond. He had heard worse over the years anyway.

A few moments later and her breathing steadied and he knew her to be asleep. Finally allowing himself to look over at her, he let himself enjoy the moment. When was the last time he slept under trees on dirt floor? Whenever it was, it was a long time ago. If he was really back in that time, then Kagome would be Rin and he would leading the Western Lands. As he watched her sleep he wondered if she knew that she was now 900 years from home.

Leaning further into the tree he closed his eyes.

...ooo..

:::::::::::::::::::

When I was very young, I had the chance to meet the most particular couple; and they saved my life. One was a youkai, a dog youkai. He was tall and strong, but also distant and indifferent. The other was a human female, a miko. She had raven black hair that trailed down her back and the brightest big deep eyes of sapphire that I had ever seen. She was a beauty to look at.

They found me when I was lost in my own lands, and completely terrified. I was only a pup and I had foolishly run away from my own father- because he had made me go to lessons instead of allowing me to play. I became lost, as I said before and the first breathing thing I found, was a tiger youkai who's eyes were red with greedy. I tried to tell it that it could not harm and I even threatened it, but as I said before I was only a pup! I had not even started my trainingg yet.

So the tiger youkai told me "I know who you are, and I despise you and your family. I am from the north and if I return with your dead body, I will praised highly." Naturally being raised a great dog youkai of the west, I stood there and told the tiger that I would fight it and win. Pride runs in our veins dear boy, but sometimes it can get us in a mess in trouble.

Need less to say I tried to slash at him, and even managed to injure him. I even used the whip of venom that you too will someday discover, but every thing I tried on him did him no damage. He had dealt me some horrible blows and I was sure that I was to die a pup, but then they came.

A white light flashed and the tiger youkai surely should have been cut in half, but it wasn't! It was like something was helping him. I didn't see the rest of the battle, because I was instantly in someone's arms starting into beautiful blue eyes of concern. That was when I met Kagome and Kyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome jerked up from where she was sleeping. She brought a hand to her back and thought ironically that felt like she had slept on a pile of rocks. She laughed as she realized that she had. She was in the past now- with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru! She tried to squint in the dark but she couldn't see a thing. Fumbling in her bad she found the matches and relit the fire that had died out over night. She checked her watch: 5am. The sun would surely be rising soon. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru had been when she had fallen asleep only to find that he too looked asleep.

She smiled and brought her hand to her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. The great Sesshoumaru was sleeping instead of standing guard?!? She stopped smiling and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

She knew what had awakened her: The feeling had been exactly as she had once felt all those years ago. The jewel was close. I was moving, but it was close; with Sesshoumaru's speed they could surely track it in a few hours...but he was asleep. She packed what she needed and looked around at the bushes that were surrounding them. Some of them had fruit. Quickly she pulled some berries and poured some of the bottled water she had on to them before she ate them. Eating three crackers she decided that that would have to do. If she was lucky maybe this journey would take less then a week!

Looking over to where Sesshoumaru had been- he was gone! The sun began to rise and she stood with her bag slung across her chest. "Se- Kyo?" She called out and he immediately appeared in front of her. Distantly she noticed that his eyes were not puffy from sleep at all. Stupid youkai.

"You sensed something?" She smiled and nodded as she looked up into hazel indifferent eyes.

"Yes, the jewel is close. If you carry me then when can get there in a few hours."

He was sure that he must have grown a bit weak. Sleeping when he was suppose to alert in case of a threat; and not only sleeping but sleeping deep enough to dream? Ridiculous. He turned from the girl and closed his eyes in concentration. So she had felt the jewel so soon? Maybe the journey would not be so long after all. He could sense different youkai's spread afar but there was one that had an incredible amount of power. Yes, that must be the one.

She was right: to catch up he would need to carry her. It would only take an hour to reach him. Clearly she had made the mistake of thinking that he was as slow as his half-brother.

"And how do you propose that I carry you?" Kagome stared at him for a second before laughing. Had he never carried anyone or something? "I fail to see the humor in the question." his serious voice made her want to laugh more but she calmed herself.

"It's just that..well never mind. But I don't know, Inuyasha always carried me on his back." she shrugged and she heard something that sounded like a snort. Rolling her eyes she felt her stomach fill with butter flies. "Hey...Naraku was a hell of a fight...what makes us think that a youkai have the jewel now won't be the same?"

She looked into hazel eyes from sort of comfort. "Naraku was not ignorant of the jewels power as these youkai will be." she nodded and was about to say something else until she was suddenly swooped up into strong arms. Her breath caught in her lungs as she felt wind slap at her face. Turning her eyes up she saw that Sesshoumaru had decided to carry her bridal style. She noted that they were going much faster than Inuyasha had ever gone with her; so much that the wind was really hurting her eyes.

Feeling her face get a little warm, she buried it into his shoulder not caring if he got upset. He was the one that didn't care how much displeasure it brought her that he was going so fast. She concentrated on the jewel and sensed that he was going in the right direction. That was strange how did he know? She asked the question into his chest not exactly expecting him to answer.

"My tracking skills are better then Inuyasha's." She rolled her eyes even though she knew it was probably true. Her heart ached a little at the sound of Inuyasha's name being spoken out. She wanted to ask about him so bad...wanted to know what happened after she left...

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and came to a stop. The youkai had masked its scent and youkai energy, but he was sure that he was here. "He's somewhere by this pond." He heard the woman mumble into his chest. He glanced to his right where the pond was, but sensed nothing. The youkai must be using the jewel to mask itself so well. He but Kagome down and watched as she blushed and stepped away from him.

"By the pond?" he repeated and she nodded but stopped and got close enough to him to where only and inch separated them. "I see it...he's coming this way." she said it so low that he was sure that only dog ears could pick up the vibrations: which was her intention. Moving swiftly he drew his sword and pointed a head of him. "He's stopped." Sesshoumaru growled, not only as a warning but at the thought of going through the whole battle depending on Kagome's direction.

Kagome kept her eyes focused on the shinning purple light in front of them. If she had to tell Sesshoumaru the whole time where to aim, then this would never work! Cautiously she stepped away from Sesshoumaru ignoring his glance at her. Once she was a full arm lengths away, she made it painfully obvious that she could see where to youkai was at by saying "I can see you." It was meant so that the youkai would be dumb enough to try to take her out; which worked.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground with large sum of weight smashing into her lungs. Sesshoumaru acted as she hoped he would and quickly slashed at the air above Kagome; he either missed or the youkai didn't feel it. If only there was some way to make the thing visible...to push it off its guard.

Struggling to breath she quickly came up with the solution and let her hands wonder until they hit something solid and once they did she channeled her purifying power and gasped for air as the weight was lifted off of her. She sat up and was happy to see that the youkai was now visible: it was a male with tan skin and black strips along his face. He was bearing his fangs and his green pupils were surrounded with red.

"How dare y-" He never finished his words because Sesshoumaru stepped in and swiped him across his face. His claws should have done great harm, but the wounds opened only a second before they healed again.

Sesshoumaru swung Tokjin and was met by a sword that the tiger youkai had just unsheathed. "Back down dog, haven't you heard I can not die?" The tiger told him and Sesshoumaru removed his sword and placed a kick directed into the youkai's stomach, which landed only in air. Naturally the cursed jewel made the tiger youkai faster then it really was. As he scanned the area there was one thing missing from the scene: his father.

The thought of his father's absence nearly cost him a cut in the face. "Se- I mean Kyo!! The jewel- he swallowed it! It's in his stomach!" He smirked as shock washed over his opponents face and he took the time to release Tokjin on him and watched as the youkai flew backwards and hit a tree. It would have killed many others.

He concluded that he would not win here. After all this was not in his fathers tale and assuming that the tale was the truth, they would defeat the tiger youkai at some other area when his father was present. Running to where the youkai had fallen he found nothing. He cursed under his breath as he realized that the youkai had masked itself once again. A yelp forced him to look over in the miko's direction. It appeared that she was battling an invisible thing. He went to her side but became frustrated when noticing that there was no why for him to attack: he could very well miss and hit Kagome instead. Which considering she was needed for the task at hand- would not be good.

"Where is he?" he demanded but judging by the way she was grabbing at her neck-she was being choked. sheathing his sword he brought out his whip and carefully sliced where he assumed the youkai would be. Kagome fell to the ground coughing and he suddenly felt weight press against him.

It felt like an arm was at his neck and twisted and listened carefully from where the breathing was coming from. Assuming that the breath came from the youkais mouth he elbowed and successfully the weight fell off him. He noticed that Kagome was now standing and walking closer to him. He was about to order her to purify the youkai again, aiming for the jewel this time but he was suddenly knocked to the ground. Instinctively he brought his hands to his neck and he felt the dull pain of being cut. From what he could tell: There was a sword being forcibly held to his neck. Blood leaked down his wrist as he growled angrily at the fact that he could not push the weight off him.

He was relieved of the weight and he saw the tiger youkai once more; a single arrow was stuck in his shoulder. He quickly jumped up and hit the tiger on the side of the head followed by a kick to the gut. "Why isn't your purifying power killing him?" he managed to ask before pulling his sword out once more and blocking an attempt at his throat.

"Because the jewel is still tainted inside of him!" he heard her yell back and tried to slice at the tigers' neck only to receive a hard hit to the knee. The youkai suddenly jumped back and Sesshoumaru stilled and watched him, waiting to see what he would do. This was all useless if they didn't get the jewel purified. The youkai simply could not die with the jewel in him.

"How does she know about the jewel?!" The youkai shouted

"That is none of your concern." The youkai's eyes darted from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and then it glanced around the forest. Sesshoumaru could guess at why: there were three youkai's headed this way. They must have sensed the jewel.

The tiger youkai suddenly smiled "I will be leaving now."' Sesshoumaru made a lunge for him but he disappeared and left only a flying sword. Sesshoumaru jerk his body and reached for the sword in failed attempt. It was headed strait for Kagome. Growling he lunged again and grabbed the hilt while the blade was only a few inches away from the bridge of Kagome's nose.

"Can you get that thing away from me?" She said after a few seconds and dropped the blade. "It feels like..."

"Three youkais, all headed this way. They will arrive shortly." Kagome groaned at the news. Trying to purify the jewel from the tiger youkai had left her a bit tried and almost having a sword hit her head, left her plain jittery. Part of wondered that if it had been Inuyasha there instead of Sesshoumaru if he would have been able to stop the blade that surely would have killed her. Well last time, it had been Sesshoumaru that stopped the dagger...So many questions to ask. But she was guessing that now wasn't the right time.

The auras of the youkai were suddenly upon them and she turned and backed up to Sesshoumaru and watched the spot that the three would surely appear. They did not come out attacking as she would have guessed that they would. Simply walked into the small clearing and looked around as if searching for something. Three guess what.

"What are you here for?" Sesshoumaru's cold and steady voice hung in the air and the three youkai turned to look at the two. One had vibrant purple hair and brown eyes, she could only guess that he was some kind of bird youkai. The other two had brown hair with green eyes and she had not the slightest clue they're species.

"We seek the tiger youkai, and you?" Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru wondering if he would take care of all the talking. He responding informed her that he most certainly would.

"You seek the youkai or his jewel?" he brushed the second part of the question away and Kagome could see that the green eyed youkais seemed to be upset; Sesshoumaru wasn't a lord after all. But he still fought like one, so she concluded that his pride was okay for now.

"The youkai. Although you knowing of the jewel puts you into further question. Perhaps you care to explain?" The one with the purple hair asked and next to her she heard Sesshoumaru sheath his sword.

"The jewel belongs to her." He stated and the three all looked at her suspiciously.

"We are from the castle as you can see we carry the seal." They gestured to the crescent moon that hung around there necks on a chain.

"Yes I am of the symbol being from the west as well." Sesshoumaru replied and the three grew tenser.

"It is necessary that the jewel is destroyed, not just passed off to the next power hungry youkai." One of the two with green accusingly exclaimed but Sesshoumaru showed no sign of caring.

"She is a miko, a human. We know more of the jewel then any in your land know; that is why we seek it. Only in her hands is the jewel safe." He said dully and Kagome watched as the three still looked unconvinced.

"She...the women. She is a miko you say?" The one with the purple hair asked and Sesshoumaru only nodded slightly in response. "She has too much power to be a miko. We have never sensed such energy from a human before. So you see our concern?"

"I see your logic. Now see mine: Why would those who have enough power already seek more? Unless they were seeking to over throw some great power. My loyalty, and the women's loyalty is to the west. Go on your way and we will go on ours. If you find the jewel before us- then we retaliate. But if we find it first, and you hear nothing of us again, then you move on and report to the Lord of the West that the matter has been taken care of." Kagome smiled a little: he was much better at negotiation then Inuyasha was- that was for sure. He was also clever. The two of them knew very well that she was the only one that could purify the jewel and stop the tiger youkai.

They three seemed to share a few glances at each other until the one with the purple hair spoke again. "Very well. If the two of you were able to survive a battle with the possessed tiger youkai, we assume that you can be of help in taking him down. As you seem to know more of the jewel then we do. Be on your way, but we will be keeping a watch."

Sesshoumaru nodded and the three started down the odd couple before leaving. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. "Well, who knew you had such diplomatic skills?" hazel eyes looked down at her for a second.

"It is necessary at times." She laughed and turned to where the tiger youkai had gone.

"What now?" she asked softly a bit disappointed that they had not reclaimed the jewel as quickly as they could have.

"My father will be present when we reclaim the jewel. He has masked himself once more. Can you sense the jewel?"

'Man he really does go straight to the point doesn't he?' she thought distantly. "He's not anywhere close. Must have run because we were on to him. But the way he mask himself makes it a lot more difficult."

"You cannot mask yourself? I can mask my self well since I have done so many years. He will be on guard for us now, and it is best if was seek him masked." Kagome started at him. Did he really think that she knew how to do that?

"Uh okay that sounds great and all- but i don't know how to do that Kyo Kesuma." she replied sarcastically.

"Then you will learn Kagome Higurashi." She was thrown off guard momentarily at the thought that he had just joked.

"I wasn't aware the Mr. Kesuma was sarcastic." She finally said with a grin.

"I am not. You will learn, right now."


	4. One Half Down, One Half To Go

Chapter four: One half down, one half to go

Learning how to properly mask herself had taken the entire day. To be honest, she thought that it should be blamed on the fact the he wasn't a very good teacher. She happened to think herself a pretty good student so clearly, it was because he wasn't a good teacher.

Well that wasn't entirely true...He was an okay teacher. Probably even good, because after all, he was taking the time to teach her. The real problem was that she had never received any proper training. Ever. So naturally she had no idea what he was talking about half the time. Naturally.

Any way it was now dinner time and she had successfully learned how to mask herself. At some point in the day he had suggested that since she would never do it correctly, it was best that she created some illusion out of rosemary beads using her miko power.

"Uh...what?" She asked him, tired and annoyed already at her many failed attempts and his insults.

"An illusion enchantment. Only instead of changing yourself, you will discard your sent and disguise your power." He had replied looking at her with his hazel eyes that should have been golden but were not because of the own illusion he wore. She tried to pick her words carefully. They had been at this for about five hours now, including the lunch break that he had given her (a whole ten minutes!), and she had managed to somehow removed the indifferent face of his in place of one that showed annoyance, frustration, irritation, and all kinds of words that had nothing short of wanting to get away from her and leaving her. And now he was resulting to giving up because she was just that terribly hopeless. Great.

She laughed nervously. "Oh, Of course.....um, can if do that without the beads, like you?" She winced as his eyes fixed on her.

"A miko without her beads? I am being to think that you are not one at all." Ha. Well he seemed to be expanding his way of talking at least.

"Yeah I'm one from the twenty first century!! And jerk-face hello! How many times do I have to tell you that I have never be trained." She yelled at him. At the time they were sitting. For the first hour they had been standing because the great Sesshoumaru had said "It will not take long to acquire the skill." Blah blah blah. She liked him better when he was silent.

"It is apparent, but I thought perhaps you had developed some common sense as to the characteristics of a miko. And I suggest that if you insist on losing yourself in telling me what is painfully obvious, that you do it in a lower volume." Kagome had half a mind to scream in hope that he would hurt his precious little doggie ear drums.

"Well obviously, no! I did not develop that either! Just like after 500 hundred years you didn't develop any patience or manners!!" She replied, not lowering her volume any. This time she earned a growl. He had growled a lot more in the last three hours.

"My manners are decent, human, as they have always been." Kagome rolled her eyes and mockingly laughed.

"Yeah excuse me, your right. You're as decent as prince charming himself!" She said sarcastically to which he said absolutely nothing and just started her down with his bored glare.

Three hours and a few more yelling later she had got it. So in total it took eight hours. She had to admit that once she understood the concept of it, it had been kinda easy. Unfortunately for her she had never mediated on her power or controlled it throughout her body, which was why it had been so difficult. He first had to teach her that before he could teach her how to mask herself.

He had left after she finished and came back with fish for her to eat. "My reward?" She had asked jokingly and had been complete ignored. "I need a bath first." She had said instead and picked up her bag.

"That much is apparent." She rolled her eyes

"Ha ha ha. Jerk." She mumbled and looked at him expectedly to which he had only stared back. "So you going to tell where I can get some water and a bath?" She finally asked and he continued to stare at her broadly. So she had wondered off and found it on her own. Jerk.

He couldn't believe that a miko, or anyone for that matter, that held as much power as she had no control of it. A few times today he had been concerned with being purified because she couldn't keep her mind concentrated long enough to not purify him. He, of course, had not told her that. One day of training the girl and he felt like he was ready to go mad. She was impossible. One moment he thought she had finally got it; the next he was convinced she was hopeless.

One moment she would be yelling the next trying to get him to laugh. She was a walking contradiction puzzle of chaos. And then she was completely real and easy to understand. No, not easy to understand at all, but real and true. Strange.

Whatever she was, he could not wait to get distance between her and him. He had not intended to get her food, in fact he intended to leave her there for as long as possible and stay as far as possible away. Of course, reasoning got in the way of his plan and he decided that if he returned with food that it would appear that he actually left with a reason. As for her bath, he did not want to speak another word to her unless required; seeing that it was bad enough that he was stuck protecting her. Besides, the stream really wasn't that far. Freezing? Yes. Far? No. He almost smiled at the fact that she would have to endure such a cold bath.

If anything, at least she had learned control. It would help her immensely when she fought. Of course apart from their current mission, when would she need to use that power? He thought of the threats in the future and frowned. Yes, there were those threats...now that they knew of her they would not retaliate. And it would only get worse once she returned with the jewel. He had made it clear to all political parties of the youkai society that they should all keep to themselves until the spring festival, and then the matters at hand would be discussed. Which meant that it was essential that he be back by the spring festival. Which would take place at his estates in about two weeks.

Preferably he needed to be back in a week. Then he would be able to have at least a couple days before guest arrived. He really could do without hosting such events, but his estates made it hard for him to deny the youkai society for gathering there. Not to mention his leadership that was still evident even though there was no land to rule.

He smelled her come back to camp and inwardly smirked as she shivered. She wore the same clothes: Black dickes pants, nikes, and a purple hoodie with blue letters on it that matched her eyes. "Would it of killed you to start a fire?" He heard her say but did not reply and simply watched as she gathered wood and struck a match. In his head, he had done enough for the day.

"Want some fish?" He had not taken her eyes off her since she made the fire and prepared her meal. In truth, he wouldn't mind some fish and noodles that she had prepared, but he would not say so. He had eaten already. Raw.

She was nervous from what he could tell. He could guess it was because his steady gaze on her. He looked away from her and leaned into the tree that he would sleep under tonight. The smell of strawberries and crème was much stronger since she bathed...

"Mask yourself. From now on, till we go to the well." He said realizing that he should have said that sooner and that she should have known. He heard her sigh and then second latter only any evidence of her being there, besides sight, was lost in the wind of the night.

"Sesshoumaru." She had been fairly good at using his name, and her soft voice using his real one turned his eyes to her once again. "Can you...you know...tell me what happened?" He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. Actually, he had thought that she would ask sooner. She had finished her supper and was now curled up in her blanket; ready for sleep.

He debated why he should tell her. Then again why should he not? She deserved to know, she too had fought that day and earned at least the right to know what happened after. He just didn't want to answer all her questions. In fact he just didn't want to be near her. Being near her was too interesting for him.

"Naraku died as soon as he threw the dagger." He said looking at her but knowing that she would want to know more. That was her nature; wanting to know more.

"Oh...and the others?" He looked away from her once more. He could still smell the path she took to the stream and breathed it in before answering.

"Inuyasha lived a while longer. From what I recall he was determined to reach your time." He recalled crystal clear in fact. Inuyasha had actually became an asset in the last hundred years of his life. The hanyou had helped him in different threats that rose against the west. He had figured that it was his way of repaying the debt, either way, when he died; Sesshoumaru had felt the smallest fraction of lost. Not enough to grieve, but he had felt it all the same. "He died in battle...protecting the lives of the daughter of the monk and the demon slayer." He smelt the unshed tears and distantly hoped she wouldn't cry, which would force him from his former place. Tears were the most distasteful smell. The tears however, she kept at bay.

"So they got married and had a family?" She laughed taking him by surprise. "I'm glad to hear it." There was silence and he reluctantly went on.

"His death was mourned. He lived out his life in service to almost anyone who needed it. A change of heart, some might say." he paid him that respect at least to say that.

"And Kikyo?" Kikyo? The undead miko.

"She died with Naraku." He answered and she said nothing.

"...And...Rin?" He felt his heart skip a beat. Most of all, he had not wanted her to ask about that. Of all things that. But somehow, he had known she would. The silence stretched and willed himself to say something and at the same time was determined himself to remain silent.

"She married. The demon slayer's brother. She lived a full life, according to your humanly views." He said a little softer then had had intended.

"She married Sango's brother? Wow...well then that's good that she did. I wish I would have been there to see all this." He looked over to her. Her eyes were up to the stars unaware of his stare.

"I suppose." he said before adding in. "You would be dead if you had been." she looked over to him at this, Sapphire meeting hazel.

"I could have lived with that." It was almost a whisper and he watched as one tear escaped her and he suddenly looked away not wanting to see it. "Shippou? you didn't say anything about Shippou."

Oh yes the kit. Well she would be happy about this. "He lives." She jerked up.

"No." She said and another tear escaped her. He decided that her tears were not as horrible as other females. Hers had a deeper reason.

"Yes. I thought you would be glad at the news." He said watching her; she was moving closer to him. Coming to his side of the fire. He was half tempted to tell her to unmask herself so that her scent would cover them smell of salt.

"I am...but that's impossible!" She said in a fierce whisper. "H-he would have sought me out.."

He almost rolled his eyes. "If he knew that he could, I am sure that he would have. He would have to wait for the time that you last fell from the well, and he had no way of telling that." She was silently sitting only a few feet away from him now with wide eyes.

"How is he? Is he okay?" He looked into the fire wishing that she would stop with the questions.

"Perhaps when you return you can seek him and discover on our own." The fox would be one of the several taking up a room in his home in the coming event. Strange that it would work out so. Inuyasha was the one that had trained the kit how to fight, and he had not been half bad. Sesshoumaru had also influenced the kit in more ways than one. But that was a rather messy past that he really did not want to tell the woman in front of him. The fox could tell her himself...of course Sesshoumaru was the only one that knew the end to this tale they were starting in. He felt an uneasy feeling settle into him at the thought of the tale his father told.

"Yeah I guess so." She laid back down again, no intention of returning to her former spot. It was quite for a few minutes and he thought that she wouldn't speak again.

"I always wondered...why you were the one to push me instead of Inuyasha..." She said it so softly that it was hard for even him to catch.

"He could not move past his fear." He told her. It had been true; he remembered that day. He had waited for Inuyasha to act; he was after all closer to her; in more ways than one. He should have been the one to take the dagger. But Sesshoumaru had done it when he knew that Inuyasha would not. He really hadn't thought much about his action before he was doing it.

"But still...he always protected me before. Why did he stop then?" Sesshoumaru knew why, but he was unwilling to put his brother's weakness for her to see. It would hurt her anyway. He wondered why he cared if it hurt her and decided that he didn't. He just didn't care to say why Inuyasha hesitated. It was the jewel. He had been afraid of knocking the jewel away and it getting broken again.

That was what caused Inuyasha's change of heart. Guilt. "Was he happy when he died?" He thought of his brothers death. He died saving the life of others that he cared for. So assumed that he was. "I suppose."

"Well whatever made you take that dagger..." she was falling asleep "...that was rather heroic of you..." she laughed softly "...I never thought that you would be the one to save me, you know?..." And her breathing evened out and she plunged into sleep. He himself would not sleep like last night. Which meant he had hours to himself.

The dagger had cost him. It's venom had made him almost too weak to walk around for a day, and then he did not recover his full power until a solid week after. "I did not think so as well." He said with another look at her sleeping form.

...ooo...

The little boy looked frantically for somewhere to hide. But where could he hide? Behind a tree- that was dumb. In a tree- it would delay him only a few seconds, half a minute at the most. There was nowhere to hide. He was convinced that the tiger youkai couldn't even die to begin with. He had gotten close enough to drag the one dagger that he had across his throat and to his terror; the blood had only delayed him long enough to run away before the wound had closed and healed! That really shouldn't have happened: even for a youkai.

His eyes darted around the trees looking for something that might save him. Suddenly the image of a woman with black hair and blue eyes came to him. She was running to him! He thought to tell her that she should run because she may get killed but before he could say a thing she grabbed him into her arms and pushed him to floor and told him that he should stay still. He looked up to see a flash of light and all the surrounding trees came crashing down; all cleanly cut at their bases. In fact one was heading to fall on them!

He closed his eyes, trying to brace himself but the crush never came. He opened his eyes to see a purple protective barrier around him and the stranger. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She was a miko!! When there were no more trees falling she removed the barrier and called out "Calling that a little close don't you think?!"

He sat up wondering to who she was talking to. His eyes grew even wider as he saw a dog youkai standing a few feet in front of them. A dog youkai was working with a miko...? He stood as the women next to him did also. Under a pile of were at least four large trees had fallen, The tiger youkai appeared. He gripped the strange clothes that the miko was wearing, willing her to look down at him. Blue eyes met his gold ones and she leaned down to hear him.

"Please, tell him not to fight. We have to run! The tiger youkai- he can't die! And he wants me dead because I am my father's son." The women knelt down to him and hugged him as he realized that he had tears in his eyes. He shook them away knowing that father would not approve.

"Don't worry. We know what to do. My name is Kagome and that's Kyo, what's yours?" She smiled brightly at him and he wondered how she could do so when the tiger youkai was so close. He could hear the clinging metal, but did not wish to turn his eyes on the battle.

"I am Toga, The prince of the western lands." The girl smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Toga." Suddenly the one she had called Kyo was crouched in fighting position and growling in her ear, although he too could hear it. "Did you intend on helping?"

Was all he said before jumping off again. She rolled her eyes and he once again wondered why she was so calm and how Kyo could possibly be managing to keep the youkai at bay.

"Toga you better just stand behind me and we'll talk more when this is over, k?" she smiled and stood as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and positioned her bow.

Kagome could not believe that she was seeing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father as only a small boy! And he was so adorable. She pushed the thought from her mind and took in the battle. The stupid tiger was invisible once again, and yet somehow Sesshoumaru was managing to fight it. She had to hand it to the youkai; he was pretty darn good. He had seemed unusually stoic and cold on the way here and she could guess it was at the thought of meeting his father. Something told her that they had not ended on the best of terms.

"Toga, stay here!" She said as she inched her way closer. Shooting from that distance would put Sesshoumaru too greatly in the range of fire.

It was taking Sesshoumaru's best hearing to stay in the fight. Even so, he was always a second to late- always on the defense, and never being able to do offense. An arrow flew above his shoulder and made contact with some flesh of the youkai as his opponent was made visible. So the miko had decided to help- great. Who was calling it close now? He shot her a glance to which she only shrugged sheepishly. Kicking the tiger in the stomach followed by a hard punch angled to move him in the woman's direction, which worked, the youkai seemed to not be recovering as quickly; must have been the arrow.

Kagome watched as the youkai landed only a couple of feet away from herself and gave Sesshoumaru a sour look. He was by her side instantly this time slicing trough flesh with his wipe of venom. "What now?" She heard him ask and pushed her feeling of vomiting away.

"The jewel...It's in his stomach...um, can you get it out…so I can purify it." She could do it herself, but she really thought that Sesshoumaru was more fitted for the dirty work; literally dirty work. One raised eyebrow from him told her that he knew her intentions. She backed up and closed her eyes as he pulled out Tokjin and no doubt cut through the youkai's gut. 'Gross gross gross!!!"

Sesshoumaru cut through the stomach while pulling the youkai yup from his neck and he kicked the small thing that fell to the ground to Kagome. He was sure that it was the jewel. Hearing the tiger moan in pain he realized he was still alive. "Perhaps your kind will think twice at an assault against the west, tiger." he growled before bringing sword down on his neck.

He glanced over at Kagome who looked she was about to be ill and was picking up the jewel with a leaf to prevent from touching the juices that were on it. He looked over at the boy who was his father who was now cautiously walking over with wide eyes. This was something that he had not looked forward to; facing his father. Whether he was a boy or not.

"Can we get away from here as soon as possible?" She exclaimed next to him and he nodded and led the two away from the gruesome scene. He stopped when they approached a small pond.

Kagome had been trying to answer the boys question but was still completely grossed out by the jewel that she held wrapped in a leaf. "Oh thank God!" She cried when she saw the pond and she ran to clean the jewel in it; the boy running after her. When she had happily cleaned and purified it she gladly turned her attention on him. Sesshoumaru was now nowhere in sight and she assumed that he in no way wanted to face a reunion with his young father.

"So what is that thing anyway?" He asked gesturing to the jewel the Kagome had just placed in a small silky bag.

"Well, it's something that can give someone power, at the cost of them losing their souls and becoming obsessed." She answered him the best she could. From looking at him she could tell that he had been away from home for a good amount of time. His kimono that was very similar to the one that Sesshoumaru once wore was dirty and even torn in some places. "You wanna take a bath?"

The young boy blushed and looked down. "I need it don't I?" She laughed and patted his head before pulling out her own bathing materials.

"Here you can use these and while you clean up I'll go into the woods and talk with Kyo." She gave him a reassuring smile and explained what he was to use each item for and then retreated to the forest to find Sesshoumaru.

"Hello?" She called out after she thought she had walked enough. "I know you can hear me with those-" He jumped down in front of her and she smiled. "With those doggie ears." she finished though he did not seem anywhere near as happy as she.

"You left him unguarded?" He said rather roughly and she frowned slightly.

"There's a barrier around where he is bathing and where I told him to wait." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You should be happy that we're half done." He didn't spare her a glance and only turned his back to her.

"Well you can throw these moods swings all you want but at least come back for the night time, assuming that we will still be here." She turned and went back to the pond were she had left the young Toga.

"He's like someone who would be in my father's castle! He fights so well and he seems so strong. Kagome, is it because he's a warrior that he seems so distant?" She smiled down at the boy in her arms. She had pulled every trick she could to keep him entertained. No one had ever said that Toga was so hyper-active! No matter, it had been fun and she welcomed the unexpected joy of being with him. She knew that Sesshoumaru was close by somewhere, and that soon he would make himself known to her since the sun was now preparing for its decent.

"Well I guess you can say that." She said softly. Sesshoumaru had caught her no fish so she and Toga had spent an hour or so catching some. She also had used the last of her noodles on the dinner. Why was Sesshoumaru so distant? She really could not pretend to know.

From the corner of her eyes she saw silver hair and she looked up to see him take a seat as far as he could from them while still being in plain sight. And here she had thought he had been warming up at least a little to her. "The scouts will be here in a matter of hours." She knew that he was talking about the three youkai from the castle that they had earlier encountered.

Toga yawned and she realized that he must be exhausted. Pulling her blanket around him she smiled. "Why don't you sleep till they come and get you?" He nodded but opened his mouth to speak.

"I ran from father because I did not want to begin my lessons." He said as if confessing to a priest.

"Well, now you know you shouldn't run from those who love you." A sad expression filled the boys face.

"Love? I don't know if you could call it love. I guess he loves me because I am his heir." He said and Kagome risked a glance at Sesshoumaru who acted as if he didn't hear. But she knew he did. "Maybe if he and mother loved each other, then they would love me more." Kagome was sorry she had even mentioned the word for a few seconds. Did love not exist in nobility? A life without love...she could not imagine it. It was like a world without color. Without taste.

"You know, I lost my dad when I was really young. He died in a terrible accident." The boy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Did he love you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes he did. Very much." The boy smiled and she smiled back. "But my father taught the most important lesson. You want to hear? I can sing it to you in song form, and then you can sleep and dream about it." The boy's smile grew even wider and he nodded excitedly.

Kagome cleared her throat a bit nervous for Sesshoumaru to hear her voice but she decided that it didn't matter. Someone had to tell this boy the most important thing she had learned. "My father told me this:

_"To make a mountain of your life_

_Is just a choice_

_But I never learned enough_

_To listen to the voice that told me _

_Always love_

_Hate will get you every time_

_Always love_

_Don't wait till the finish line_

_Always love_

_Even when you want to fight"_

It wasn't the whole song but she could see that the boy's wheels were turning. "What does it mean Kagome?"

"It means that you choose what your life is. You choose if it will be a mountain or a small hill that means nothing. But most of all you have the choice to love even when those around you don't. And as my father always told me, and what I myself have found, that it is best to always choose to love." The boy was silent a moment and she noticed that a single tear escaped him

"I have never heard something so beautiful and pure. Will you sing it again?" She laughed and sang it for him again before he drifted into sleep.

It took everything in him to stay where he sat. He knew that it was coming: the love part, but he had never expected it to make him feel the way he did. He remembered that his father told him "She told me that night to always love, and I dare say that more and more I find that her words were true." Love was something that he had examined in different points. He had watched as Inuyasha's guilt drove him to protect whoever was in need. Some would say it was his love for the miko that did that.

Inuyasha laid his life down to protect those who he called friend; many would agree that that was love. He had watched Rin marry; she had said that she was in love. Even the fox kit and claimed to have fallen in love at one point. His own father had secretly prided himself on the ability to love.

If he had ever felt love before he was sure that it was an emotion to be dread. It made you do crazy things. Compromise or even give yourself up completely. Sacrifice. He had loved Rin; he thought. He had loved her in his heart but never spoke the words. Or maybe he had that once. When she had been at the gates of death.

He had not expected for Kagome's voice to sound so pleasant. Hate. She had mentioned hate in the song. Hate will get you every time. It did not take him long to remember if he had ever hated. Yes, he hated.

First death. Then his father. Then Inuyasha. And after that hate was just a part of him. Had it got him? This he had to think about. True when he was young and death took his mother, his hate for that lead to nothing. Unless bitterness could be counted. He was mature enough to admit to the bitterness now. The hate for his father...even now he struggled against it.

Hate was such a strange consuming thing. Once one gave in to it even the slightest, it took over completely and would not let one go. Love, he suppose was different. Harder. It was easier to hate then to love. The thought left him startled. How could that be? The best way, he decided long ago, was to be the fool of neither hate or love.

Indifference. Apathy. Cold. Distant.

That was the best after all. He looked over at the two to find them both asleep. He assumed that the three youkai would be here in an hour or less. He was ready to leave this time, but of course the rest of the tale his father had told him made him want to stay as well. He wasn't sure what to make out of the very near future.

Telling her, he would not do. He knew perhaps his father had added on to the tale. Elaborated.

He let his eyes graze over the women's sleeping form. Something in him was growing use to seeing her in slumber. It was almost even calming. He tore his eyes away. She had won something from him. He couldn't explain it, but he was sure that even if he did not have to protect her, he would. Respect perhaps.

**There's chapter four!**

**I just wanted to say; Sesshoumaru's new illusion includes hazel eyes and the the fur/cloud/thing is not on him. Also- he had both arms! Sorry I just don't like writing him without both arms.**

**Thank you for read and your reviews!! I hope that I have made it clear that Sesshoumaru is hiding something?? Dun dun dun!!**

**Anywho the song is Addison Road- Always love. An awesome and moving song **

**:]**

**Im out for now!**


	5. The Castel of the West

Chapter Five: The castle of the west

Kagome stood looking down the well. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be rushing things along and she wasn't too eager to hold his hand again and jump into time. Toga was sure to be safely at his home now that it was day. Her and Sesshoumaru themselves had spent this whole day just getting back to the well.

At first there had been no conversational attempts from either. Well, Sesshoumaru would naturally never start a conversation, but she was too busy thinking about the dream the she had the night before. A dream where suddenly Inuyasha was with her and she had been so happy to see him and talk with him. But then Inuyasha left and there had only been Sesshoumaru who had looked awfully lonely. And then he had reached out for her and she had awoken panting hard.

She had come to the decision that it was being around Toga that had caused the dream. That and her own natural curiosity at why he had so successfully isolated himself from others. If no man was an island, then Sesshoumaru was doing one hell of a job at it.

When she had finally pushed her dream away labeling it as nothing, she had tried to pull him into conversation. Which had not worked until they were an hour away from the well. He had then talked a little. She hadn't even cared if they were one word answers. At least he had talked.

Looking up at him she noticed that his hazel eyes had been watching her this whole time. She tried to smile. "So what am I to expect on the other side?" She asked knowing that he alone had the only clues as to where they were headed.

"My father in his youth. We will be around him longer. If the tale is correct then the jewel will take more time than it did here to retrieve." He watched her as she nodded and looked slightly nervous. They had been standing by the well for a good ten minutes and yet he didn't feel any desire to jump in it yet. This was now the fourth day that they were gone. If he remembered correctly, the jewel in the next time would take six days. He would return only three days before the festival- if all went according to the tale.

He held out his hand, nothing more needing to be said. He saw a light blush fill her cheeks and he wondered why it did so. She took his hand. Hazel met sapphire and he nodded, bent his knees, and jumped.

Wells were not made for two people to jump down. She now knew that well. She groaned as she tried to get up but was stopped by the way her legs had tangled in his as they had fallen. He quickly removed himself from the ground and she was in genuine surprised when his arm sank around her waist and pulled from the well. He released her immediately once they reached the top, but still. The action was unexpected. And kind.

"Thanks." she mumbled to which she had no reply. "So where to now Kyo Kesuma?" She teased and he only glanced at her knowingly.

"This time, Toga will find us." She sat on the lip of the well.

"So we just wait here?" She frowned at the thought of waiting days just from him to find us.

"Yes. He is, expecting us." She tried to look for some other hint in his face of what to expect, but as usual, there was none.

"Uh...and why is that?" Sesshoumaru wondered if she had ever not asked questions. If she had ever once just sat back and accepted the answers she was given. From the small "hello" she muttered at him, he was guessing no.

"He has reason to suspect that the jewel is in the court of the castle of the west. He remembers what you told him of the jewel and our journey. So he is in fact, looking for us to come and retrieve it." He explained and she seemed to be satisfied with the answer. For the moment.

"Smart guy." she said quietly to which he did not reply. He was trying to get a sense of the forest; figure out who was nearby. Trying to see if his father was here. He hoped that His father would not take long to find them. That would only delay the time that was spent here, which Sesshoumaru had no time to delay due to the crisis that was now taking place in present time.

He felt him. He was near.

...ooo...

He ran through the forest. If these were the scents that he thought; then he was right! And it was great being right. But, he had been young and perhaps he didn't remember their scent. Of course, dog youkai's prided them self on such.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

He had never forgotten the odd pair that saved him in the forest on that day almost eighty years ago. He was now fully grown; still young and still a prince, but fully grown. Before when the miko, Kagome, had said that her and Kyo had to complete the jewel before going home; he had understood it to be a simple matter. They had got the first half easy enough surely the rest would not take them that long.

But when the strange murders had begun to take place in his own castle, he was lead by curiosity to disregard the investigation that his father's scouts were doing and pick up his own. After first he thought that he was reaching on a too far limb but when they could not explain the treachery in the castle, he was sure it was the work the jewel. He had kept his assumptions to himself not wanting to be made the fool. To go even further: he believed that somehow in some way, the odd couple would reappear just as they had mysteriously disappeared.

So catching this sent now was hope to him! He had waited two weeks. Naturally, he was sure that Kagome may not be alive after such a long time, but surely Kyo would. Of course now, he smelt them both.

He slowed when he closed the distance between them. From what he could see through the trees: They both looked exactly the same. Sure this was expected from Kyo but Kagome? Slowly he approached them knowing full well that Kyo had known he was there, unlike Kagome who had just noticed. Her blue eyes shined just as bright as he remembered. The pretty girl was still a youth. Young and beautiful.

She had been sitting on the lip of the well but now she stood smiling expectedly at him. Distantly he wondered why she looked at him like that. Like she knew something he didn't. Like she was somehow in awe of him. Well, with that he would not complain!

...ooo...

Sesshoumaru who would be strictly Kyo for the next six days observed his father. He almost looked how he had when he had last seen him. But he was terribly young. He couldn't say that he was looking forward to the next few days, but all he had to do was act like he was not himself and that this was not his father.

"My Toga how you have grown!" He heard Kagome break the silence next to him; it was like her to do that. The youkai that was very similar to him took the steps closer and bowed the slightest with a small smile.

"As male's do. But you Kagome, are as young and beautiful as I remember. This troubles me, although I will ignore it for considering my joy at finding the two of you." Kagome blushed slightly and laughed. He had never thought that he would witness is own father compliment the very miko that he had once almost killed on more than one account. Ironic how things turned out.

At first Kagome had been astonished at seeing him. With his gold eyes and crescent moon on his forehead. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru! Of course even now, she could pick out some differences. Sesshoumaru was slightly taller and his face slightly more slender. And he carried himself differently. Now that he was standing directly in front of her, Toga's eyes were a lighter shade of gold then Sesshoumaru's.

She did not know how to respond to the compliment, except trying to hold back the heat that she felt on her face; which she failed at doing. She let herself laugh nervously in the awkwardness and was thankful when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What is it that you sought us for?" Of course he knew, but she supposed that it was best to not wear all their secrets on their sleeves. So to speak.

Toga tilted his head at Sesshoumaru with a slight smile on his face. Sesshoumaru met him with a steady and as always- unrevealing face. "I think, Kyo that you'll know why I seek. I cannot figure how you'll disappear so well, and how Kagome here, although her beauty speaks for itself, is a human and has not aged in the last eighty years. However, I am in need of your assistance.. I think that the jewel has found itself in my home, and it is creating chaos. I would like you to come and see if I am right."

"Immediately, My lord." Kagome was thrown off guard by the answer and had gazed at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, whole only shoot her a glance that seemed to say that she should address him the same.

Toga smiled. "Well then let us be off. I'll admit that I did not set out expecting to find you'll, but we should reach the home of the west by the end of the day." He turned and begun walking and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and waited for him to walk first. Which he did with a blank glance at her.

...ooo...

"So we are not stopping for the night?" Kagome asked for the third time. "Kyo" like usual did not answer, Toga however stopped walking with a thoughtful glance. Kagome suddenly remembered that she was talking to the prince of the west. Of course Sesshoumaru was at one point the same and that had never stopped her from being herself. Of course, here she and Sesshoumaru were playing make belief.

Even Sesshoumaru was doing a good job at this! Although he was still stoic and indifferent as ever, he made it plain that his respect for the youkai was there. "I mean- I'm fine." She said lamely but he stood still and Sesshoumaru's feet came to a stop also.

"Well Kyo, we will make it before the night is over if we did not have to walk." She wondered if he had been considering on leaving her.

"The miko often brings up this problem." She could have sworn that he smirked as he said it, enjoying having someone else to side with him in the matter of her human weakness. She shot him a nasty glance in response.

"Yes...well then! Come Kagome! If Kyo will not carry you- then I will." He smiled in the kind way he did and Kagome found herself staled looking at Sesshoumaru for an answer. For her to arrive at the castle of the west in his arms could not be a good thing! And she was a human! She was guessing that this would not make it any better. For a second Sesshoumaru looked surprised before suppressing the emotion.

"My Lord that will not be necessary. Her staus-" Sesshoumaru tried his best to arrive at some excuse but was cut of clean by Toga. She wondered if he hated the lack of authority he had.

"Non sense! My reputation has never been clean, after all." He winked and all Kagome could do was stand in shock. This was not what she had expected at all from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. Of course, he was still young.

Before she could even object she was being tightly held around the waste and being pulled at an alarming rate. She saw Sesshoumaru's slightly frowned face before he too took off.

Sesshoumaru paced the hall. He knew this hall. At one time he had been the one to lead guest into these chambers. It was the chambers that held special guest. He had not expected to be put here, since the Lady and the Lord of the castle had not been informed that they were even here. He had actually been pleased to see his home. It was slightly different then how he remembered. Smaller at some points. He himself had had a number of renovations done while he was in power. So would his father, when it came time for him to rule.

Kagome's room was across the hall from his, in this very hallway that he was pacing. He had heard stories that his father had been a free spirit, but to say that he was not surprised by how he had acted tonight would be a lie. He had willingly and joyfully carried Kagome a little less than half of the way here. It was one thing to carry a female, but it was more than that. Kagome was human. But he hadn't cared; he had done it anyway.

From what he could tell Kagome had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. He had been in this hallway for thirty. She had said something about being extremely happy about having a warm bath and a real bed. She had asked him for a tour and Toga had answered with a yes that he would show her for tomorrow. He knew that she had really directed the question to him, but Toga seemed to have not noticed.

Once Toga had left the chambers, Sesshoumaru had tried to tell the girl that they needed to talk about the situation, to which she had held up her hands and said that tomorrow they would. He could hardly care to threaten her.

When the three had been walking Toga had filled in the silence by updating them on the situation. Murders had been taking place rapidly and they could not find the murder. It was becoming a large case since the ones being murder where important people. At first it had been a servant. Then two ladies in the court. And then, even an attempt at the Lady of the West. It was now top priority.

He stopped walking and opened the doors of the chamber. This specific chamber featured the best rooms, aside from the family wing. It had two doors at each end. One lead the way to the a stair case or, even, if you kept walking, to the family wing. The other door was a bridge that was over the central garden. This was the door that he now went out of.

He did not walk all the way out on the bridge but walked to one of the balconies that were connected to the bridges that ran over the garden. The cool breeze swept over his face as he examined the ground below him. The garden would grow to extremes when he father took over. From somewhere in his mind an image of Rin running through the garden came. She had loved the gardens of everything else in the castle.

Tomorrow would mark the fifth day that he had been gone. The next six days would be the grey area in the tale. His father had left out some detail and told him others. The details he told would not help them find the jewel. In fact, what his father told him helped him in no way what so ever. Strangely enough Kagome had told him (the only thing she had said before going to sleep) that she had not felt the jewel. But according to his father's stories; the jewel was here. He slowly turned and made his way back to his bedroom that Toga had assigned to him.

It had been strange addressing anyone with the respectful "My Lord" title, but it would be required greatly in the castle. He would have to tell Kagome that tomorrow. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He had not slept since the first night that they had arrived in the past. Although he would not make the mistake of not being on his guard, he would sleep tonight.

...ooo...

Kagome opened her eyes and her first instinct was to panic. A gorgeous high ceiling was above her and she laid and waited for her memory to catch up with her. It was the best sleep that she had had in a long while. Well to be exact, four nights, but it felt long none the less.

Distantly she thought of what Toga had told them about the mysterious deaths. She assumed that Sesshoumaru would fill her in on what the tale would guide them to do, but she had told him last night that she had not sensed the jewel. Surely if it was here in the castle she would have sensed it. True, the place was huge, but she should have still been able to sense it.

She stretched and let out a yawn. The place was beautiful. Fortunately Toga had not caught her mess up last night when she had asked Sesshoumaru for a tour.

"My Lady." She jumped up at the voice, startled that someone was in the room and she had not noticed. The youkai had a long ponytail holding gray hair with green-yellow eyes. She bowed her head. "I apologize I did not mean to startle you." Kagome straightened up. If she didn't know better she would say the youkai was uncomfortable.

"No it's okay. And I am no lady. My name's Kagome." The youkai eyed her a few second before nodding and bowing yet again.

"It would be disrespectful to address a guest of Lord Toga as such, Lady Kagome." Her small voice said. She walked closer to the side of the bed and offered Kagome a glass of water. "My name is Hiro and I will be waiting on you for your stay."

Kagome smiled and drank the water. "Oh, well thank you." She replied awkwardly. "But really it would be fine to call me Kagome."

Hiro informed her that it she would help her get dressed and that she was then to meet Lord Toga and Lord Kyo for breakfast. She was glad that the youkai had stayed to help: traditional kimonos were not easy to get into. She was told that her clothes from the future were being cleaned but that Lord Kyo had said that she would wear the clothes provided by Toga for her stay. Figures.

Sesshoumaru waited in the hall. Her doors opened and first the mouse youkai walked out followed by Kagome. Her Kimono was blue, purple and white and fit around her perfectly. Her hair had a single braid on the side that stuck to her head and also intertwined was a red flower. He nodded at the servant that she could take her leave and waited till he could feel her out of ear shot.

"Sleep late?" he commented and she rolled her eyes. She may have looked different, but it was the same miko he had encountered so many years ago. Stubborn. She leaned against the wall casually.

"Well sorry if I enjoyed my sleep." She told him crossing her hands over her chest. "So what do we need to talk about? You finally going to fill me in."

"Put a barrier around us." he stated and though she frowned, but she complied. He felt the shimmer of her energy surround him and saw that she had not even moved from her spot on the wall. She had got control of her energy if she could successfully put a barrier without even thinking.

"What was that for?"

"So we are not heard." he replied "We are expected, so listen. I don't have time to explain. While you are here, it is best to address my father as Lord Toga. Although he won't mind, his court and his servants will. From the tale my father told I know only this concerning the jewel: that it is here and that the youkai that has it is a female whom seeks to be my father's mate." That wasn't exactly the truth. There were other details that he knew, but they were pointless to mention.

"Okay." She said surprising him that she had no questions. "If the jewel is here, I cannot sense it all. So what we going to do? Interrogate every female that's after your father?" That was a rightful question. In truth he had no idea. The tale gave him no hint as to how he was supposed to get the jewel. For the most part he had been relying on Kagome.

"We let things unfold." The solution sounded weird even to him. He had never been a "let things unfold" person. He had always been the exact opposite.

"Cool." She said as if it was that simple. "Let's eat I am hungry!" She dropped the barrier and he ignored telling her that she shouldn't have without his permission. Telling the girl anything was completely pointless. She was like a loose cannon.

"Do try to act decent. The Lord and Lady of the West will be at breakfast." He walked pass her leading the way and noticed that her scent had changed from calm and cool to anxious and nervous.

...ooo...

"Oh Kagome, you were fine. Splendid even! Uncommon yes, but I think my mother found it refreshing and my father- interesting to say the least." Kagome smiled and let herself except what he was saying. Sesshoumaru had not told her that it would be disrespectful for her to even talk, but once she did she had had Toga's mother laughing. Even his father seemed to warm up to her by the end of breakfast.

Toga had told them that it was best if they did not tell why exactly they were here, so his parents had been told they were just old friends visiting.

"Can the young have old friends?" His fathered had chuckled. "Well then, the two of you have my blessing to stay."

"Well thanks, but you'll could have at least told me that it would be an insult to talk!" Toga laughed slightly and shrugged.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that she had handled the breakfast with unexpected grace. The moment she commented to Lady Yonda about her apparel he was sure that they would kick her out of the castle altogether. But they had not. By the end of the meal the two seemed quite warm to her. He supposed that it was because they could see that her heart was in the right place. She was a free spirit, like their son.

"Yes how about the tour now?" Toga asked and Kagome nodded in agreement. He was not near as eager as her, but it would be nice to walk the halls of the place he had once called home. He had always hated that it was in his rule that he had lost it, but none of that mattered anymore in the future.

...ooo...

Kagome loved the gardens. It was possibly the most beautiful and peaceful place she had been to. When they had finished touring the castle-only a portion of it- it had been lunch time. Sense Kagome had described her pleasure for the gardens he had told them that lunch would be served in the garden. The table they sat was some kind of white stone. Everything in garden was either of wood or stone now that she noticed.

"No, it's beautiful, I love it." she told Toga when he suggested that the castle wasn't great and that there was much he wished to change.

"And you Kyo? This was your first time to the castle and yet you show sign of amazement." She smiled and almost laughed as Sesshoumaru shot her a stern glance.

"It was beyond acceptable, my Lord." he answered and Toga nodded.

"I suppose any good warrior would not show his emotion." Sesshoumaru only nodded at this and before Kagome knew what she was saying the words spilled from her mouth.

"But you Toga, you don't hide a thing." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands surprised that she had said what she did. Toga only laughed.

"I like how you are honest Kagome. you are a rare kind, my lady. Perhaps you may consider, that although I seem carefree that that is my real mask. As perhaps though Kyo here seems serious, it is only a mask to how carefree he truly is." Kagome laughed at this and Sesshoumaru did nothing but stare at Kagome. They both shared information that no one in this time knew; and somehow that was fun.

"Toga!" Three heads turned to the approaching women. Kagome was sure it was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was gold and brown, her eyes dark green, and her skin a tan color. Her body was lean and tall with fat only in the right places. She suddenly felt a little self-conscious, but realized it didn't matter. She was not here to impress anyone.

Toga stood up and bowed. "Karela. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The women glanced over at Kagome as if she was nothing and let her eyes linger on Sesshoumaru for a moment before returning to Toga. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Suddenly the woman was not near as beautiful.

"You think me a pleasure? Oh Toga, you are sweet! Well, I know we are late, but father and I have just arrived for the ball tomorrow. Who are your interesting guest." Her cold eyes lingered on Kagome and Kagome started right back.

"Oh! This is Kagome and Kyo, and they saved my life when I was young." Kagome thought that he looked as if he might not have wanted to say that once he did. Despite her being aware the Karela did not like her in the least, she smiled brightly.

"Well she could not have possibly done that seeing that she's human." She spat the word human as if it was the foulest word.

"Well that is part of the beautiful mystery of Kagome." Kagome was thankful for the support and smiled even more. The youkai seemed upset at the remark but decided to say nothing and turned instead to Sesshoumaru.

"Kyo is it? How is it that I have missed seeing you?" she said sweetly and held out her hand and Kagome didn't know if she intended Sesshoumaru to kiss it or shake it. Either way, she was strangely extremely satisfied when he did nether.

"Perhaps a battlefield is not your place?" He replied and Kagome tried to keep from laughing. Karela gracefully put her hand to her side.

"No is not, but I can tell that you are accustomed to the battlefield." She smiled and turned to Toga. "Do come with me and say hi to father. You will won't you?" Toga looked like he would say no but thought against it as he turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry, but I should make this greeting. Please do what you wish and if you need anything at all then call for a servant. They have been told that you two are my cherished guest." He smiled and turned to leave as he added on. "The Spring Ball is tomorrow. I think it is best if you attend, considering why you came."

Kagome caught the hint and waited till they two were out of sight before looking at Sesshoumaru, who was still looking at the way his father had went. "Well she was a peach."

Sesshoumaru now turned his attention to Kagome. He had to agree with her sarcasm, but he was use to women of Karela's nature. It was nothing new to him or, he would guess, his father. "A spring ball is he serious?" She told him and put her hand down over the table in his direction.

"Yes. It is a custom. And he is right; it will be the best time to see all of the court together." She nodded and frowned.

"What am I suppose to wear?" he knew that that would be of no problem. If Toga intended her to go then he would provide her apparel.

"Toga will have something for you." he replied and noticed that her frown had grown deeper and her eyes where in a down cast. "You are bothered?" He asked and realized that he had done so for no reason. Only because he wanted to know. This morning the girl had surprised him greatly in her eloquence and grace and he was curious now that he knew that there was more to the girl that he had first thought.

"No...well…a little." Her blue eyes meet his and he found himself not breaking the link as he usually did. This time it was her who looked away. "I just don't think I'll fit in with a bunch of beautiful youkai."

So this was about Karela then? Karela's reaction to her had been as obvious as the sun in the sky but he thought she had handled it well. The only reason the youkai female had acted so was because she felt threatened by Kagome. Kagome was not ugly by any slandered and with the power mixed into her scent and presence, no one would argue that she was attractive. He looked away from her realizing that he was included in that category. If only he did not have the stupid tale his father told always on his mind...

"For that you should not worry. Being Toga's honored guest, no one should slander." He answered her seeing that she was still distressed.

"Oh like Karela just did." Yeah he had lied.

"You are not here to be liked." He said coldly and she looked off into the garden.

"It's pretty here. Was it like this when..." She did not have to finish the sentence because he understood what she wanted to know.

"Yes. But bigger." He answered her and she smiled.

"Your right. Who cares if I am completely out of place and treated horribly?" She told him happily.

"You will find that most hostility will come from the females. Your power is enough to earn many's respect." She frowned and he realized that she didn't understand what he said.

"How long will this take?" She leaned back in her chair and asked him.

"Four days not counting this one." She looked at him surprised.

"Really?" she said and she then leaned over to his side of the table. "If I did not know any better I would say that you're hiding something Kyo Kesuma." She said and he leaned back in his own chair.

"And what is that makes you think you know better?" he asked her dryly and she continued leaning over to his side and searching his hazel eyes.

"Tell me the tale like he told you." she whispered and he raised an eye brow. He would never tale the whole thing- it was out the question. But it was amusing watching her how she was now. She was dependent and needing of him. He felt something in his stomach and he turned from her. There was no way those things should make him feel anything good. He heard her slid back in her chair.

"The tale is not as important as the strait facts that I give you." he said and she said nothing.

"I'm going to look around the garden." She said and stood. He was going to let her go but he suddenly became very aware of how many visitors were now in the castle and someone on here had been killing with the jewel. Knowing this he too stood and decided to go with her. Just in case. Damn that tale...

"You're coming with me? Don't tell me you actually enjoy my company." she mocked with a teasing smile.

"Yes I am, an no I do not. However, seeing as I am here to protect you." He said nothing more and she looked up at him.

"Well I am glad that you are taking your job so seriously." she said and stopped to look at the displays of roses. It had ever color of roses in this section of the garden. "I think Karela took a fancy to you." she said leaning over the roses with a smile. She laughed as he said nothing.

"She acted as she did to you from jealousy." The miko look startled and the sight made him almost want to smile. He hadn't meant to say what he did, but he supposed there was no harm in her having some confidence going into the Spring Ball. One of the biggest events in the youkai society. The only time when all four land came together.

"Why on Earth...?"

"I wondered the same." it took her a second to register that she had been insulted.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and smacked his arm in defense. There was a pause but when she saw that he would do nothing in return she laughed. "There was a time that you would kill me for that."

That was true. There was a time that he would have killed her for half of the things she had done today. But now was not that time and he was sure that he could not imagine killing her. The girl was far too interesting to want to kill.

**Okay theres another chapter!! :]]**


	6. The Spring Ball

Chapter Six: the Spring Ball

Toga had found them still in the garden an hour later. He apologized but informed them that he would not be at supper nor would the Lady and Lord of the West, but that they could still dine in the private dining room; reserved for family and special guest. Apparently there was a lot to prepare for the ball tomorrow. He also told Kagome that she would receive what seemed to be spa treatment in the morning and in the evening her ball gown would be brought up to the room.

Although she knew that Sesshoumaru did not require three meals a day she nothing short of begged him to dine with her so she would not be alone. So he had. He seemed to be getting nicer by the day. Of course he was still an ice block who you could never tell what he was thinking. That had not changed.

After a nice and comfortable dinner she had requested to bathe and retired to her room. Imagine her surprise to find Sesshoumaru there.

Her room was more like a hotel. It was huge. The large bed was behind two red sliding doors that were slightly see through. But there was also a seating area by a fire place. A desk was off to the side with an oiled lamb. Past that were a mirror and all the beauty supplies needed for primping. Not to mention the very large wardrobe. The place was nothing short of gorgeous. Her hair was still wet and she had only a light kimono wrapped around her as she walked into to see Sesshoumaru relaxing in a chair by a started fire.

She paused, but continued walking till she too sat down in a chair. "To what do I have the pleasure?" she copied Toga's earlier words, but he did not seem to find it amusing. Of course, this was Sesshoumaru and he seemed to find nothing amusing.

"Barrier" He said and she rolled her eyes but secured a barrier around her room.

"Does this mean I can call you Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a smile. Truth be told, she liked calling him Sesshoumaru much better. She also liked his golden eyes better and his crescent moon. She stopped herself realizing that she had no reason to like any of those features. He was looking at her curiously and she looked into the fire. "So why did you come?" she tried to sound causal and ignore the awkwardness in the room.

He said nothing for a while and it seemed like he was debating why he came. "At the ball, don't stray far from either Toga or my side." She was taken aback by his demand and sent him a questioning look. "It would seem that your death maybe sought after." She frowned and continued to give him a questioning look. "According to the tale." he finished and looked into the fire.

"And you thought it best to not tell me that I may get killed? What do I die at the end of this?" She stood up suddenly furious at his withhold of information. Once again he said nothing and becoming too angry and frustrated to look at him she retreated behind the red sliding doors. She slipped off her outer kimono and crawled into bed. "I'm going to sleep. So you can go." He did not say anything and she wondered if he was still there by the fire.

Sesshoumaru heard her but did not move from his seat. He could smell her anger fully. Cinnamon mixed into the strawberry and crèmes to create and interesting and somehow pleasing aroma. There was something else to. A spice of some kind. For a while he stared looking into the fire trying to decide what spice it was. Then is came to him. A pinch of cloves. The bitterness of the pinch underlined the scent as a whole and he closed his eyes and almost smiled at the scent.

He forced his eyes open and pushed away his delusional thoughts. He was not going to tell her about the fact that she may be harmed, but after deeper thought, he realized that it was best that she was prepared. The smell of cloves and cinnamon stopped and there was only strawberries and crème. He listened carefully and heard her steady breathing. She was asleep already?

He got up and although he meant to walk out of the room he went to the red doors and opened one the slightest. Her black hair was sprawled across the pillow and her blankets were at her waist reveling her shoulders and slender neck. Narrowing his eyes he closed the door. Why had he looked?

Making no sound he walked to the doors that would lead him to the hall and came to a sudden halt. The barrier. She had not taken it down and now she was asleep. So unless he woke her, then he would be stuck here till morning. He turned slowly debating his options. He really could carless about staying in her room: there was a small couch where he could rest till morning and she woke up. Of course when her maid servant came and found a barrier and found that he himself was not in his room- there would be no stopping the rumors. That he was not as willing to deal with.

Walking slowly to the red doors again he pushed one open. For a moment he couldn't decided how he should wake her up. "Miko." he said loud enough to wake her, not enough to scare her. She slumbered on. He said it again but she continued asleep. He watched as her chest rise and fall in perfect rhythm.

"Kagome." he let her name fall and blue eyes looked at him sleepily. Then widened. Then blush filled her cheeks. She sat up and pulled the blanket to her.

"I thought I told you to leave?! And now you come to my bed?! Sesshoumaru what?" He almost laughed at her petty anger and as the smell of cinnamon and cloves crept to his nose.

"The barrier. I cannot leave while it is in place." she blushed again.

"There it's down...No go." She laid back down and he lingered a second more before leaving. And a new sent added to the standard strawberries and crème. Cherry. He could guess it was embarrassment. At this he could not help the grin that spread on his face.

...ooo...

Kagome ate breakfast with Hiro the next morning. She was informed that it was against tradition to speak with any male on the day of the Spring Ball. She was glad; after last night she did not mind hiding from Sesshoumaru. When she had woken to see him in her door she had actually liked it! She only hoped that through some miracle he did not see her blush. Stupid dog youkai. She did not like entertaining the thought but when she had woken to see she had come to the startling realization that he could possibly be the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

At breakfast Hiro lead her to the spa room, where she too was getting treatment. She welcomed the company. "So you'll be going to the ball too?" she asked will they were being graciously messaged. The mouse youkai nodded. This morning the youkai seemed much friendlier and open.

"Yes, maid-servants are permitted to go. In fact, the only servants who aren't allowed are the ones that cook, but even they are allowed a good time after they finish." She smiled big and Kagome could not help but smile with her.

"So this is a big thing huh?" Kagome asked

"Yes. It's the grandest ball. The lands take turns hosting it. This year it is the west, and that is why I am able to go." Kagome nodded and relaxed. This really had to be the best massage she had ever had. Not that she had many at all to begin with. "I must apologize for my rudeness. I was just wry because I know you came concerning the strange incidents." Kagome looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Don't worry about it. All that's been going on, I don't blame you!" The youkai smiled.

"You are different Kagome. Your clothes, the way you talk and carry yourself. I think my lord is quite taken by you." Kagome sat up to look at Hiro carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked alarmed.

The youkai laughed. "He thinks well you, is all." She laid back down. "May I inquire of Lord Kyo." Kagome felt a knot in her stomach. That was something that she did not want to speak of. "He's been the gossip of the castle." Kagome laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. All the girls are talking of meeting him tonight. I mean the ones in the courts: I serve them so I hear their talk." Kagome felt a smaller knot and forced a laugh.

"Like that boy needs anymore reason to be arrogant." The two laughed and the massages stopped.

"Is there a relationship between the two of you?" Kagome looked at her and the mouse youkai blushed. "I just mean...I came to your room last night to apologize and there was a barrier and Lord Kyo's room was empty as well..."

Kagome laughed. "Well who's timid now?" The two laughed again. "But no. We are traveling companions."

The left the spa area and Kagome met other youkais that Hiro introduced her to. She was happy that none of these seemed to want to bit her head off. They all had lunch together and distantly Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing.

"You should all some to my room to get ready!" Kagome told the youkai. They were in the garden laughing and all having fun. She felt like she could actually fit in. The air was buzzing with excitement and the tradition became a fun game. Who could look at the males and say nothing, and what male would break his code of silence for one of the females. The first of the opposite sex you spoke to at the ball, you were giving them your code of silence and your first dance. Kagome grew nervous at that part, but the excitement and energy seemed to bring all the females together in a tight bond.

"Kagome, I don't know…you are in the honored guest chambers." Hiro hesitated. Not all the youkais were servants but they all seemed to be as hesitant as Hiro.

"Don't be silly. Toga will let us do whatever if I asked for it." They all gawked at her and she blushed "I didn't mean it like that-" but she was cut off by six girls laughing.

Dinner in the grand hall was at six, and the ball at seven. She had been informed that dinner was the time when you sought out the one you wished to speak to first. She had also been told that only desperate ones spoke to a guy first. "Let them speak first! Keep them hanging by the thread!' They had told her.

"Will Kyo-sama be asking you Kagome?" "Oh he's beautiful!" "I wish he would ask me!" "Him or Lord Toga himself!" This is the kind of talk that they swarmed Kagome with every few minutes to which she continually told them that she was the last one he would waste his breath on. At four thirty the seven girls made their way to Kagome's room together, Kagome in the lead.

She pushed opened the door only to see Sesshoumaru walking from his room. All the voices stopped talking. Kagome caught his eyes tried to smile and turned to open her own room as the laughter of the girls filled the room. "Kyo can break his silence for me anytime!" Nyami, the cat youkai exclaimed. For a while they showed each other each other's dresses. Kagome herself had been amazed by beautiful gown she found on her dress with a note attached:

Kagome,

I thought that this would look lovely on you. See you tonight.

Toga.

Oh, and I wrote this last night so it does not

count.

The note of course left them all saying that Lord Toga would be the one to break his silence to her. Of course when the conversation came to who they thought would break their silence; they all became as timid as lambs. Her room soon became a beauty dresser parlor and they all help each other.

"So how is it that all these people know me and I have not met any of them?" She asked and Hiro took a leaf from her book and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome dear, in castles, gossip is bigger than the army!" voice chipped in their agreement. Seeing Kagome's troubled look Kalye told her reassuring.

"It just depends on what table you hear it from. The court ladies don't like you cause you are so close to Lord Toga. But all the other youkais say that there is no way your human and are completely curious about you and those sapphire eyes of yours."

She was thankful for the group she had met because now she felt like she might enjoy the night. Besides, she would have been lost without them. The grand hall was huge, like everything else in the west. The very long wood tables stood with place sittings and wine glasses. "Where do we sit?"

Hiro took her hand and lead her to a seat in the middle of the third table. "The lords and ladies left clear instructions that you are to sit in the third table: the table of honor." Kagome frowned at this.

"Will you'll seat with me?" she asked and Hiro nodded.

"They also left instructions that you can have whoever you wish sit with you. Besides, I would not leave you with those sharks." Kagome took a seat and glanced down the table. There sat Karela with a group of women that looked as vicious as her. Joy. "All girls on the left side. All guys on the right." Hiro whispered in her ear and Kagome smiled. It would be interesting not talking to people who were sat right across from her!

"Kagome, you look stunning." Kagome turned and quickly stood and bowed to the Lady of the West.

"Not near as much as you." she finally replied. Lady Yonda greeted the youkais she was with.

"Do you all have who you will wait to break your silence for?" She asked with a smile and all muttered shy excuses. Lady Yonda laughed.

"It's a terribly hard choice! Of course my mate has been me scapegoat for the longest. Well Toga did steal it from him once." She smiled at them again and they bowed as she left. As they said this the Toga, Sesshoumaru, and a few other handsome youkai took their seats across from them. Yes, dinner would be interesting.

"She only greets you to be polite." She heard Karela's voice a few seats down and she looked down and smiled. She was upset that Toga had not sat in front of her.

"Are you saying that our lady is a liar and a deceiver?" She asked innocently and all those present laughed as Karela's cheeks grew red with fury. By then end of dinner Kagome was sure that she knew all those that wanted Toga as a mate; and there were many. She even caught many girls casting her eyes at Sesshoumaru.

...ooo...

Sesshoumaru was accustomed to the ceremonial rituals. After all, it was practiced even now, in the future. However, this time it felt different. Perhaps because he did not have to be Sesshoumaru Lord of the West. He was just Kyo with hazel eyes and no crescent moon.

He had spent the morning and most of the afternoon in the dojo. It was the number one spot for all males on the day of the spring ball. Although they were not near as bad as the females, the energy in the air was still there. Every other minute or so he would hear one ask "Who you going to break for" "Who's your girl?" It was so use to such phrases at this time of year, although he had not been asked in a very long time. When he was Lord of the West, he was required to pick one to dance and of recently he only did it to please others and he would always pick one he knew had not romantic feelings for him. The tradition was mostly annoying to him, but out of old habit, he participated.

But here he was Kyo- the gossip of the castle and all wanted to know who he would ask. Some battled over who they would ask, but it all came down to if the girl talked back to you. Of course if she denied you her first dance, you would have to wait till she had had her first dance and then dance with her. He had been mildly surprised at how many asked him about Kagome to which he had only answered them roughly. Truth be told half of them Kagome would not to dance with at all but probably would be to kind to deny them.

The strangest part of his morning was when Toga found him and asked him to spare. He had not spared with his father since he had been in training and he was annoyed that he could not object to the prince of the west.

The match became heated and finally the two had to call it draw. Truth was, Sesshoumaru had held back while Toga had given his all. His father was the most powerful youkai he had known growing up and he had spent his whole life trying to surpass him. Toga right now was young, but he was sure that he had surpassed his father's strenght. Which would make any farther proud. But his father had never seemed proud of him. Not then, and he was sure not now.

After a shower he had went shortly to his room before he went to get ready. He had caught Kagome's blue eyes before she turned. Out off all the scents he focused on just one: Strawberries and crème with cherry mixed in.

He did not know who he would break his silence to or even if he would. Toga insisted over and over that he would have to break it, for his sake. Toga had also informed him that he had sent the best dress he could find to Kagome to wear. Distantly, he thought that Toga would break his silence to her. He knew he would, somehow. He certainly did not want to break his silence to her, but really had not occurred to him that she would be desired after.

Of course now, it was quite clear to him. Toga was right, the dress was good. She had black gloves that reached past her elbows. Her gown had no straps, but curved in around her breast. Not showing too much, but not hiding to much either. It was mostly black. A dark purple sash pulled around her waist and made a bow at the back.

A large diamond necklace hung from her neck in the shape of heart. Her hair was up and neatly curled with some strands falling stray.

Through dinner he had hardly looked at her but he had to keep telling himself not to. If Toga intended to ask her, hee better hurry before others did. The thought suddenly occurred to him that he should ask her. The thought confused him and he wondered if she would choose him or his father? Dinner passed with the excitement that it did every year. At another table some slipped up and broke their silence and all laughed. That always happened every year.

The giant clock struck seven and the anxious nervous and excitement smell was almost to much for him. Now that she had turned away from him allowed himself to look.

Kagome caught the fever going around and felt butterflies explode in her stomach. Who would ask her? What if no one did? Why was Sesshoumaru not even looking at her? He hadn't but once or twice and both in indifferent careless glances. Surely the girls were wrong; he would never ask. He looked very nice in his all black kimono with a gold sash and gold trimming. She wished his eyes were gold to match. The clock struck and she stood and followed Hiro and the girls. The crowed swarmed through the hall until they reached two swirling marble staircases. Hiro informed her that the girls would go the left and the guys to the right. And then the ball would began; a complete free for all. She carefully made her way down the stairs and managed to look across to the other said where she found Sesshoumaru's eyes and turned away.

Before she made it all the way down, there were some that were already dancing to the music being beautifully composed. She had once taken a class in ball room dancing and she hoped that it would carry her through the night. Hiro was asked just by the youkai she confessed she wanted. In one way or another she ended up next to Karela herself. They did not share a word.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru first, he was close. Very- just a foot or two. The she saw Toga coming to her side. The moment seemed slow. Karela was already crossing over Kagome thinking it was her that Toga would ask. She was aware the Sesshoumaru was starting at her and then at Toga. When Karela noticed that Toga's eyes were on Kagome she played it off and smoothly turned to Sesshoumaru.

Toga reached for her hand and as he spoke she heard Karela say the same next to her. "Take my silence?" Kagome risked a glance at Sesshoumaru but smiled at Toga. Who would say no to the prince of the west?

"Of course, and take mine." She said remembering her traditional line. He kissed her hand and he led her to the floor. She distantly noticed that Sesshoumaru was leading Karela into a dance.

"Why Toga, you'll make me the talk of the castle by choosing me." She told him with a laugh. If she had been told she would be a grand ball dancing with Inuyasha's father; she would have never believed it. She was suddenly so thankful that she got to meet him and be a part of his life. At least enough to where he would tell his son the story.

"You did not know that I would ask you?" he asked a sparkle in her eyes as she blushed. He was flirting. "Kagome dear, I know that there is something off in your story. Tell me why you are still young." they glided gracefully and she smiled.

"You will never believe me." he suddenly became serious.

"You went through time didn't you? The jewel is not of this time, and neither are you or Kyo." She was taken by surprise at him figuring it out and almost missed a step.

"How did you know?" he smiled sadly.

"I am a smart man, Kagome." He spined her and brought her close. "If you were in my time" he returned to the normal position "Then I would do my best to win you over." This made her blush scarlet, she was sure. And he laughed. "I get the feeling that you know a lot about the future." She smiled and nodded.

"I really did this to make Kyo jealous. So he would realize what he had in front of him." Kagome looked over to where Sesshoumaru was leading Karela.

"There was a point when we were enemies..."She said softly and she heard the song ending.

"Kagome, he has a thick wall, but somehow I can see through that wall. And I see something that might grow into something more." The music stopped and the two stood still, he still had a hand on her waste and his other hand in one her own.

"Toga you were right. I know about the future. I can't tell you anything, but I am so happy that I was able to meet you." she told him honestly and he smiled and pulled back from her. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Kagome love." he laughed "that's what you taught me! To always love." he smiled sadly and walked away.

Sesshoumaru could not hear what was being said over the music. He saw her blush the deepest that he had ever known her two and he saw the way they had been so serious. Something in him tightened and almost growled. That was his father that she was with. The thought was enough for him to vomit. He decided that was it: he was disgusted by the thought of her being with his father. Completely natural.

As for the girl in his arms, she would not stop talking and trying to seduce him. Lovely. When he wasn't thinking straight he was going to talk to Kagome. Not to ask her to break his silence, but just to talk to her. Which technically would have been the same thing. When the music stopped he bowed quickly and turned from Karela. He was sure that he said words to her but he could not recall what he said. He noticed absently that Kagome was not listening to the warning he told her as another random youkai was now asking her to be his first dance.

He turned away. "A drink, my lord." he took it mainly because it was something to do. Some male youkai from the morning, came a spoke with him about something and he talked back not really interested in his own conversation; his eyes always managing to fall on the miko. He kept telling himself it was just to make sure she was protected.

Kagome had not expected to break so many bows! After her fifth dance she had politely went to get a drink. "I wouldn't do that." Hiro was to her right with a handsome young man on her arm. "They spike it every year; and no human can handle a youkai's whiskey." She laughed and went back to the dance floor.

"Finally tired?" She turned, actually happy to hear his voice. But something was different about him...off.

"Um, yeah. This bow breaking is hard work." she smiled up him but he looked away from. Which was expected because he always did.

"I see you willing accepted every request." She suddenly frowned. His voice was accusing and even...angry.

"So?" she turned from him but he only stood in front of her again.

"Will you sleep with my father next?" He said it right in hear- only she would have heard it. It took everything in her to not slap him but then she realized she had done it anyway.

"You ass!" She settled for saying and he only looked away. Suddenly not feeling in the ball room mood at all she left him and made her way to door that she hoped would lead her out. She could already feel her eyes sting.

She pushed through some double doors that lead into a dark hall. She had no idea where she was at, but it didn't really matter at the moment. She just needed to calm down. She heard the giant clock chime. It was eight, and she was already tired and tangled in drama. Had she really appeared like that? Was that what others thought? That she was sleeping with Toga?! Of course he himself just admitted feelings for her- which was crazy enough already.

"Tired princess?" She turned to Karela and she hoped that she had no tears on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily and the pretty youkai smiled.

"For weaklings like you to know your place." she said sweetly. She couldn't say what made her do. Maybe because she just wasn't feeling good. But she held out her hand and generated her power to the palm of it. She saw Karela's eyes widen. Being purified was the worse way for a youkai to die.

"Does that feel weak?" She asked before closing her hand and recalling the power. But right before she called her power in- she felt it. The jewel. But as soon as her power was recalled she no longer felt it. Her eyes widen. Karela had it.

"You're carrying it." She heard herself say before she could pull the words back. For a second Karela seemed to not know what she said but then her eyes narrowed and her hand went to Kagome's throat.

It was only there a while before it was forced off. "This would leave your reputation tarnished, Karela." Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome rubbed her neck. She heard Karela walk away and go back to the ball room. She looked to see hazel eyes starting at her. The jerk-face of the day was standing there starting at her.

"I told you to stay close." he said and she turned away.

"Well if your weren't such a jerk." She mumbled.

"Perhaps." She eyed him wryly.

"What's wrong with you?" and then it came to her. "Did you drink some punch?"

"Three glasses." he was rubbing his head.

"You dummy! It's spiked with youkai whiskey." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Was it? That's why I feel this way?" His eyes were intense and she felt the knot in her stomach come back. Sesshoumaru drunk was weird. She thought that was impossible, but apparently youkai whiskey was strong. She gasped: gold eyes and crescent moon. He was losing control.

"Sesshoumaru you idiot! Come on I'll help you get back to your room unnoticed." He didn't even notice she had not used his fake name.

"I don't know where it's at." he frowned and leaned on the wall. Kagome could blow steam! The day had started out so great and now all this?! She decided to tell him tomorrow when he was sane about the jewel. For now she would have to lead him to the room. She figured that she could find her way.

An hour later she made it to his room. She had got completely lost and walked the whole place in search of the stupid room and it took an hour to find! To make it worst a drunk Sesshoumaru was the almost the opposite of a sober one. He wanted to stop at every corner and tell her something about when he was a child or even about Rin. Under different circumstances she would have listened, but knowing that he was walking around looking like the Lord of the west himself, it would be best to get him to his room.

And from there it did not get any better. She had decided on putting a barrier so that no one would come in and see him somehow while not in disguise. He walked him to his bed that was behind green see through sliding doors. His bed was even bigger then hers.

"So you just lay down a sober up and I'm going across the hall." She told him and he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No." she tried to lose herself but it was of no use. Without noticing she sat on the bed.

"Why no? You are acting soo weird!" She put a barrier up before she forgot. Of course if she left he would be stuck in the barrier until she dropped it...maybe she should stay.

"Karela...she could try and hurt you again." He said and she meet his steady gaze. Well at least his eyes were gold again and the crescent moon was back. Her stomach twisted and she looked away.

Suddenly his hand was behind her neck and he was pulling her forward. She tensed unsure how to react and her hair stood up as he nuzzled his nose in her neck. She couldn't believe this is what alcohol made him do. "Strawberries..."he heard him say and she laughed awkwardly.

"What?" He pulled back but only enough to where she could see his eyes. The only light they had was from the fireplace and a single candle outside of the bed area, but she could see his golden eyes perfectly.

"Your scent…It's Strawberries and crème but when you get embarrassed or nervous it has a hint of cherry mixed in. When you're upset cinnamon and cloves are mixed. The madder you are the stronger the cloves." And like this wasn't enough he did something that made her heart break. He smiled.

Had she ever seen such a perfect smile? No wonder he never smiled! He would kill any girl around with that smile. She felt her arms go weak and he kept smiling. "There's lemon now...what's lemon Kagome?" He smiled wider and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't take this! She pulled back and stood. He kept smiling a little and sat back looking at her.

"I have to go to my room and get something to sleep in and probably should sleep over there because you have gone crazy." He was up in a flash holding her back and putting her back on the bed. She had to admit she was weak to respond. And worse: she had no alcohol. No excuses for her.

"I told you. Too dangerous." He said in her ear and she leaned back on the pillows as he suddenly got up and left and then came back with a sleeping kimono for men. She looked at it and then at him.

"You want me to wear that?" he nodded and she rolled her eyes. What choice did she have? Maybe she would sneak over once he knocked out. "Okay well I'm going to go out there and change." She left and got out of the way of the see through door.

"Come back though. Have to tell you something." She grunted in annoyance and she heard him say cinnamon. Which got her madder. Why did he have to be so cute about all this?

The sleeping kimono was surprisingly very warm and comfortable. She had to tie the sash pretty tight to keep it on and it draped on the floor as well as her shoulders. Thank goodness for the veil she wore under her dress!

She walked back into the room and he was looking up at the ceiling. She sat on the edge." What do you need to tell me? "His golden eyes fixed on her and moved over the robe.

"You're small..." He said it so quietly that she had to think that he didn't even know that he said it. "My father...what did you tell you that made you blush so deeply?" She blushed and without noticing moved under the blankets. "Tell me." he said and she looked into his eyes and fell.

"That if I was from his time that he would do all he could to win me over." She said quietly and she saw him frown. "Did you mean what you said? Am I a slut to you that would sleep with him just like that?" he frowned deeper at this.

"No. I apologize."She nodded sure that without alcohol he would not apologize. Suddenly he pulled her to him and she was right beside him. He leaned himself on his side to where he was looking down on her.

"Tomorrow you'll wake up and be mad that you even hugged me."

Sesshoumaru knew she was right. Tomorrow he wouldn't know what to do with himself, but hearing what his father her said...made him feel weird. And the alcohol was invading all his choices and judgments. He nuzzled her neck and breather in deep. Strawberries. Crème. Cherry. Lemon.

He had to figure out what lemon was...he kissed her neck and then he was gone and passed out.

If she wanted to, she could move. He was still holding her but he was no longer leaning over her. His nose was still in her neck; he turned to were her back was to his chest. But she couldn't lie. She rather stay. The butterflies that erupted when he had kissed her made her wantt to jump up and down.

The worse part of this all was that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed him holding her back. Him telling her what she smelt like- who knew that he was keeping track? Him holding her. Toga's words kept bouncing in her mind.

Unfortunately he would wake up in the morning and be very upset. She almost laughed. She could not be falling for Sesshoumaru: that was not possible. She looked at his sleeping from as she removed herself from the bed.

Man. But he was gorgeous. She decided she would stay in his room, so he wouldn't be trapped. she slumped into the couch be the fire and feel asleep quickly and peacefully.

**Yay:]**

**Sorry if Sesshoumaru was a bit OCC, but hey! He was drunk :] And I like the whole scent thing that he's keep track of.**


	7. Sickness

Chapter seven: Sickness

His first thought was that his head was slamming. His second: Strawberries and crème. He snapped his eyes open, half expecting her to be right beside him; her scent was there but she was not. He sat up slowly fully aware that she had a barrier around the room. Why...?

He felt his eye twitch as yesterday's memory flooded him. Most if it was hazy but he could make out what had happened. He had been very close to her. If he could recall he went no further then inhaling her sent. Of course, he had the excuse of the spiked punch, she did not.

He stood and slid the door open. He eyed her lying on the couch and slightly shivering in the robe that was failing to cover all her skin. The fire had naturally burned out during the night. He hesitated, weighing his options.

...ooo...

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched in the bed. She had no idea how the beds were so comfortable in this time but- wait. A bed? Hadn't she slept on the couch? She sat up quickly and threw the covers half off. She paused. The sliding door was green. Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru's bed. She frowned wondering how she was in the bed if she had been sure that she had eventually retreated to the couch to get away from him.

She stood slowly and opened the door after securing the sleeping-kimono, that was more like a large robe around herself.

"You wake." His voice came from the fire. Well of course he was here; the barrier was still up. But then he could have woken her up...instead he had moved her to the bed?

"Yea...you moved me?" She asked timidly. The chair he now sat in faced her and he nodded slightly. His eyes still golden. His crescent moon still visible as well as the fur around his shoulders. "Well I'll put down the barrier so that we can go along with the day." He said nothing and his eyes moved to the floor over to her right. After a few seconds she followed the trail and blushed.

Her dress. She must look completely awful! She had not let her hair down of remover the makeup that was put on her. In fact her diamond necklace still hung on her neck!

"Right." She walked over and picked it up. As she folded it carefully, she dropped the barrier that she had placed around them. By the time she had turned back to him, he was no longer Sesshoumaru of the West, but Kyo, her companion. She smiled and then the revelation she had from the night before slammed into her mind. He was standing, ready for her to leave, but she quickly concentrated on placing the barrier back where it was. He sent her a questioning glance and she stepped closer to him.

"The jewel I know who has it. It's Karela."

Sesshoumaru toyed with the notion. Karela was tricky but hardly the person that he would think to have the jewel. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about the thing in the light of recent events.

"And how do you know this." She was two feet away and her determined blue eyes looked up at him as she told him what she had felt the night before when Karela had cornered her off. That's right; she had tried to hurt Kagome...

"And she knows I know that she has it." She finished and he turned away from her, allowing himself time to speak. According to the tale: they had two days left. He had not expected to find the jewel so soon; it was hard to imagine that it would take two whole days to close in on it.

Of course, now, Kagome must be carefully watched. He was sure the Karela was still in the castle and she would no doubt be after Kagome. He, however must find a way to stay on her good side; that may come in handy. "You are not to go anywhere alone. We will tell Toga at brunch."

"Uh okay...well how about when I sleep? When I shower?" Her sleeping in her own room would be too much of a risk. Her Hiro should be enough to accompany her when she bathed. The word could not get out that she was sleeping in his room. Karela would not trust him then. Not that she trusted him now, which he would unfortunately have to work on.

"You will sleep here. Hiro will accompany to bath. She should be waiting for you in your room. Make sure that she knows that under no circumstances should anyone know that you are staying in my room. I must position myself on Karela's side." he told her sternly as he turned back to her only to have her look away and drop the barrier.

"Should be easy enough for you." She mumbled and stared towards the door.

"Meet in the family dining room as soon as you are clean." he said and she only mumbled something else in response. Although she was now gone, her smell filled the room. It was not a bad smell, but it was one that he wished to get away from. He left the room and headed to the male bathing rooms.

...ooo...

"So you are sure that's all that happened?" Kagome snapped her head up from the bath in surprise. She and Hiro had been in the personal bathing room for almost an hour; a barrier cut them off from any unwanted listeners. She had explained the whole story. Well aside from the time traveling.

Hiro laughed at Kagome's surprise at the question. "Oh come on Kagome. After such a serious conversation I think we should talk about something more light-hearted! Like what happened in that bedroom last night." Kagome sank her head back in the water one last time before getting out and pulling on one of the robs. Deciding not to dignify the question with an answer.

Hiro sighed. "Kagome, I am not a maid servant." Kagome looked over at the youkai who was leaning against wall looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Kyo on the first night you were her went down to the army and handpicked me to serve you so that you could be guarded at all times. I'm actually a spy for the west."

Kagome looked away to hide her shock. "Well that helps my situation." Hiro laughed. "I was supposed to be in the dining room as soon as possible like an hour ago, so I should probably get ready and go."

...ooo...

Sesshoumaru had been waiting with Toga for more than half an hour. Toga had been in vain trying to figure the meaning of the meeting he called but Sesshoumaru was reluctant to talk without the completely assurance of Kagome's barrier. Although Toga insisted that the room was secured but he was not about to take chances. The two lifted their heads at the smell of strawberries and crème. And laughing. She was with Hiro.

The two walked in, Hiro with her high ponytail and graceful walk and Kagome with a smile. Toga immediately stood up and embraced Kagome with a kiss on the cheek. Sesshoumaru looked away at the warm greeting. Where had all that came from? Hiro bowed a greeting and sat, obviously showing that she would remain with the girl that he had sent her to watch over.

"Is this as soon as possible?" He said not looking at her as she and Toga sat down.

"Well excuse me for being a bit slow this morning, Kyo. I was not able to float through last night as some of us did." Sesshoumaru shoot her a glance and let out a small growl, to which she smiled.

"No need for that! Now what is that we have all been brought here? Hiro I assume that you have given away your position?" The mouse youkai nodded.

"I have my Lord." Toga nodded.

"Very well then you may stay." Sesshoumaru would not argue on this matter; his father was the Lord of the West and although Toga was giving him a lot of room to say what should be done, he still got the last word. "Now Kagome dear if you can put up that barrier of yours that Kyo insists on, let gets this meeting going. My court waits for me."

Kagome did as Toga was said and looked to "Kyo" he only gave her an indifferent glance. She sighed. "I know who has the jewel." Toga, being the only one who did not yet know seemed to become instantly alert, losing his warmth and almost becoming the same as Sesshoumaru. She had never seen him this way.

"And why was this information not brought to me as soon as it was discovered?" His eyes cut at her and she looked to Sesshoumaru for help. Still indifferent as ever.

"I'm sorry, it's just last night the news was a bit hard to get to you." she answered firmly still looking at Sesshoumaru. Toga too looked at him, expecting some kind of answer.

"We have brought this to your attention as soon as the proper protection was available. However, Kagome's inability to reach here as soon as she can has delayed that." Kagome felt herself rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, you are the one that wouldn't let me leave your room last night."

"For your own protection and am I to assume that you would have ran to Lord Toga." she blushed slightly knowing exactly what he was accusing her of.

"You jerk-"

"Enough." Toga finally said his hand massaging his temple. "Although keeping the girl beyond her force in your bedroom and you Kagome with your delay this morning interests me; just tell me who it is that you say has the jewel."

Kagome relaxed and looked back to him. "Karela." At first he said nothing only looked from her to Sesshoumaru. Then he laughed.

"That cannot be right. As we speak the girl wishes to become my mate." Sesshoumaru finally stepped in.

"Kagome has the ability to see and sense the jewel. When we came here she was unable to sense it all. However, last night Karela attacked her and Kagome called her miko power and the moment she did, she felt the jewel. I believe it was because when she uses her power, the jewel calls to her." he said and Kagome was glad she did not have to retail the story for a third time. Of course, he managed to leave out the drunkard part.

"And why would Karela do this?" He asked sternly and Kagome gave a nervous glance at Hiro.

"I think...because she is determined to be your mate." She said slowly. "I have thought of this all morning. The jewel can be used to enhance what ever power you wish to enhance. Since she is more powerful then tiger youkai that we encountered before, she has more control. She has even managed to use the power of the jewel to mask it from me, which has never happened. I can guess that the servant was first to be killed because he overheard her talking about the jewel and her plan. Which means that someone may know also."

"It does not explain how my mother fell ill for so long." he said still unconvinced.

"I think that she is enhancing her power in magic and spells. That's how she got to your mother." here Hiro cut in.

"My Lord, you will recall that before My Lady's illness she did not like Karela, whereas now she seems to be content." Toga nodded and said nothing for a minute. Silence stretched and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, willing for him to say something.

"You are sure of this?" Toga finally asked his eyes piercing Kagome. She leaned over to him.

"Toga I know for a fact that she has it. The look on her face when I said out loud that I knew she did confirmed every doubt." He kept her gaze Then suddenly broke it.

"She knows that you know then? What are we to do of this? Seize her immediately?" Sesshoumaru now took over and Kagome was glad. She had not put much thought into what to do.

"Now that Karela knows that Kagome knows, Kagome must be protected at all times. But I suggest that we do not seize her immediately. Perhaps it will be best to get close enough to take the jewel by force. Usually those with the jewel cannot be stopped until the jewel is removed and seeing that Kagome cannot see or sense the jewel, the matter must be carefully taken care of."

Toga seemed to consider this. "Kagome you will stay by Hiro's side."

"No." The sudden forceful commandment was enough for Toga to give hard glare. "Kagome will be guarded by me."

"All due respect Kyo, If you intend to get on Karela's good side that it may be best to not be around Kagome at all. I am fully capable of protecting her." Hiro told him sternly.

Sesshoumaru had not thought that point through. The truth was that he knew how this tale ended and as it drew to a close he was trying to find a way to avoid it. But Hiro was right. He could not afford to be seen with her. In fact it would be best to plan a public display of disdain. "Agreed but she will remain in my room at night. Let no one through the chambers we stay in."

"I do not see that as necessary. She will sleep in her own room with Hiro." Sesshoumaru hesitated to object. If he was still the prince of the west, he would not stand for an almost stranger challenging him.

"My Lord, she is under my protection. I ask that you let me do that." he said looking at his one day father, but Toga's mind was clearly made up.

"No."

After this was settled the four ate in silence, tension, and the barrier still up. After; another drooling argument of how to prove to Karela that Kyo had an immediate dislike for Kagome. Hiro argued it would better is this was made in the private. Kyo; that if he ridiculed her in public it would have a lasting effect. Kagome argued that it was obvious that the two shared a dislike. It was in the end, Toga who laid out the plan.

It would involve a public display of dislike but also a private one. It would also call for Sesshoumaru to play a part that was very much unlike him. Kagome suggested they give him youkai whiskey to insure that he could pull it off.

The plan was to be put in motion today. The public display would be today when Toga was to address his court. The second and more private part would be done no sooner than tomorrow. With all four in agreement that they were all to relay this information to no one under any circumstances, the barrier was dropped and the plan was in action from that point on.

...ooo...

The thought had never accrued to him that he would be asked to do what he now had to since it was the decided course of action. There was no going back. The public display that would separate him and Kagome would not be the hard part. It was tomorrow's actions that he would have to fake the most, although public was still out character. He walked steady to the hall that he knew would lead to the large meeting room. Kagome and Hiro would come in through some other entrance and sit a ways off from him.

He walked to the seat that Toga had told him to: front row left side. He glanced over when he saw Kagome and Hiro enter and sit: front row right side. Letting his eye leave them, he casually looked for their target. Karela sat only a few rows directly behind Kagome. He felt his muscles tense. There was no reason to worry; Hiro had been train for worse circumstances then the stunt they were now trying to pull off. Kagome was safe. And yet, somehow, he felt that he would rather be the one at her side. Just in case. But until the jewel was discovered he would not go near her. He faced front. That wasn't so bad at all. He had been with her almost a week now although it seemed like allot more considering that she had stayed at his home in the present time.

Toga walked onto to the stage and to the pulpit. Sesshoumaru knew this room; it did not change when inherited the castle and had made many important and unimportant addresses over that pulpit. "Good afternoon my Lords and Ladies." Toga started with a smile. He had never known his father to smile so much or to be so warm. The way he treated Kagome was alarming in its self, but this man seemed so different. Perhaps the truth was that he had never truly known his father.

There was a short applause from the audience. "My mother and father wished for me to address you all this morning. I hope that the ball met your satisfactions?"This time there was a much louder applause. "Very good, very good. I myself enjoyed this year's breaking of silence," his eyes lingered on Kagome and then jumped to the rest. Sesshoumaru felt an annoying and unexplained feeling in his veins. "On other news, you who can are welcomed as always to stay and welcome the spring here, or you may also leave." Sesshoumaru knew that most would stay if they could. The Spring Ball was only the start of the week of celebrating and the partying, gossip, and gatherings would not be cut short.

"Now I am sure that you all have all seen my guests that I am keeping in my private chambers. Let me now introduce them." He held his hands out and Sesshoumaru stood, from the corner of his eye he saw Kagome nervously do the same. An escort brought them to the stage. "These two are both very dear friends of mine."

Sesshoumaru did not like the plan because of its risk, but it could not be stopped. "I invited them here to investigate the murders that have been taking place here." There was a mummer that spread through the crowd. "At this time I would like Kagome, my dear friend, to speak of what she has found." Sesshoumaru tried not to look at Karela to read her face. He could not show her any attention yet. It would be hard enough winning her trust back after protecting Kagome last night, but this would surely help. Lemon filled his senses. That's what lemon was: when she was nervous.

"Um, hi everyone." he almost laughed. Toga was cruel to make her be surely the first human that address the court. It was really unheard of, but her she was. All eyes on her. "Well, I must admit that was at a loss with how the murders happened. I specialize in a certain aspect that enhances a youkais performance in a dangerous way and that is why Toga brought me here. After last night, I think I have stumbled across the guilty one for the deaths and the almost death of Lady Yonda." a mummer swept the crowd. This was the dangerous part. Her saying this gave Karela every reason to kill her. "Although I am positive of this, I have told no one except Kyo here. I cannot give any details until I have evidence to present." She bowed and the mummer grew louder as the escort took her back to her seat.

Sesshoumaru stood back up to the pulpit. Kagome was the one that suggest she put her neck out there so that Sesshoumaru could present how he publically disagreed in hopes that Karela would approach him. "I am Kyo and although I am sworn to protect this human," he made his voice harsh and bit out the word human, "It is only because an unfortunate debt that I have to pay her. The woman has informed me of her thoughts and I am completely object. She has no evidence and has made an idiot assumption. Of course, what is to be expected from a human woman and her emotions?" He looked accusingly at Kagome and the frown that she had plastered on her face. He bowed slightly at Toga and returned to his seat waving off the escort as the crowd murmured excitingly. It was great gossip; the two have a disagreement over the murders.

Toga returned. "Well I was unaware at the divide of the two. I will have to speak with them personally and report back to you'll. On to other news" Sesshoumaru drowned the rest out. What did it matter what was happening the past? Not counting today he had two more days left. Tomorrow he had to pull off an impossible act.

To the right, Kagome did not listen either. Although the plan had formed under her idea, it did not mean she was not scared. If Karela had found a way to use the jewel, to hide the jewel so well, what else was she capable of? Surely she had just put a target on her head by saying what she did. For the worst part she had thought that Sesshoumaru had sold himself convincingly and that Karela would defiantly reach out to him.

She liked Hiro, but in all honesty, having Sesshoumaru's protection made her feel safer. Well it wasn't like his protection had been entirely removed put to sell the act, they would have to be apart from each other and Sesshoumaru would have to apparently show hate towards her. He had done it before so it shouldn't be that difficult. What would be difficult is acting like a desperate youkai who is after Karela's body. She almost laughed at the thought. But then again, she felt sick when she imagined him doing that. It really wasn't fair.

But oh well. That's what they had all earlier decided.

The day passed with not much action. Another part of the plan? Toga seeking Kagome as much as possible in hope that it would push Karela further to this Toga seemed to have no problem acting, however, it only made Kagome an even bigger target. Throughout the day she heard the gossip spreading. All were talking about who Kagome thought the murder was and why, if she and Kyo were not in agreeing, they slept in the same chambers. Some said it was because Kyo was jealous that Toga had seemed to steal Kagome's heart. Others said the one as glorious as Kyo could never be jealous over a human.

Toga joined her and Hiro for dinner in the main hall that they had ate in the night before. Last night had felt a lot more safe. "Kagome! I am sorry that I cannot stay and speak with you longer. Duty calls, love." he smiled with a small bow and left as Sesshoumaru came in.

"My, if only Toga wasn't so darn charming." she mumbled and Hiro laughed.

"Well miko, how long will you play on the prince's emotions?" she looked into hazel eyes and then looked around the room. Bingo. Clear earshot of Karela.

"I do not know what you imply." she answered with a shrug and brought her chopsticks to her mouth. Karela was now coolly walking over.

"Oh Kagome, you would not think to be using the prince to prove your wild claims?" she asked smiling at Sesshoumaru as she did so. "I assume that you apologize for yesterday Kyo? It was all in duty?"

Kagome wanted to gag but settled for rolling her eyes. "Yes, of course. I would never strike one of your standard other wise." on second thought laughing might be best.

"There are no wild claims Karela. And I do not use the prince's emotions. It is he who decides to act on them." She said smugly and Karela hesitated.

"You do not belong here. And your suggestions will not be heard." she bit out and turned to leave. "Kyo, seek me out some time will you?" she called as she left.

"Indeed Karela." without turning to Kagome he turned and left. She supposed that if he looked then Kagome would have had no control of her laughter. Although this was, of course, not at all a laughing matter.

She was dead tired by the time night fell and told Hiro that she wished for an early sleep. Hiro agreed that she too was tired but the as the two made their way for Kagome's room, Hiro was stopped by a messenger that told her she was to go to Toga immediately and alone. So a bit wryly she had left Kagome at the chamber doors telling her that she would be back. Kagome closed the doors softly and jumped at the voice.

"Where is Hiro?" she turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning on the wall next to her door.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to not be near me!" She whispered and went to open her door put his hand on it stopped her.

"Toga has restricted all from this wing. Where is Hiro? You are not to go anywhere without her. I thought this was understood?" His voice was just as harsh as it had been this morning and how it had been all day. Well, except when he had addressed Karela. Then it had been unusually soft.

"She left me at the door. Some messenger came to her saying that Toga requested her alone." she answered him "Can I go in my room now?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "That does not make sense. Toga knows the plan." Kagome sighed.

"I don't know okay? She said she'd be back soon. Now if you'll excuse me I am really tired and stress-"

"Scared."

"What?" she asked him angrily.

"You've been scared all day. Orange." She stopped and looked into his hazel eyes. So he was still on this thing about telling her all her scents? She had thought that was a drunk thing.

"Yeah well...call me an idiot." she said softly but with sarcasm and he looked away.

"I say what I must." he replied just as soft and she realized that he may actually feel bad for having to be rude to her. The thought stunned her.

"Yea I know." she said with a smile. "Besides tomorrow will be hell for you." she teased and he looked down at her. She shivered under his stare. It wasn't rude and it wasn't indifferent. It was curious and adventurous. And then it was back to indifferent.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Don't worry I'll put a barrier up and everything. You'll make such a fuss but I can really take care of myself just fine." she told him and he removed his hand allowing her to go inside.

Once the door was closed she leaned against the dark wood trying to get her heart to slow down as she set up her barrier. She would have to stay awake until Hiro came back to let her in. What had been that look? And why did he have to be so damn attractive about it?! And what was with the smells? Why did he feel the need to list off the details of her scent? It's not like she had asked. She smiled softly. Could it be because he just wanted to tell her? He wanted to talk to her?

No. It could not be that. Maybe he was telling her that she was letting her emotions to readable. He had said something about her human emotions to the whole court. But then again, he had said he was just saying what he had too. She stopped smiling and decided that she would mask her scent the way that he had taught her from now on. That way her emotions would not be on her sleeve.

She walked a few steps and was overcome with drowsiness. She tried to make it to the bed but found that she could not even make it to the couch! She collapsed on the ground and fell into a slumber.

...ooo...

He had waited for the barrier to go up before leaving. He had not meant to say as much as he did, but something urged him to stay and talk to her. He had not been as pleased as he thought he would be with having to show his dislike for her publically. Not only that, he had taken part in spreading rumors of her to the gossip wheel. This had been Toga's idea and he had despised doing it. He respected the her, and he disliked pretending that she was a shameful disgusting human. Which was what he was doing. Which was once what he had thought about her. Ironic.

He opened the chambers doors and set for Hiro. Toga should have not called for her with the plan in action. Something must have happened.

...ooo...

The mouse youkai waited in her lord's study. She was tapping her foot in impatience. Finally the door opened and he walked, but he paused at the site of her; he was surprised. She stood and bowed. "Hiro what are you doing here? Where is Kagome?" for a second she couldn't speak from her confusion.

"A messenger told me that you asked for me alone. I've been waiting for twenty minutes." Toga frowned.

"I never sent one..." The two looked at each other in alarm. Karela. They both rushed out the door without a word; both headed for Kagome. They quickly ran into a frustrated Kyo. Hiro relayed the information and watched as Kyo's eyes lit in alarm and the three ran to the private chambers where she would be in her room. Preferably safe, but at least in there.

...ooo...

Sesshoumaru had wasted a good twenty minutes looking for Toga and now learning about what had happened he felt dumb for not staying with her. The first thing that he noticed while they approached her room was that her barrier was down. Either she took it down or something forced it down. Hiro was the first to open the door and three walked in to see a Kagome lying on the floor with a light sweat on her forehead.

Toga quickly came a swept her up, moving her to the bed behind the red sliding doors. "Fever." he said to them while he felt her forehead. "And she is not waking." his voice was strained and worried. Sesshoumaru said nothing; only kept his eyes on her. He had known that she would fall ill, but he had not stopped it. He hadn't known how... "Hiro go and find that messenger. Put him in the dungeon." he growled and Hiro was gone in seconds.

"Why did you not stay with here?" he asked and Sesshoumaru accepted that to be a hell of a good question. Why hadn't he? Because he didn't want to talk to her. To shut the voice inside that was telling him he wanted to be with her. Maybe that voice was just a warning. He remained silent and Toga pushed past him. "I will go for the doctor." he said.

Once he left he walked slowly to her side. Her whole body was twitching as if under some attack. Of course it was. The fever was trying to burn out the attack but by the twitching he would say that it wasn't working.

"Kagome." he said and nudged but she only wined in her illness and continued in her slumber. He left the room that held the bed with a sudden feeling rushing over him. Guilt. What now?

Toga walked into the room with a short youkai behind him. "Kyo this is our healer, Koushi. She's in there." he motioned for Koushi to enter the small back room and Sesshoumaru turned to follow but the short and stub gray haired youkai held up his hand.

"I see her alone, and then I come and tell you." He said quickly before sliding the door shut. Sesshoumaru almost growled.

"Do not take it hard. Koushi always sees patients solo first." Kyo said as he sunk into a chair. "It's not good for you to be in here. Karela might call for you."

Sesshoumaru remained standing and ignored the second half. "If I wish to see her, then I should be able to." he said with and edge and Toga gave him a questioning look.

"I did not know you to care, Kyo. Perhaps you should have stayed with her then?" he bit out and at this Sesshoumaru did growl a warning, forgetting that Toga was a lord and that he himself was not.

"The fact of caring for her and being concerned about what it is we must accomplish are two different things." Kyo looked away in what seemed to be sadness.

"That's all you care for then? Well, Kyo, you have a beautiful jewel under your very nose and you cannot even see its shine." Sesshoumaru said nothing and his father turned his eyes to him again. He looked tired, a bit more like he remembered him. "Go back to your room. I am sure that Karela will disobey and seek you out in these chambers."

Sesshoumaru paused. "The plan is still in order? Even with her sickness?" he asked and Toga stood.

"I thought you only cared for the mission. Or is that you need her alive? No matter, we started this plan and have no choice anymore. You will win her trust. Besides...we knew that this was at stake." he said and Sesshoumaru headed to the door.

"I will sleep in her room. Send Hiro away. On this I will not oblige you, My Lord. She is mine to protect." He did not wait for a reply and headed to his room.

Sure enough, he only waited one aggravating hour before a knock came at his door. A messenger. Karela was asking for him in the gardens. He went.

"Strange how Toga has restricted the chambers." She said her dark green eyes slightly lighter in the moonlight. She was one that had been blessed with the best looks. He was almost sure that she got things her way because of this. And now he'd have to play along as if he was enchanted like the other. He could only hope that she did not use the jewel to bewitch him.

"Yes he seems to think it is necessary protection due to the grave circumstance that we come. I, of course, can watch over myself. The miko is after all human." he said pushing away the image of Kagome lying twitching and drenched in sweat.

"And has she been okay?" she asked and he knew that she was only trying to draw information.

"She seems to have taken ill, I am informed. It does not surprise me." That was truth. He wasn't surprised; in fact he knew going into this that she would fall very ill. Only then, he hadn't cared. Did he care now?

"I see...and you have no feelings for her? I was almost sure that there was something." They stopped in front of the section that Kagome enjoyed the most in the garden and he looked over at Karela. Time to play prince charming- so to speak. A desperate and very non-Sesshoumaru prince charming.

"I have no feeling for the human. Only an oath to fulfill. I seek a more refined item…"He let his eyes linger over her and she smiled smugly; satisfied.

"Do you? How am I to believe this? You have seemed so distant and cold." She whispered stepping to where she was just an inch or so away.

"It is well known that your own heart is after Toga. How am I to compete with a Lord?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to know if you would try. I seek him only for his position. Besides of recent, that human wench has stolen his eyes." The wind picked up Sesshoumaru said nothing. Hadn't he said enough already. He could help and agree that Kagome had stolen Toga's eyes.

"Meet me tomorrow? Perhaps in a more, comfortable, environment." She said seductively and he nodded at her, before saying he must sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!! You have no idea how flippin happy they make me lol**

**Sorry for me horrible spelling:/ I have a disorder!! Big thanks to ****Nymphetamine! You are awesome:] and yes I would love it if you could help me with some editing.. I sent you a PM but don't know if you got it:]]**

**Personally the email I check is: ****stravis_love_**

**Incase anyone wanted to know lol but if you didn't then you do now! Ne who! I kind hinted on Sesshoumaru's secret but it will be elaborated!! Oh and Kagome could not sense the jewel b/c Karela is a tricky little elf and could somehow hide it:] sry if that wasnt too clear!**

**Thanks a lot everyone :]**

**Happy valentines day!! **


	8. Bed Ridden

Chapter eight: bed ridden

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. All night he had been there, and all night he had watched. Upon returning to her room he had sent Hiro away with a strict order. Since she did not come back he assumed that Toga had given into his demand.

There was no barrier around her room; for she was too weak to put one up herself. Realizing it would not be smart for he to do it himself, in case of rumors, he had not. Through the night she had tossed and turned and even mumbled his name a few times. Each time she did he felt his stomach contract and would whisper that he was there, even if she could not hear it.

"It is the same sickness that Lady Yonda had." Hiro had told him before she left. "Although Lady Yonda survived, she was not a human."

He did not need the point stressed to him. His father's tale had distinctively said that the miko would become ill. The tale had ended with an unsure ending; Kagome in the end was sick and when she left this time she was outside of the gates of death.

It upset him greatly that he had not brought Tenseiga but he knew that he could not let his father see the sword. Or so he had thought. Now he had decided that it wouldn't matter if it saved her life.

He did not question wanting for her life to be preserved. It was natural to want to protect her since she was worth protecting. Her dying would serve no purpose and so, he was determined to find a way for her to survive.

"Sesshou…" she mumbled in pain "Everything hurts…"

He turned her face so that he could look into her eyes. The blue was clouded with pain and worry. He had no words to offer and settled for just looking into her eyes, willing her pain to leave. But it did not.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Karela." Was all he answered and she tried to nod her head in understanding.

"Sesshoumaru…this sickness does not feel like the common flu…" she mumbled letting her eyes close again. He wanted her to open them again, so he could see the life of them. His hand dragged and traced over her jaw line, settling eventually to massage the back of her neck.

A smile graced her lips and she once again opened her eyed. "So what of Karela?" she asked and he said nothing, wishing to not to speak of the wench. A growl left him and he watched her smile widen. Her hands went up to his neck, feeling it carefully.

He stilled, ignoring the tingle sensation she was sending through him. "Growl again." She ordered softly and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed and put her hands down.

"I wanted to feel the vibration." He thought of her request with a smirk. Taking her hands, he placed one on his chest and the other on his throat. He let a slow and playful growl roll through him and she laughed.

Kagome felt the vibration under her hands and laughed, surprised that he had done what he had. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see that he too was smiling. She smiled more softly and brought her hand to trace his face. Perhaps it was the illness that let her boldly do so.

"What do I smell like now?" He almost could not concentrate on her words due to the feeling she was giving him by her innocent actions.

"He closed his eyes and brought his nose down to the base and back of her neck were her scent was strongest.

"Strawberries. Crème…vanilla." He said the last one with curiosity, for he had yet to smell this one.

"And what's vanilla?" he heard her ask. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I don't know, miko. What is it?" he asked softly. Kagome felt her stomach do twenty flips in a row.

A knock came at the door and she jumped. Sesshoumaru lifted his nose to smell Toga. Removing his hand from her neck, giving it one last rub, he got up and left her. "Come in Lord Toga." He called, putting his mask in careful place.

He did not know what made him act as he just had. It was as if he was drunk again and could not stop his actions. She was like a drug to him and he found that it was too easy for him to lose himself with her. The smell of sickness was heavy on her and it disturbed him more then he thought that it would.

Toga entered the room with a hard glare at Sesshoumaru. "You stayed the night?" he asked simply and Sesshoumaru only nodded his head. Toga let out a sigh.

He walked to her bedroom and Sesshoumaru felt himself go tense. The beast in him wanted no male near her. Surprised at how strong the emotion was in him, he forced himself to stay calm.

"Kagome, dear. I am glad to see you stir." He heard his father say.

"Yes…but I feel very weak." She told him. Sesshoumaru blocked out the conversation instead listening to her faint heart beat and her shallow breathing. He knew that she would not recover today, nor tomorrow.

Toga walked from the smaller back room and sat across him. As he did Hiro entered the room, bowing slightly and then heading to see to Kagome's needs.

"You will see Karela tonight?" Sesshoumaru had almost forgotten.

"Yes." He answered simply and the two fell silent. Not being able to be there any longer Sesshoumaru mentioned his leave, bowed and left the room.

Kagome smiled as Hiro probed up her pillows so she could sit up in bed. "Kyo stayed the whole night long, Kagome." She said softly and Kagome smiled again before frowning.

"But he will spend this night with Karela." She said and Hiro nodded.

"Yes, but I do not think he will enjoy it, my lady." She told her with a smile and Kagome nodded still with a frown.

"I don't know why he would do that…" she said softly more to herself then to Hiro.

The mouse youkai sat on the bed. "It would seem he cares for you." Kagome let a laugh.

"You don't know Sesshoumaru." She replied, not even noticing what she had said. But Hiro did.

"Sesshoumaru?" Hiro looked up at her and Kagome mentally kicked herself as she scrambled for words.

"Yeah well, that's what I call him." She laughed nervously. "Just an inside thing." Hiro gave her a questioning look.

"So then inform me what _Sesshoumaru _is like." Kagome sighed and leaned back into her pillows. Her head was killing her and she knew she needed to rest, but she was so tired of doing so.

"Well…It's complicated…" she said honestly and Hiro nodded.

"Most things are. But we have all day to look forward to. Why not we have something to talk about?" she told her. Kagome smiled weakly. If only Hiro knew what she was asking.

"Hiro." Toga's voice came from outside of the smaller room. Hiro got up and went to him, speaking in voices that Kagome did not care to hear. She did not even think to think that Toga had overheard Sesshoumaru's real name.

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru repeated his exercise for the fourth time. The dojo seemed the best way to past time and now that it was well past noon, it was fairly empty.

He felt Toga's presence before he smelt him entirely. He would never forget what his father's youki felt no matter how long he lived. True, it had faded, but it was breed into his memory.

"Kyo, a word?" he asked from the doorway and Sesshoumaru racked the sword he was using and followed him out.

Neither youkai said anything until they were well away from the stone building. "I want to know your relationship with Kagome." Toga said suddenly and Sesshoumaru could only wish that he did not have to answer.

For a minute he did not answer, but Toga stopped walking making it clear that he wanted an answer. "There is none." He answered coldly and Toga look away from him.

"I ask because I want to know that Kagome will be okay."

"She is none of your concern. She will be gone in a short time and you will never see her again." Sesshoumaru told him now unemotionally and as stoic as ever.

"Yes well even so, she is very different." Toga told him distantly.

"Do you ask this of curiosity or some real purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply and Toga narrowed his eyes.

"I get the feeling that the two of you know more then you put off. What do you know of me?" Toga asked firmly.

"I know nothing of you." Sesshoumaru lied, but Toga seemed unconvinced.

"I get that you cannot say." Toga said with some frustration. "But I feel that there is something important about the two of you." Sesshoumaru did not meet his eyes. This was the furthest a conversation had ever gone with his father, and this youkai wasn't even his father yet.

It was hard for him to believe that the two were the same.

"So since I cannot know the future, I will say what I can about the present. Kyo, she glows when you are near, and do not even try to argue that you care nothing for you. I advice you that you stop with your pride and stubbornness before you miss her."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and the wind picked up his long air and his father's ponytail.

"She is human and there is nothing in her that I want." He said the words but there was no proof of them; they were hallow and not even he knew the meaning of them.

"You are an excellent fighter. Your skills and grace are not easily matched. But if that's all you have, then what is life?" Sesshoumaru remained silent.

What was life? What had life ever been?

"You are mistaken."

"I afraid that I am not. Kagome lays dying-"

"She will not die." He cut in and Toga nodded.

"You said yourself she is only human."

…ooo…

"So, you were best friends with his brother, who were sworn enemies, and then at some point he tried to kill you and his brother and you thought him not exactly an enemy, but a defiant threat?" Hiro asked and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Hiro's eyes looked over her.

"Interesting indeed." And Kagome laughed again.

"He hates humans. And the only reason he stands me now is because we have to finish this jewel." She told her.

"It is my job to catch small details and the intentions of others Kagome, but I do not see how completing the jewel had anything to do with sleeping in this bed with you." Hiro told her in all seriousness.

Kagome looked away from her. "He has to protect me, is all."

"Perhaps." Hiro replied and Kagome smiled.

"Why do you want to know all this anyway? I'm just a human passing by." Kagome asked her and Hiro smiled.

"I like solving puzzles, and Kyo and yourself are a very big puzzle. And you may be a human and just "passing by", but I have yet to meet a human like you. You are quite different."

Kagome had heard this before, but somehow it did not mean as much to her as it should. She was different in past because she was from the future, but in the present, was she no longer different and unique? "Well dont tell KKyo what I told you please. He'd be upset with me." She nodded her consent.

"Well, Lady Kagome, I will go and have lunch brought to you." Hiro stood, "I will not be long." Kagome hated being stuck in bed, but even if she wanted to get up, she knew her legs would not support her.

Adjusting her pillows, she allowed herself to sleep. Talking had made her tired and she did not care enough about food at the time to stay awake. Not to mention, if she was awake then the confusing questions about Sesshoumaru would be running through her mind.

…ooo…

"When was the last time she was awake?" Sesshoumaru asked Hiro. He had avoided her room after speaking to his father. However, there was only so much to do in the past. And although he fought it, something in him wanted to make sure she was well.

Of course she was not well, and when he did finally allow his feet to her room, the smell of the sickness was even more than before.

"She fell into sleep just after noon, but even before that she was weak. Talking was a great effort and her breathing labored." Hiro answered somewhat sadly.

"And nothing is being done?" Hiro shook her head.

"Lord Kyo, you should know well enough that we can give her medicine that is meant for a youkai." He grew frustrated with his options. He could smell the first scents of death creeping into the room, and there was no way that he could fix it.

"Are there not healers?" he asked aware that his voice was not as emotionally detached as he would have wanted it to be.

"Not any willing to try their powers on a miko." Sesshoumaru remained silent and left the room, not trusting himself to speak. Feeling as if Kagome's scent was suffocating him, he escaped to the gardens. When they arrived to the past he had felt as if he would not want to return, but now, a modern day hospital of Tenseiga were his only hope; both held in the present. The moon hung high above in the sky and he brought his eyes to examine it.

He could not stop his father's words from replaying in his mind. He had never noticed her acting any different around him. How was it that his father was so sure after spending such a short time with Kagome, that she was special?

Before he could defend the thought –because something in him was more than willing- a female voice interrupted. "Kyo, so nice to see you."

Determined to not look at her, he said nothing. She was the last person he wanted to see, and the first, at the moment, that he wanted to kill. If only his mind had been clear enough, he would have remembered that he was to meet her here; at least he would have had time to work on concealing his anger.

"What is that you had in mind for us tonight?" she asked and he forced his eyes to her. The sooner he got the jewel, the sooner Kagome could purify it and the sooner they would return to the present. But for now, he would have to find the jewel.

His eyes glanced over Karela, contemplating where the jewel could be hiding. "Suppose a more secretive time?"

Karela's eyes darkened and she smiled slowly at him. "Your room or mine?" She asked and he was somewhat amazed at how easily she complied. Looking at her once again; he decided he had expected such from her. After all this plan was all based on the hope that she would comply.

"Yours." He simply stated and she turned and walked away. For a moment he did not move, but realizing that it was essential to do so, he continued after her.

…ooo…

Kagome tried weakly to sit up, but it was of no use. Even picking up her head seemed to be a tremendous chore. "Hiro?" she mumbled weakly and she heard footsteps.

"Yes Kagome? " she asked and Kagome felt her hand on her own.

"Hiro I would like some water…please." She said softly and Hiro left and returned a moment later. "Hiro I cannot sit up." She told her and she felt someone hold her and position the pillows behind her to support her. She smiled into yellow eyes.

"Thank you." She said weakly and Hiro nodded and held out the cup to her. Realizing that Kagome could not lift up her hands, she brought it to her lips.

"From a spy to the servant of a human?" Kagome smiled softly as Hiro put the glass down.

"Yes it is strange to me, but I would trust no other to serve you water. They might try to poison you." She replied and Kagome's smile faded.

"Why would they need to? I feel as if the life is draining right out of me." She told her and Hiro was silent for a few seconds.

"Everything that can be done to insure your survival is being done." She told her, but Kagome knew the words were hallow.

"Kyo around?" She asked changing the subject. A few weeks ago she was worried about an interview and now she was here in the past dying. She was going to be so pissed if she died here. What kind of crap was fate trying to pull?

"He is with Karela." Hiro told her and Kagome tried to gather her strength to laugh.

"That should be interesting." Hiro nodded to her. "And Toga?" she asked wishing to continue the conversation. "She had checked in on you frequently, but I am afraid that the spring festival keeps him busy." Kagome frowned

"That thing is still going on?" she asked and Hiro laughed.

"To beings that live so long, celebrations must also be long." Kagome smiled at her and Hiro tapped her leg.

"Kyo informed me that he would bring the jewel to you tonight. He seemed to be set on leaving her as soon as possible." She told her and Kagome nodded.

"Probably wants to get me to a hospital…" she mumbled not sure that she was right. Maybe he just wanted to get back to the present. Of course why would he want to leave this place, where he was free?

"A hospital?" Hiro questioned and Kagome smiled again.

"Yes…A place that may be able to make me better." She answered her and Hiro stood from the bed where she had sat.

"Well then, I too hope for you to be brought there. But for now, I can tell you nothing more to rest." She fixed Kagome's pillows once again and left. Kagome frowned and her mind argued that she did not need to rest. But already her body was caving in and soon her eyes drooped and she fell into sleep once more.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I was not going to end the chapter here, but I did not want it to drag on and on. :] I know not a lot happened but if I hadn't stopped then TOO much would have happened…**

**and i had no idea what to name this chapter...lol**


	9. Vanilla

Chapter nine: Vanilla

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the youkai below him. He was complete disgusted and had to fight all instinct to pull away from her. Not to mention Kagome kept popping up in his head which was not helping the cause at all.

"You know I usually don't give myself away so easily." He highly doubted that, but replied some with charming line to satisfy her. Her kimono was ripped open and his own loosened. He had not kissed her on the mouth; in fear that he would become sick.

Taking a claw and tracing it down her abdominal two thoughts came to mind; the more dominate one was where could she be hiding the jewel and the more distant one was how different and innocent Kagome was.

His only choice was to _feel _for the jewel and hope that it could be felt. He had started with her neck, applying pressure to it and feeling for a sign of the jewel. He had ruggedly let his mouth follow so that she would not know what he was doing.

It was completely degrading and he wanted nothing more than to kill her for putting him in this spot.

Then, to his dislike, he had trailed to the breast area, where he again felt nothing. And now he was at her abdominal. He had already smoothed through her legs, back, and arms. There was only one imperfection; she was after all a desired youkai.

On her inner hip there was a slight bump. Bringing his hand to the spot he applied the need pressure. The bump was hard, as if something was just below the surface. Smirking he allowed himself to trace kisses down to the spot. When it reached the bump he traced it with his fang. The funny thing that she was actually aroused by all of this.

Smirking one last time, knowing that he had to act fast, he pushed his fangs into her flesh until they clenched the hard object that he was sure was the jewel.

She screamed both in pain and in shock as she pulled away from him. He growled and slammed her into the bed. He knew that Toga's men were waiting outside of the room to take her so that she would have be tried in the court, but he was more than tempted to kill her for the pain she was causing. Not to mention what he just had to do.

Toga's men raced into the room and he settled for allowing some venom drop down her chest. Removing himself from the bed, he left the room without another word. Once he was in the hall he took the object from his mouth and examined it. It was tainted and he closed his fist so he would not have to look into his depths.

Toga intercepted him on the way back to his chambers. He had shortly stopped to bath, wanting to rid himself of the wenches' smell. "So all is well?" He asked with a smile and Sesshoumaru nodded at him and kept walking.

"Are you going to Kagome now, Sesshoumaru?" he stopped at the usage of his name and wondered how his father had heard it. He did not turn to face him.

"I must return the jewel. We must leave as soon as possible to ensure her survival." He said and continued walking.

"Yes well Koushi is with her now. She was very close to death only an hour ago so he had given her some herbs." Toga called after him and Sesshoumaru turned and gave him a swift nod before turning once more and leaving. Somehow, he was furious.

Kagome had almost died while he was with Karela? Something about that was wrong on so many levels. Not noticing, he quickened his pace.

…ooo…

Kagome swallowed the strange clump of green herbs against all her previous statements. Koushi had been fighting with her to take it for five minutes and she had finally given in when her argument erupted into a coughing fit of blood. It was sad when you could not even argue over what creepy medicine should be put in your body.

The effects were almost instant. The moment it dropped into her stomach, it was as if it spread through her entire body giving her strength. "Hey Koushi I think it's working." She mumbled and the healer crossed her arms.

"Yes well you almost die and still you rejected it for a good while!" He exclaimed and Kagome smiled.

"Yes well some weird greens stuff induced with some youki magic, did not seem so good, but I feel so much better! Why didn't you give it to me before?" she told him happily but he shook his head.

"This is not a lasting effect, not to mention that within a few minutes your miko blood will fight it. The moment it wears off you'll be in the same position you were before." he told her and her smile faded.

"So you we are just holding off death here?" she asked softly and when he made no reply she fell into her bed. "When will it wear off?"

"In the morning, Lady Kagome." She said nothing to this, not being able to find words to reply.

"Is that all Koushi?" She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru and her smile returned with a vengeance as she saw something gleaming in his hands. Had she been so weak that she couldn't sense it?

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru I had not had the pleasure to meet you. Yes that is all, I will leave now." The healer replied, intimidated by Sesshoumaru's foul mood, and he left.

"Hey stranger." She told him and he was pleased to see that she seemed well. Of course he too had heard Koushi's explanation of the medicine. It was vital she get to the present as soon as possible. According to the tale, the still had one day left; but perhaps his father had been wrong?

Without replying to her greeting he stepped near her bedside and held the jewel out to her. She examined it in his hand and then took and placed it in her own.

He could tell that something was not right; for a minute she had glared at the jewel with a frown on her face. "It's not working…"

He thought such. If she had youki magic working in her, then perhaps her miko blood could not work properly, she suddenly dropped the jewel on the bed and clenched her arms in pain.

Not noticing her leaned over, placing the jewel on the night table; he pulled her arms apart and held them to her side. "If you fight it, the longer and more it will hurt."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and slowly nodded. At first it had only been a tingling sensation but now it felt like there were tiny pieces of glass running through her veins.

She twitched violently underneath his hold; this hurt too much not to fight! Besides her miko powers seemed to have a mind of their own and would not stop trying to ride her body of the foreign substance.

"Stop fighting." He heard him mutter as he leaned over her, his body now completely in the bed.

"Like hell I am going to fight it." She muttered and her body once began to shake rather than just twitch.

"Kagome." He told her in that voice that masked everything he was thinking; everything that he felt. "Once your powers realize that the youki magic is not trying to kill you, it will stop."

Looking once again into his eyes, she sighed and let the pain take her over without fighting it.

He was right; after a few moments of great and horrible pain-it stopped. Opening her eyes that she did not even now she clenched she found hazel eyes looking intensely in her own.

She smiled weakly and gave a nervous laugh. "So that's what it feels like for you guys?" she thought that his lips turned up in the smallest of ways and her smile grew wider.

"So you are well?" he asked coolly and she nodded.

"Looks like for now I am." She replied and looked over at the night table where the jewel sat. "What are we going to do now?" she tried to move her hand to pick it up but her wrist were still being firmly held.

Feeling her struggle he released her and watched as she removed herself from the bed and examined the jewel. "We can't just leave it like this." She said softly.

"We could leave now." She eyed him knowing that was the best explanation she would get from him.

"And go the well?" he nodded. "And just wait there?" again he inclined his head. "Until these herbs wear off and then I can merge the jewel together and we can go back to the future?" he once again nodded and she rolled her eyes. Getting him to talk was like pulling teeth.

"Well I guess that's not a bad idea…" she said thinking over what he suggested. She knew that although the herbs had made her feel as if her sickness was gone; she still needed to rest. Her body was weak from fighting.

"But out in the open, youkai will be attracted to the jewel." She argued.

"As they will here if we remain for the night." She knew he was right and sighed.

"Well I guess we should go and tell Hiro and Toga." She told him sadly. Other then fighting off death, she liked it here. He nodded once again and stood.

…ooo…

"You are leaving now? In the dead of the night?" He asked Sesshoumaru after the two had told them of their plan. Hiro, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome sat opposite of him in their study.

"I was hoping that you two would remain until Kagome was well." He continued and Kagome looked at the floor.

"Here I will not get well." She said and then sadly added on "Even at home, I'm not so sure of my chances."

"You look healthy now." He countered and Kagome smiled.

"That's from the herbs." She told him

"My lord her heart nearly stopped beating today." Hiro added in and Toga looked away from them.

"Very well." He said quietly and for a few second there was silence. "How am I to know that you were healed?" as asked and Kagome wasn't sure to answer. She wasn't even sure if she be healed. What if the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her?

"Just believe that I am healthy, and you won't have to wonder." She answered him and he shook his head slightly.

"But that is a lie." He told her and to this Kagome said nothing. "What will you be needing for your leave?"

Kagome had already changed back into her purple hoodie and dickes, and had fetched the small bag that she had brought from the future.

"Nothing. It will not take me long to reach the well." Sesshoumaru answered and Toga nodded.

"I will never forget the two of you." Toga said and the two knew that to be true. He would tell this story to his son one day.

"nor will I." Hiro added in with a shy smile. "It has been a pleasure."

The two walked them to the gates of the fortress and they delayed the leave only a few minutes; knowing that it was best they get to the well as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru picked her up, bridle style and set off before she could even ask him how they would travel. "You could have warned me!" she said into his chest as the cold air nipped her.

After a minute or so he came to a stop and placed her on the ground. She looked around to see that they were in thick trees and she wondered why they were here.

As she turned to ask him she saw that he was summoning the strange cloud thing. She eyed it as he stood on it. "That thing looks like I'll step right through it."

"The jewel will be harder to sense in the air." Sighing she stepped on it with help from his outstretched hand.

"Sit." He order and she thought to argue but had no time to once the cloud zoomed up and through the night sky.

She grumbled as she crossed her arms and sat Indian style. That was one big difference between the two brothers. Inuyasha would argue until she consented verbally and physically. Sesshoumaru would tell her to do something and then go along as if she had already done it.

Looking up at him she watched his calm and unmoving face. It was strange how accustomed she had come to his face and his presence. She smiled at the thought that perhaps she would see the crescent mark on his forehead along with his golden eyes again.

Her mind trailed off into thoughts of the future. Would they stay in touch? Be friends? Or maybe something more? She blushed as she thought of the kiss he had given her. Would he do it again? Her blushed deepened as she realized that she wanted him to.

The wind caused her hair to wipe her face and she looked away from him and into the night. It was like being in an airplane that had no walls. But somehow she knew she was safe; Sesshoumaru would not let her fall.

She remembered that she would be able to seek out Shippou and she smiled once again. She could not believe that she would see him all grown up and she wondered who he had become.

Thankful for her sweater that blocked the cold, she looked at him once again. Soon he would trade in his kimono for regular human clothes. How bad was it for him and other youkai's to live in the present when they remembered the days of their freedom. Coming to the strange conclusion that he was very old she frowned.

She had a crush on an old old old man. Gross. She stopped her thought process as surprise took over. She had a crush on Sesshoumaru. Hell must be freezing over as the two of them flew through the sky.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her as he heard her laugh. Only Kagome could laugh at completely random times. What was it that she had found funny? Flying through the sky; strange but hardly funny. Her mind must have been else were.

It was hardly the time to ask her. The wind friction he was causing by his own speed made it difficult for him to hear. She must be deaf.

…ooo…

He touched down in the clearing by the well. It had taken forty minutes to get there. In another six hours or so, the sun would be up. Koushi had said that the herbs would wear off in the morning but had not really specified when in the morning.

"I think a fire is in order." She told him, but he did not make any attempt to make one. He watched as she took a few steps away and collected some wood. "I think I still have some matches or something…"

Kagome carried the wood near to the well. The jerk-face hadn't even helped; only watched her. She placed the wood down a few feet away from the well and arranged it for a fire.

Opening her bag she pulled out the few matches she had left and spent a minute of so in getting the fire ready. Leaning her back against the wall she sighed and smiled happily.

Although Toga's castle was beautiful, she was glad that she would spend her last night in the open air and under the stars. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was still standing in the same spot. "You going to stand there all night?"

In a matter of seconds he was sitting opposite of her. She looked him over, trying to think of a way to get him to talk. She thought about asking him about Karela but chickened out.

"So why don't you tell me the tale?" She finally asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know about it?" he asked her and she was at least happy that he seemed willing to speak.

"I want to know what my father said about us." She answered and then blushed. "I mean us separately, not like we're together or anything like that…" she mumbled but he didn't seem to notice.

"He admires you very much." He said and Kagome smiled. Remembering something she stopped.

"I think he overheard me use your name." He looked up into the sky.

"Yes, well I supposed that that would happen." He said and Kagome waited for him to go on; which he of course did not.

"What you mean?" his eyes came back to hers and she wished that they would be gold.

"He names me Sesshoumaru in memory of our _adventure_." He watched as her eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! What if I kept calling you Kyo! Then your name would be Kyo. But then you would act like it's Sesshoumaru when we time traveled." Amused by how excited he seemed he wondered if he should inform her on some other details of the tale. "What else happens because of us?" she asked with a big smile.

"Tenseiga." He answered and her jaw dropped.

"What? How is that? I thought it was made…well I don't know for you!" She said and he guessed she wasn't far off. His father had made it for him and Tensegia for Inuyasha.

"He did." Sesshoumaru answered knowing that she would want him to go on. He found himself willing to comply. "As the term goes, he was killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?" she asked him interested.

"He made it after feeling guilty for not being able to heal you; that is where the idea came from. He destined the sword to me in hopes that it would inspire me to protect."

Her blue eyes softened as she looked at him. "Well you protected Rin, so I guess it worked." She told him and he nodded and waited before saying what he did next.

"And you." she gave him a questioning look. "The sword that was made because of you, may be the only thing to save your life." She looked into the fire and did not say anything.

"How does the tale end?" she asked after a while and he hesitated to tell her.

"When Kyo, whom she called Sesshoumaru, was finally able to get the jewel on the fifth night, Kagome was at Death's door. They left the castle and returned to the future on the sixth day; with Kagome dying and little hope of survival." He quoted his father's words as he remembered.

"Wow he sounds a bit negative." She said sarcastically and he did not reply. "So you knew I was going to die this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

She asked but her voice was not angry. He nodded and she sighed and leaned further into the well. "But you will not die." He told her and she gave him an unsure glance.

"What else?" he knew she was asking about the tale, but he wished not to tell her anymore.

_The second time I met them, I became convinced that they were two blind lovers. I am afraid that Kyo never allowed himself to fall for her like he should have. I only hope, that somehow in the future, things turned out right._

No way he was telling her that. Not going to happen. He shrugged and she closed her eyes. He watched through the flames of the fire and his eyes fell on her neck, that was completely visible by the way her head was thrown back.

Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders and small frame. Distantly, the thought came: what if he had done to Kagome what he did to Karela.

He tried to shake the thought but could not help but admit that if Karela had been Kagome, perhaps he would have enjoyed the experience.

It was not like how it was when he had first met the girl. She was not a gross human who traveled with his brother. She was now a beautiful woman who had power, grace, and compassion. Her eyes cracked open to revel the blue depth that he had grown use to. Yes. Beautiful.

Strange to think of her in such a way. Beauty was not something that he came across every day. He thought of his father's words, and forced himself to stop thinking of her in such terms.

A smile played on her lips. "So how was Karela?" she asked playfully and he looked away from her.

"Disgusting." He answered and she laughed.

"Well you didn't seem to mind her at the ball." She told him and he turned his eyes to her again.

"Yes well, you seemed to be taken." He smirked as she was momentarily shocked into silence.

She seemed to be debating whether or not to say something. "Take your illusion off." She said softly and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed slightly. "I mean, we're out of Toga's view now."

Without answering he allowed his illusion to slip. She smiled at him. "I like the your eyes." The statement through him off but remained with a steady gaze on her.

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "So what did you do with Karela?" she asked him and he realized that she may be jealous. He smirked again.

"You're concerned miko?" he said darkly and she felt herself blush. She had to stop doing that!

"Just wondering." She answered knowing that he knew very well that she was not just wondering. She was trying to feel him out. Trying to figure out what his kiss had meant.

"Indeed." He answered her. "The jewel was by her inner hip. I did what I had to for her to allow the access."

He made it sound so technical. "Oh."

"You want to know something else, miko?" he asked and she knew that he was playing with her. Really she wanted to ask why the hell he had kissed her but she could not get the words out of her mouth.

So she asked the next best thing. "So what was the vanilla.?" She blushed deeper at addressing the topic but she saw him smile ever so slightly.

She blinked and he was on her side of the fire, leaning over her, golden eyes looking into her own. "It requires further research." He said so softly and she shivered.

"So what you're going to just make me smell like it again?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"It should not be difficult if I repeat the causes of the smell." Agitated she rolled her eyes.

Cinnamon and cloves entered his olfactory senses. More cinnamon then the other. Although the scent was pleasing, he was not looking for it.

He knew that he would not be able to pull away from her now; it was too fun playing with her. "Geeze I'm not some experiment." She mumbled.

He brought his nose to her neck and to a deep breath. She shouldn't smell this good. Why was it that when he could not pull himself away from her when he was this close. It was more than the smell, it was something else.

Already the scent was changing. He smirked, having an idea as to what vanilla was. He kissed the base her neck and nipped it slightly before pulling away.

Kagome felt weak under his touch. Her anger faded as he kissed her neck. Did he know how sensitive it was there? The nip surprised her and she had half a mind to ask him what he was thinking, but he pulled back and was stunned into silence by his playful golden eyes and his smile.

Not having time to do much of anything, he bent down and captured her lips with a force. She melted into it and placed her arms around his neck for better access as she felt his arm snake around her waist.

Should could no longer think. Well other than about Sesshoumaru and the feelings he was sending through her body. He pulled from her and she was left slightly panting. He smirked.

"I know what it Vanilla is." He said and she was reminded that there were other things besides Sesshoumaru. Like words and scents and matters to be embarrassed about.

"What is it?" she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. He smirked and moved his lips to her left ear.

"Arousal, Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: Well I was going to keep going until they were back in the present time…but it got long again lol. **

**Thank you for you'lls review I'm glad to see that people are interested in this story! I guess I was thinking that Kagome could not heal herself from her sickness because she was just that weak- if that makes sense? Oh and The whole hiro calling Sesshoumaru by his real name- wasnt suppose to be there lol thanks so much for catching that for me! Sometimes I just type and its late and i don't relize what I typed!!**

**But anywho I've been trying to get these two back to the present for the past two chapters, but it hasn't happened! For sure next chapter:]**

**Hope you'll liked the chapter and the scene at the end- I hope it wasn't random? I think Sesshoumaru's just kinda doing as he pleases and ignoring his intentions, u know?**


	10. Back Again

Chapter ten: Back Again

Kagome felt her face flush. How had she gotten here? And how did Sesshoumaru become her prince charming?? Well he wasn't prince charming. Prince charming would have been romantic and gentle. And fake.

This was better than prince charming; this was Sesshoumaru. But still- arousal? Something was defiantly wrong…

She pulled from him but he remained with a slight smile. That sucked. Really, him and that damn nose. "Y-you're wrong." She told him but his smile widened.

"Am I?" he asked playfully and she tried to pull further away but his arms were encircling her.

"Yes." She huffed, annoyed.

"And why is that?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of it. Now get off me…you arrogant youkai!" she told him and she saw his ear twitch. She hoped she was hurting his ears! Served him right for embarrassing her. Of course she wasn't complaining when he kissed her…

He shifted his weight but did not get off of her. She sighed and leaned into the well. "What, are you just going to stay like this all night?" she asked and his eyes looked at her own carefully.

"Changing the subject?" He asked finally and made something between a growl and a grunt and she moved her hands to push him off.

"Sesshoumaru! Get off." He looked at her pouting mouth. She was a good actor, if it wasn't for his nose he would think that she really wanted him off.

"You sure you want me off, Kagome?" he watched her cheeks turn a deeper red and did not miss the second of wonder that passed through her eyes.

"Yes." She finally answered and he smiled yet again. Before she could say anything else he leaned in and captured her lips once more. He had meant for it to be just a tease but he found it hard to break from her.

Reminding himself that he would be rewarded for holding back, he broke the kiss and was back to his side of the fire before she pulled her eyes open.

He tried not to smile as the cinnamon became laced with a good amount of cloves. Blue eyes snapped open with a furious fire of their own. It was harder to hold back the smile when her eyes met his own.

"You. Ass." She muttered through clenched teeth. At this he allowed a slight smile. "What the hell Sesshoumaru? I don't understand you."

Orange. Where had orange come from? This girl had more scents then anyone he had ever encountered! Or was it that he never cared to pick out what each scent meant before…

He stopped smiling, intent to figure what the small sample of orange in her scent meant. She smelt…sad? No it couldn't be that she was sad. But it couldn't be confusion either. So what was it?

She sighed and leaned once again against the well. "What's going to happen in the morning?" she asked somberly; an attempt to change the subject. He frowned. He hadn't expected her to dismiss their kiss so easily.

"What do you mean?" he managed to answer and she closed her eyes. What, she was going to sleep?

"Hello. The whole dying thing, smart one." She answered softly. Oh yes; that.

"Tensegia." He answered stiffly, and she opened her eyes to give him a questioning glance. "if the hospital fails." She nodded.

"Do you think I'll have something that they'll recognize? ", she asked, and he honestly wasn't sure.

"I don't know." He answered and she nodded.

"I'm tired…I think I'll go to sleep." To say that he was surprised would not be enough. She was acting like nothing happened.

"You're sad." He said, half to keep her awake and half because he was curious.

"You and that damn nose." She mumbled as she took a deep breath. "Dying usually makes people sad Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, but that is not the reason." Kagome closed her eyes again. It wasn't fair that he got to know things that she didn't want him to. Doing as he had taught her; she hid her scent. She wished that she had a nose like his; then maybe she could find out what he was thinking.

She was not sad about her being sick. Somehow she knew that Sesshoumaru was not going to let her just die. She trusted that somehow. Now she was sad because she was being played with. He was playing with her. Well, that and discovering that she liked him. And she had no idea how he felt. Jerk.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he immediately realized the difference. She was hiding from him. "Why do that now?" he asked somewhat strictly, and he watched her brow frown.

"Why not? Since you insist on invading on my privacy." He raised an eyebrow at her sarcastic tone. Not that she could see it since her eyes remained closed. "If I can't smell all your obvious scents, then you shouldn't be allowed to smell mine."

She wanted to open her eyes to look at him so bad but she did not. She was not about to show that she cared. Not to mention, the medicine was wearing off. She could feel her strength draining from her. At least he wouldn't smell her sickness. She would be able to hide that at least.

"I'm really tired." She mumbled as she felt the sickness taking over her once more. Already she was sure that she would not be able to stand if she so desired.

"You need to unmask yourself", he told her coldly. "I need to know when the medicine leaves your system." She kicked herself mentally allowing herself to drop her scent shield; she opened her eyes to look at him.

She knew that he smelt the sickness by the way that his mouth twitched slightly and his eyes flattened; every small hint of emotion leaving them. "It's not all gone." He said and she nodded and closed her eyes again.

On second thought, maybe she was lucky she couldn't smell all the scents. He had to sit here and smell sickness and maybe even death. And he had even stayed with her all that time; having to endure the stench.

"Do I stink now?" she couldn't help but ask.

"The sickness does", he answered coolly not really satisfying what she wanted to hear. "But your scent…" he paused and she opened her eyes to look at him once again.

It seemed that he was trying to choose his words. "…Is pleasing." He finished locking eyes with her and she smiled.

"Thanks. I bet you smell good too." She added awkwardly.

Then she closed her eyes yet again and allowed herself to fall asleep.

The night wore on and the smell of sickness deepened. It was as if he could see it seeping into her bones and streaming through her blood stream. And every hour made him more upset. The medicine was still present and the doubt of whether it would be completely gone by morning grew.

But just after pink touched the sky, the medicine was gone. He got closer to her, to make sure that he was right. A deep inhale reviled strawberry crème and sickness. All traces of the youkai herbs were gone.

"Kagome", he said with a gentleness he couldn't explain. She did not stir; the sickness had made her weak. He moved hair from her face, examining for a few seconds what it had been hiding. "Kagome", he repeated putting an arm behind her back.

She stirred; more like a twitch. And slowly, and what seemed to be painfully, her eyes opened. The sickness seemed to have come back with a vengeance.

"It's time", he told her and watched as she struggled to sit up. He held her firmly. "Don't move, just tell me where the jewel is." She glanced over to the small bag that lay at her side. Understanding, he released her to dig through the bag.

Kagome's whole body was numb with pain. Everything hurt and yet if asked she would be unable to say what was wrong. It felt as if she had lead running through her brains. Even thinking was a tremendous task.

She felt two small objects enveloped in her hand by Sesshoumaru. Oh yes; time to put the jewel together. In her present state of mind, she was almost against doing so. It would take the only strength she had. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was leaning into her. His eyes were their rightful color and a crescent moon was present on his face. She tried to smile and to tell him something but she did not know if the actions worked or not.

Swallowing, she focused on every ounce of her remaining energy. Merging jewel shards was like breathing; easy and effortless. But now, both were difficult for her. She felt every bit of life in her drain as the tainted jewel was purified and merged.

She felt Sesshoumaru's arms around her and then that was it. Blackness swallowed her. She found herself wanting only to see those golden eyes again.

Sesshoumaru cursed as she went limp. The jewel was fine but Kagome was not. He wasted only a second on listening to her very faint heartbeat before holding her tight, grabbing her bag, and jumping down the well.

The foul smells of the present reminded him of why he had been so happy to leave. Quickly he secured his illusion and minimized his sense of smell. Jumping out of the well, he wondered what alibi to give the hospital. For one thing he looked strange enough in his clothes. Not to mention that he was some type of celebrity.

Clothes didn't matter now. She needed to get to the hospital and fast. He jumped from the well, not even thinking about going in the house and instead headed for her car that had drove the two there. They should have driven his car. It was faster.

It was strange seeing her car. It hadn't even been two weeks since they had left; and yet so much had happened. So much that he didn't think was possible. He had yet to figure out what exactly the emotions he was feeling were, (mainly because he did not want to) but it was apparent that this limp girl meant something to him. And by how sickly he was worried right now, it was more than anything little. Damn his father's tale and that stupid jewel. He looked down at her face. Of course now, he couldn't imagine not running into her. He could not believe that he had never sought her out; never thought her worthy of it.

"Hey!" He looked up to see Souta running out to him from the front door. "You're back- what happened to her?!" Souta's face became worried at the sight of Kagome. Sesshoumaru racked his brain as to what should be done. Why was it so hard to think?

After a half a second of Souta demanding an answer, he continued to the car only to find that it was locked. Damn it all. There was a faster way.

"I am taking her to the hospital. Get there as soon as possible." And with that he ran and jumped into the air, leaving a confused and slightly amazed Souta behind.

Souta hurried into the house and grabbed Kagome's keys. "Mom! Mooom!!" his mother hurried down the stairs.

"Souta what is it?" she asked him seeing the crazed look on her sons face.

"It's Kagome. She's in the hospital", he told her, hurried and out of breath.

"The hospital?" his mother questioned, already moving towards her purse and shoes.

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way." He told her, glad that she had not demanded the answers now.

"And are you a relative?" He was beyond annoyed. First he had to deal with the looks and screams from those seeing 'Kyo Kesuma'. He was beginning to think that he should have changed to a different appearance. Then there was the whole "is this really an emergency" from the nurse. And after finally forcing them to take her to a doctor immediately, they were giving him the third degree.

Really he wanted her family to get here so he could leave. He needed to have tenseiga by his side just in case. Of course he had yet to think of a way to get a sword into the hospital. It would go with the "outfit" though.

"Yes." He answered, lying, knowing that they would only let family see her.

"What relation are you to her?" the receptionist asked.

"Her fiancé", he answered and distantly wondered what Kagome would think of him saying that. The lady seemed to falter but recovered quickly.

"And what is wrong with her?" He paused. What was wrong with her?

"She had been sick; we thought it was nothing serious. But now she won't wake up." He answered smoothly and the woman wrote something down with a nod.

"Okay…And is she allergic to any medicine? How did she become sick?" she asked and he felt like kicking himself. He shouldn't even have brought her here!

"No she isn't and I don't know", he answered roughly and the woman nodded.

"Okay would you like to wait in her room?" she asked and he nodded. "Through the hall, she's in room B13." She hit something that unlocked the doors and he went through and found her room.

They had her hooked up to machines and IV's ran through her. The doctor on seeing him walked over. "Mr. Kesuma, an honor to have you", he said with an easy smile and Sesshoumaru felt like taking a leaf out of Kagome's book and rolling his eyes. But he didn't.

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring the greeting and the doctor looked through the glass window at her.

"To be honest we have to wait until the lab tests get back. I assume that it is some kind of poison. Have you been camping?" Well it wouldn't be a lie.

"Yes." He answered knowing that he had to be careful. The press would be all over this. "She became sick the day we returned."

"Which was when, Mr. Kesuma?" he asked

"Yesterday." Now he just needed Souta to back his story. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see to her family's arrival."

With one more glance at Kagome, he walked back into the waiting room just in time to intercept Souta and his mother.

"Sess- I mean Kyo. Or whoever you are. What happened to Kagome?" Souta demanded and ushered them to an empty area. Already out side he could see a few flashes from a camera.

The three sat down; Souta upset, his mother white as a ghost and him; outwardly calm and collected.

"She fell ill in the past. I thought it best to see if the hospital could help", he started calmly and then immediately wished to take the words back.

"What do you mean if?"

"What kind of illness?"

He forced himself to remain calm. "I am not sure if the hospital can to detect the illness." He cut them off before they could continue. "However in my home I have a sword that can bring the dead to life."

At this the two were speechless, unable to fathom why their Kagome would need to be brought back to life by a magic sword. He too was having trouble with it; he still didn't know how he was going to get a sword into the hospital.

"My hope is that it does not come to this. I will now go back to your home, change and get my cell phone." He paused trying to think, finding it hard once again. "Is Kagome's car still there?"

"Yeah, we took mom's car", Souta answered him softly. Sesshoumaru nodded; realizing that they were both scared stiff.

"I'll take her car. Go to my house and get the sword", He told them and they nodded. Kagome's mother looked to the hall way where Kagome lay longingly.

Sesshoumaru grabbed paper and pen that lay on the desk nearby. He wrote his cell number down and handed it to them. Souta took the paper. "My cell. Call on any and every update", he said and the two nodded.

He stood and so did they. "She will not die." This seemed not to comfort them at all. Remembering his lies, he said "They think she's my fiancée and that she got sick while we were camping." They nodded once again. He felt like he should say something more but there was no time right now. He had to have Tensegia; just in case.

The two looked through the glass at Kagome, who lay sleeping. "Are you the family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes", Tonia Higurashi answered with a small sniffle. It always scared her when Kagome went to the past, but she had never been rushed to the emergency room on her return.

"I am Doctor Cloud. We have detected a poison in her blood but it's like none we have ever seen. I hate to dismiss hope, but her breathing and heart beat are too shallow for our liking. We are regulating those the best we can and are working hard on trying to see if an antidote for snake poison can be used, but we are not certain."

Tonia shook her head slowly as tears clouded her eyes. "We are doing all that we can." Souta put an arm around his mother.

"It's okay mama. Sesshoumaru will take care of this", he said quietly, even though he, too, was very worried about the serious news.

The doctor seemed to be looking for the third person. "Is Mr. Kesuma in the lobby?" he asked, and Souta shot him a glance. Even the doctor was going to be all fame crazy?

"He'll be back later", he said distantly.

"Very well then. I will keep you updated. Please, it's best if you wait in the lobby", he said more gently and Souta nodded and lead his crying mother to the lobby.

Sesshoumaru's cell rang as soon as he pulled into his estates. He answered it on the second ring.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing that it would be Souta.

"They say that its poison but they've never seen it before. They're trying to find an antidote." Sesshoumaru said nothing as he turned off the car.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"No…but the doctor doesn't want to give her an antidote because he can't find a bite mark." The voice replied. "And you gotta come and stop all the dumb media people."

He threw his keys at one of the servants that usually parked cars, and ignored his bewildered look. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Gochie, his own personal security guard, greeted him with a hurried bow.

"Guests have arrived all day, and I do not know where it is that you want them. Not to mention that they have been-"

"That is not my concern at the moment. You should have found the rooming list in the office. Deal with it if something's wrong. I am leaving shortly and will return when possible." The half-youkai looked as if he was going to argue but seeing Sesshoumaru's dangerous face decided not to.

"Of course my lord", he said with a bow and then added, "Is this about Kagome, My lord?" To this, Sesshoumaru tensed but said nothing and pushed past him. Souta's voice was still in his ear.

"Its cobra", he answered calmly to Souta, to which Souta was quiet. "Tell them its cobra and rattlesnake." He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before! The wench that did this had cobra and rattlesnake blood in her veins.

"Okay…well they won't if they can't find a bite…" he answered with a bit of sarcasm. Which Sesshoumaru decided to ignore.

"I will deal with it when I get there", he said roughly.

"Okay well, hurry because her heart beat is slowing down to a dangerously low speed." Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath.

"I'll be there", he answered and then hung the damn thing up, almost choosing to throw it.

Five minutes later he was in his own car, Tenseiga thrown in the back seat.

"I am sorry, but I don't feel comfortable giving her an antidote with no reason. It could kill her organs", the doctor argued with the boy.

Sesshoumaru had thought of reasons the whole drive but had not come up with any. "Her organs will go soon enough if nothing is done", he said smoothly capturing the doctor's attention.

"Mr. Kesuma, you returned. I take it that your future brother-in-law has kept you informed." He nodded curtly.

"Yes that you are refusing to give her medicine." The doctor tensed.

"It is more complicated than that", he answered stiffly. Sesshoumaru gave him a hard glare.

"If she dies, you will have a lawsuit on you. However, I am sure that that is the poison in her. It fits your research does it not?" Sesshoumaru quizzed him and Souta stepped back to let him do the talking.

"Yes but-"

"Then give the medicine", he stated firmly. "This is a wish of the family."

The doctor looked hesitant but sighed. Sesshoumaru was sure if it was not for his fame, the doctor would not have submitted. Which would have been right in any other situation.

"Very well. You'll have to sign paperwork that says you denied my help", he told him, irritated.

"Done. Give her the antidote."

"Okay but it's very risky. We've never mixed the two." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Do it." The doctor gave them one more glance and turned. Sesshoumaru looked around the lobby and then back at Souta. "Reporters?" he asked simply, and Souta grunted with frustration.

"So many! All asking what it felt like to be the new brother-in-law of Kyo Kesuma."

Kagome opened her eyes to fluorescent light. Not sun, nor fire, but electrical light. She was home. She lifted her neck to find that it was sore and ached.

"You'll be sore for a day or two, but that should go away", a woman dressed in scrubs told her with a smile. "I'll tell your family that you are awake."

Family? Sesshoumaru must have taken her to the hospital and called her family. The question was- was he still here? If he wasn't, she admitted she would be greatly disappointed.

"Kagome!" Her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I am so glad that you are okay! You gave me such a scare! I had no idea what had happened!" she said through tears, giving her a hug.

"Yeah Kagome, this was the first time you actually had to be rushed to the hospital. Cutting it kinda close weren't you?" Her mother pulled away and Kagome was able to see her teenage brother.

"You know me." She joked with a slow smile.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for your fiancé who knows what would have happened", he told her seriously and she frowned.

"Fiancé?" she asked and Souta laughed and even her mother smiled.

"Kyo Kesuma told the receptionist you were engaged so that they would let him back here to see you", she explained and Kagome felt her stomach turn. "But I wonder Kagome, is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked, ignoring the question with a slight blush. Even if she wanted to tell she wouldn't know what to say.

"He's on the phone", Souta answered her. "He hasn't left! Well he did for a little while but only cause he had to. And then he got some people to tell the reporters to back-"

"Reporters?! What reporters?" she asked, forcing herself to sit up in her bed.

"Duh Kagome. Kyo Kesuma called you his fiancé. Of course there's going to be reporters. His phone's been ringing like crazy, but he didn't answer until we knew that you were okay."

Kagome leaned into her pillows with a smile. He had stayed. He had cared. "So he didn't use Tenseiga?" she asked and Souta shook his head.

"Didn't have to after demanding the doctor to give you medicine. Long story, tell you some other time." He added seeing her look.

"When can I leave?" She was ready to be out of the hospital.

"The doctor says you're good to go", her mom answered sweetly. "You've been asleep for nearly twenty four hours. But you need to play it slow. The medicine and poison are gonna make you feel sore."

"That long?" she asked, amazed she had been asleep. "Well let's go! This bed is not comfortable at all!" she exclaimed.

"We'll go check you out", her mother told her, standing up and the two left. Kagome knew she would have to tell them about her adventure at home soon enough.

As they left Kyo Kesuma walked in. She smiled at him. "Wow, Kyo Kesuma coming to see me?" she teased but he hardly smiled.

"You're well?" he asked, examining her.

"Why of course, my fiancé." He gave her a stern look and at this she laughed. "You're the one that said it, my dear."

It took a few steps closer. "So I did", he replied and a fit of butterflies erupted in her. What did that mean??

"You will go home." She wasn't sure, but it sounded like a question. It was strange to think that she wouldn't go where ever he was going.

"Yeah I guess so. They went to check me out. They said that I would be sore for a few days", she told him, unable to control how happy she felt that he was there.

"It is to be expected." A moment passed and they fell silent. It was hard to see him like this, when she had grown use to the silver hair. Not that he wasn't nice to look at like this. She smiled; no way could Sesshoumaru make himself look like a non attractive person.

"Soo…what now?" she asked, and his phone rang. He glanced at it and ignored the call.

He turned his back slightly and her heart fell. He would leave and they would not be friends anymore. Or anything more. This was it. Back to normal. "Your car is at my place. I'll be in touch with when you can come get it." With that he left the room, leaving her completely confused and greatly annoyed.

"Jerk", she mumbled.

"Heard that Kagome", he called from down the hall and she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

**Hello!!! Sorry sooo much :[**

**I went to alabama for spring break where i had not internet access!! But anyway. chapter 11 is written but my awesome beta reader has to comb through it first :] so show her so love [Nyphetamine] So yes big thanks to her!! **

**so yes updates will come! fear not. Im moving this week though so to any who are reading my other stories...im workin on them! just super busy with school moving and emotional problems[weird breakup] lol**

**:] **

**thanks for all the reviews!! you'll are so great- i hope this chapter satisfys!! **


	11. Spring

Chapter eleven: Spring

It had been almost three days since she had returned. The soreness was mostly gone and she was starting to feel like she could go back to her normal life. Except for the fact that she was very bothered by the fact that Sesshoumaru had yet to contact her.

His number was in her phone, but she had already told herself that she would not be the first to cave. She knew that her own number was in his phone. She had put it in there herself, complete with a photo ID.

She was thankful that he had not confirmed rumors to the press, or given out her name as the woman in the hospital. Although she was being referred to as the "mystery woman", she was glad that she was not being directly affected. She was a bit surprised that he had not denied the rumors, though.

She sighed as she looked around her room. Since she got back from the hospital her thoughts had not only been consumed by Sesshoumaru, but also by thoughts of Inuyasha. Jumping through time was always her and Inuyasha. This room was always laced with memories of him.

Memories of all the nights she spent thinking of him. Memories of when he would come through her window. So many memories. Sometimes it still hurt thinking that she would never see him again. Not because she was in love with him anymore, but because she was never allowed to have him there as the best friend he was suppose to be.

And then there was Sesshoumaru, his brother; the one that had saved her back then. Kyo Kesuma, the man who had secured her job. Son of Toga; who she would miss dearly. Sesshoumaru. Beautifully dangerous Sesshoumaru. She could not explain how deep she was in, but she was never one to turn away from her heart.

She liked him. And it was no crush like it was with Inuyasha. It was a feeling that rooted to her very soul, tugging her heart down when she wasn't with him. This whole time being apart she couldn't help going over all their time together. Looking for any sign; anything that might be significant.

But of course this was Sesshoumaru. He _did_ kiss her. He stayed with her all night when she was sick. He knew all of her different scents. He listened to her. He stayed at the hospital. He kept her car.

But did any of this really mean anything?

That was the question.

"Kagome!!" she heard Souta call to her from down stairs. Sighing, she opened the door to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Food done?" One thing she had enjoyed about being home was her mother's cooking.

"No not yet. Someone's at the door for you…" he said as if he was just as confused as she was.

"Hojo?" she asked, making her way down the stairs. She had talked to him, but he had been so busy with clinical that he had yet to have a chance to see her.

"No he said it was a surprise. But, um, I am gonna go and help mama", he said with a shrug and left. Kagome reached the last step and looked at the man that was now standing in her living room with a toothy grin; her heart momentarily stopped. It couldn't be!

The man was very handsome. Thick and lavish orange hair was messily pulled back and emerald eyes glistened at her. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that was open to reveal a black tank underneath with converse as his shoes. It couldn't be!

"Come on Kagome, you once told me you would never forget my _adorable grin._" Her doubts erased, she laughed with joy and ran to embrace him. This was Shippou! Her Shippou! He had been up to her shins the last time she saw him. And now he was fully grown; a handsome man at that.

How could he have been alive without her ever noticing?! "Shippou you found me!" she exclaimed as they pulled from each other.

He laughed. "Well, actually I am a little ashamed to admit that Sesshoumaru had to tell me. Back then I never thought to ask what exact year you were from; I was just a kit you know?" She nodded as she beamed at him.

"Yeah I understand. You just don't know how happy I am to know that you are alive!" The two laughed again. It would not be how it was before, but they were together again. A little piece of treasure from the past had come back to her. Her mind pulled the obvious to her and she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Sesshoumaru sent you to drop off my car huh?" she asked, looking to the floor but Shippou only laughed again.

"No. Actually he said that I could take any car but yours." She looked up at this, unable to hide a smile. "I guess he wanted to make sure you had a reason to come back." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she told him with a smack on the arm.

"Well, I think you have a lot to tell me. Like this trip to the past?" he told her and she nodded.

"Oh yes, as do you. Like everything that's happened the last five hundred years. And how you know Sesshoumaru now?" she countered.

"Well I don't mean to intrude, but I was hoping that maybe I could eat dinner here. Since I never got to meet your family like I always wanted to. Then we could catch up before we leave." She smiled until she realized all he said.

"We leave?" she asked, and he smacked his forehead.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Sesshoumaru wants me to bring you back to the estates. For the Spring Festival." She looked at him, surprised.

"He does?" she asked softly, unsure how to answer. How far was she going to let Sesshoumaru play with her emotions?

"Yeah. Already got you a dress and everything. But hey, at least come for me. I'm staying over there right now. I'll take you and then at least you can get your car and leave; even if you don't want to stay." That seemed good.

"Okay cool", she told him as Souta appeared.

"Dinner is done. You staying Shippou?" he asked with a hopeful voice. Souta always liked having youkais over for dinner.

"Count me in!"

Sesshoumaru waited; and still the fox did not return. His request had been simple. Go see her and then bring her back here. They should have been back already.

The past two days had been chaos. Not only was his home packed with the youkai society and drama was in the air, but the rebels were planning on Kagome's life already; the ones that weren't exactly invited to things such as the coming spring festival. He did not trust having Kagome so far away. She probably didn't even know that she was in danger. Not to mention the press had been crazy. Although they did not know Kagome's name and he had not permitted any pictures, stories of his fiancé who was recently in the hospital were flying.

Not to mention the he wanted her near. It had been oddly strange not having her close. Frankly, it was boring. The world went back to black and gray. It was as if something inside of him was pulling to her. He could have called her. Or texted her. Or gone to visit; to make sure she was okay. But he was stubborn. His father, he reminded himself, would have done it.

He had told himself one thing. If what he was feeling was what he thought, then he would no longer be so stubborn. But he wasn't willing to admit that what he was feeling was what it could be. After such a long time it seemed highly unlikely.

He had never taken a mate. He never found anyone that he wanted to do that with. Yes he had been with females, but they meant nothing to him; and that was in his younger years. And now Kagome. The girl he had saved and sealed to the future. The miko from his father's tale.

He was attached. Not having her around was actually bothering him. Which was another reason he had sent Shippou. Which brought the question; where were they? It was well past midnight already. He had expected them at nine; ten at the latest.

His blackberry storm vibrated in his pocket and his hand went to it. Text message. The newest form of communication. Now you didn't even have to vocally interact with anyone if you didn't want to. From Shippou. The blasted kit used texting too much.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE: SHIPPOU be there soon

He almost pushed the call button so he could yell at him, but decided he'd go ahead and deal with it when the two got there.

He looked off his balcony where about two weeks ago he had watched the miko walk through the garden. How had this happened? And why _her_ of all people?

Because she was Kagome. Because she was everything that he wasn't. Because of the way her eyes were as deep as the ocean. The list could go on…

He growled, frustrated. He had never been in this situation before. Frankly, he had no idea what to do.

The two laughed hard at the new memories they were making. They lay on the soft grass looking up at the stars. Kagome with a blanket, Shippou with nothing but his clothes. "I smoked you at speed, double speed, and ERS", she told him and he shook his head.

"Whatever." He could not defend himself because it was practically true. They had played card games for hours. Now it was eleven at night and they were out looking at the stars. Just like old times. Except lots had changed and now everything was different. She had already filled him in on her adventure but he had yet to start in on his.

"So you like the ice man?" he asked casually, sensing how nervous she got.

"I didn't say that", she said defensively and he smiled.

"Didn't have to." She eyed him, choosing not to answer. She still could not get over how grown up and mature he was.

"So what happened? How did you get to know Sesshoumaru so well?" she asked, changing the subject and he sighed in defeat.

"I don't know him well. He almost killed me before." He laughed and Kagome sat up to get a better look at him. "It's okay, trust me."

"Well, to put it shortly, I fell for Rin." Kagome smiled but then thought twice. This didn't seem very happy, and hadn't Rin married Songo's brother? "But I fell for her too late. Then, because I was sure she'd be happier with a human, I kind of broke her heart."

"What you mean?" Kagome asked him softly, lying back down.

"I fought for Sesshoumaru whenever I could. And one day, I saved her. She had been kidnapped so Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I all went out after her. I was the one to find her. She must have been eighteen or so. She was already engaged but man I feel for her hard. And she liked me too.

"But like I said, even though I knew I could love her better, I thought it would be best for her to be with the human. So I turned her down flat. Broke her heart. And Sesshoumaru kicked my ass for it." He laughed sadly. "So she married the human and they had a happy life. A happy family. And I…I watched."

Kagome felt her heart ache. "Shippou I thought you would learn a little more from me", she said with a frown and he laughed again.

"I know. When all that happened, I wished so much that you could have been there to help. I should have known. Even Inuyasha knew I was being an idiot. But after Sesshoumaru nearly killed me, and I decided to fight for her, it was too late. She told me she couldn't wait any longer. And she was gone."

She said nothing, unsure of what there was to be said. This happened five hundred years ago, after all. "Even though Sesshoumaru didn't think anyone was good enough for Rin, he knew that Rin would have been happy with me. And if I would have mated with her, she would have lived as long as me." Kagome nodded in understanding. Rin would have still been alive today.

"I'm sorry", she managed to say. She couldn't imagine how it would have been to watch the one you loved get married and have a family and then die.

"Don't be. My mistake. Made it a long time ago. Don't get me wrong, I date now. Just haven't found the right girl yet", he told her sadly and she smiled. She never thought she would be talking seriously to Shippou about each other's love lives.

"But I wish you would have been there Kagome. I wish you could have seen the person Inuyasha became. He was to me a father and a brother." Kagome felt a lump rise in her throat.

"I wish I could have seen all that too", she told him. "I wish he was here."

"I loved him", he said softly and Kagome felt a tear drop.

"Shippou, I have a problem", she said after a few moments. The two friends sat up to look at each other. "I think I do like Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't Inuyasha be mad?"

The fox laughed. "I knew it. You and the ice man. Never would have guessed it", he said and she frowned.

"He doesn't like me. Here I go again, liking someone who will never like me back", she grumbled, but he remained smiling.

"Oh he likes you, alright", he told her and she wondered if he was right. "As for Inuyasha, if he knew you were happy, he wouldn't care. Besides, the two ended on pretty good terms considering all that they went through."

"But this is Sesshoumaru I am talking about!" she exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"And this is you we're talking about. Kagome, you could melt anyone's heart. Trust me; Sesshoumaru's been off his rocker since he got back. Something's up. If it was hopeless I would tell you. I'm pretty honest and blunt now a days. Must have gotten it from Inuyasha or something."

"Man we gotta go. Told Sesshoumaru we'd be back at ten. And we haven't even left yet!" he told her, standing up as she yawned.

"Why can't we go in the morning?"she asked, wanting nothing more but to go to bed.

"Because tomorrow's the spring ball! We still take the vow of silence pretty seriously you know? If we leave in the morning, I'm going to end up talking to you." She smiled. She hadn't realized she would be able to attend another grand ball so soon.

"Well you could break your silence for me", she teased as she stood up and made her way to the house.

"Sorry, I would but I got my eyes on a girl." She looked at him.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's not too serious yet." She sighed.

"Fine, but you're driving and I'm sleeping. Tokyo is a good hour away. But I need to pack some stuff first", she consented.

Sesshoumaru was informed when they pulled in and he made his way to the greeting hall. By the way she was squinting, she had slept the whole way there. "You made it", he said dryly as her eyes adjusted to even the smallest amount of light.

"Well yeah, wouldn't want to miss the whole silence breaking vow thing", she mumbled. "Turned out pretty interesting last time."

"Indeed", he replied. "You're dismissed Shippou. I'll show you to your room."

"Wait, why can't she have the room next to mine?" he asked, and Sesshoumaru shot him a glare.

"It's full. The only rooms in the whole estate left are in my personal quarters", he answered and Shippou shrugged.

"I guess." He leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"So happy you're back Kagome, I missed you. Now remember; don't talk to me tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder, leaving the two alone.

An awkward moment passed.

"So this is your way of contacting me?" she asked with a yawn and he raised an eye brow.

"Yes." He turned and she sighed as she followed him, paying no mind to the twists and turns. All she knew was that she was tired and wanted a bed. And she was not looking forward to tomorrow. A day of enduring not talking to any males. Last time it was fun, but she wasn't so sure about in the future.

He lead her to a door but paused before ushering her in. "Your injuries?" She was taken aback by the question of concern.

"All healed." She smiled. "Thanks for saving my life again."

"Anything for my fiancé." He smirked as she rolled her eyes

"Not funny", she mumbled, standing in the door way.

"The press wants to know who the mystery lady is." She laughed nervously, unsure of how to take his playful mood.

"Well thanks for not giving out my name and not allowing pictures. They have no idea it's me", she said awkwardly and he turned to leave.

"They'll know soon enough. Much of the press is on these premises right now." And Kagome was left once again; more confused than ever.

**A/N**

**hey guys sorry that updating has been taking so long- life has been super super crazy!! :/**

**so yea ley me know if you'll are still with me? hope you liked the chapter! :]**

**Thanks to all faithful readers!! and also to Nymphetamine for working with me so well:]**

**lots of love! leave me some feed back  
**


	12. Dance

Chapter Twelve:

Kagome awoke with the sense that the day before her was going to be a long one. Snuggling further into the blankets, she sought only a few more minutes of sleep, which was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. She let out a groan as the door cracked open.

"Oh sorry, wrong room…are you okay?" She sat up when she saw females face at the door. Her hair was so blond that it was almost white and she had dark…pink eyes. Kagome smiled, still adjusting to the fact that youkais were around.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She trailed off and the youkai stepped into the room and closed the door looking at Kagome intently.

"You're a miko….Kagome, maybe?" Kagome nodded, a bit taken aback.

"Yeah that's me, you…you know me?" She asked, and the female nodded her head.

"Yup, everyone does." Kagome was quickly reminded of the gossip at Toga's fortress.

"Oh I see…and who are you?" she asked her, and the girl laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" She stepped closer to the bed, holding out her hand. "My name is Shaia." Kagome took the hand and smiled.

"Well Shaia would you mind taking me under your wing today? The only two people I really know here, besides some workers, are all guys!" Shaia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sure! First things first- let's go to the baths!" Kagome laughed; perhaps this spring festival wouldn't be all that different from her last one. Maybe some things never changed. "Really I was looking for Sesshoumaru's baths in his personal chambers because they are so much nicer."

Kagome got herself out of the bed, grabbing the bag of spare clothes that she had brought with her. She hated to admit, but she had brought enough clothes for a week-just in case she needed it. "So you know Sesshoumaru?" she asked, trying hard not to sound too interested. But at the look that Shaia gave her, she knew that she failed miserably.

"Yeah I know him", she answered slowly. "Most everyone here does." Kagome sighed, yes well of course everyone knew Sesshoumaru. "But if you mean personally, yes I do."

"Really? How Personal?" The girl laughed, leading her out of the room.

"Personal enough to be in his personal chambers, but not enough to be how you're thinking." Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Who said I was thinking anything?" she snipped, but Shaia only laughed once more.

"He's something like an uncle to me. My parents died about a hundred years ago and they respected and served Sesshoumaru all their lives, so he kind of took me in. I was only fifty then." Kagome was reminded of Rin some what, in the way that she had come to Sesshoumaru.

"So you're a full youkai then?" she asked her, and she shook her head.

"Nope, more like three-fourths", she answered. The two found the personal bathing room eventually- which Kagome had to agree, was very nice.

Shippou smirked as he saw Sesshoumaru enter the dojo. Almost every year Sesshoumaru would stay away from his estates on the day of the spring festival- showing up only for the night ceremony.

"Oi Koga! Calm down and leave her out of this. You'll see her tonight, don't go crowding her you dumb wolf!!" Shippou told his companion, ending their current conversation. "You have your own wife to break your silence to."

"What, you going to dance with Kagome tonight?" the wolf asked, and Shippou rolled his green eyes.

"No. But I know someone who should." Koga's eyes looked him over carefully.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" Shippou said nothing but Koga followed his eyes to find he was looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Keh! No way kit. You've really lost it." Shippou laughed.

"Well excuse me, Koga. I have to go have a talk with the head of the home", he teased, leaving the wolf behind.

Sesshoumaru sensed the fox coming to him before he was in clear view. Only a few were even allowed in this smaller dojo and it was _still_ packed. He could only imagine how full the main one was.

Carefully, and not looking, he brought up his hand, letting lose his whip and allowing it to knick Shippou's arm, only enough to break through his clothes. The kit jumped at the impact. "Hey, what was that for?!" he accused, and Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"Going soft are we Shippou to not see that coming?" he told him coldly, earning a growl. He inspected the kit again. "Gossip has reached my ear", he told him, and Shippou smirked.

"Same here." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and the kit folded his arms across his chest. "What brings you to the dojo? Do you actually intend to stay at your home today? What ever is the reason?"

Sesshoumaru growled low to him but quickly cut it off. "We both know that an attack is coming."

"Is that all?" Shippou asked rather coldly and Sesshoumaru said nothing. "Look you do what ever the hell you want, but don't hurt _her. _If you're not willing to step up and be who she needs, then leave her alone."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at this. "Words of what I told you so long ago?" he shot back and watched as the fox sighed.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago, and I learned from my mistake. It won't happen again." Something in the way he said it made Sesshoumaru suspicious.

"What is with you in insisting to go after those under my watch?" he asked him with an edge and Shippou grinned.

"Believe everything you hear Sesshoumaru-sama?" he teased and casually unsheathed the dual katana at his hip. "Let's play some, eh? It's been awhile."

Sesshoumaru also released his weapon and the two battled out their tension and anxiety. "You know, I think I'll ask Kagome first tonight", Shippou offered the bait, waiting for the reaction as their swords clanged together loudly. To any other, Sesshoumaru would have had no reaction but Shippou did not miss the flash in his eyes.

The two broke from each other. "A dance for old times?" the silver haired youkai asked, and Shippou smiled at how he was trying to hide his curiosity while trying to figure out the answer.

"Well, let's be honest Sesshoumaru. I am much older than I was before and Kagome is very lovely." Of course he would never go after Kagome in that way but it was all to test Sesshoumaru's reactions.

"I see." The older one replied before lunging at him once more. Shippou noticed the ferocity that Sesshoumaru channeled into their spar. After ten minutes he slipped and his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was flat on his back looking up to Sesshoumaru's sword.

He sighed at the cold glare he was receiving. "Don't make the same make Inuyasha did and think she'll wait around forever, Sesshoumaru." He pushed the sword away and strolled out of the dojo. "And I kind of got my eyes set on another tonight. I'm sure you've heard the rumors." He winked and made a quick exit, catching the youkai lord's growl.

OOooOOoo

The youkai talked quietly into his cell phone, away from the ears of others. "Yes I arrived this morning….I have yet to see her…I will get close to her tonight…of course…Sesshoumaru and the girl? Well I'll be more careful then…ok."

He hung up the phone looking back to the Tashio Estates. Tonight he would scoop the girl, perhaps take her away if possible, but he would have to be careful. Sesshoumaru would prove troublesome.

He smiled. Let the fun begin.

OOooOOoo

Kagome idly dragged her hand through the rack of clothes that she had found in her room. Shaia and she had both taken baths, now dressed in the elaborate robes that they had found.

"I hope that you can find something suitable for tonight in what I have supplied. Sincerely, Sesshoumaru Tashio." Shaia read the note out loud next to her.

Kagome had been surprised that the girl had stayed with her instead of going to her normal friends, but was happy to have the company none the less. Shaia had told her that she dreaded the formal functions and the people who attended even more so.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?" the pink eyed youkai asked carefully, and Kagome sighed.

"We're just friends", she answered safely.

"Hmm I see", her new friend answered back, not sounding at all convincing. "I mean it's not like Sesshoumaru doesn't go out of his way to clothe women on a regular basis", she added sarcastically, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's only because he knows that I have nothing to wear", she defended herself.

"Well the Sesshoumaru that I know would not give a damn", she muttered, and Kagome only smiled in return. Looking around, she groaned as she realized that she had left a bag of her belongings in the bathing room.

"I left my stuff in there…" she said heavily, and Shaia looked at her with concern.

"Well I can go get it for you?" she asked her, and Kagome shrugged.

"It's cool, I'll go. Look through these dresses for me, will you?" she said as she quickly headed out of the room gripping the thin robe to her form. _Well I hope no one sees me like this. _She found the room and stepped inside, seeing her bag. She moved towards it but stopped as she realized she was not alone in the room. There, in between her and her bag, was a topless Sesshoumaru who was working on dropping his pants at the moment.

Her eyes took in how he stilled, his hands holding up his pants steadily and his bare chest showing off his muscles. She caught his curious glance and blushed furiously as she turned her eyes downwards.

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly thought better of it due to the circumstances. Clumsily she made her way around him towards her bag, trying desperately to not look at him again.

This failed, however, when he reached for her bag, lifting it up to her with one arm as the other still held his pants up. _Oh kami… _

She visibly shook her head, turning from his half nude body and reaching out to take the bag.

"Kagome!? What did you get los- oh." Shaia entered the room and took in the scene. She laughed softly as Kagome shot her a dirty look. She retrieved her bag from Sesshoumaru, her fingers brushing against his in the process.

The two girls exited the room. "So just friendship, you say?" Shaia asked, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru could still hear.

Sesshoumaru strained to hear Kagome's words. "I am afraid that boy would never want me, Shaia", he heard her say, and he raised an eye brow to it. When he was sure they were gone he continued undressing and lowered himself into the bath.

Did Kagome really honestly think she wasn't to be desired? Surely he had proved that she was. How could she not know about his growing desire of her laughs, smiles, scent, presence and more unmentionable things?

He brought a clawed hand through his wet hair as he thought over the fox's words. Besides the fact that he had compared him to Inuyasha, maybe the kit was right. His mind brought images to him of Kagome with another male and he had to suppress a growl. It just wasn't right to him. No one seemed deserving of her. _Including me. _

The thought struck and surprised him for a moment. But it was true. Who was he to ask for her attention? He snorted at himself. It should be the other way around. He thought over what he had decided the night before, but he was not yet willing to admit that a certain emotion had begun to awake inside of him, demanding he act.

He closed his eyes, coming to another decision with a small smile. Tonight, he would charm the little miko if only to see her blush prettily his way again.

Kagome had picked a black halter top dress that left a very small train behind her. The strap below her breast was a deep blue, nearly matching her eyes. On her neck hung a blue teardrop sapphire, which was replicated in the form of earrings on her ears. Her hair was pulled up into a loosely fashioned bun. Her blue eye shadow contrasted with her dark eyeliner and painted eye lashes. She looked herself over just as Shaia stood next to her. Her own dress was a dark red strapless dress that came to about mid-thigh, flirting with her skin.

"We look damn good!" the girl exclaimed, and Kagome laughed her agreement. "No guy stands a chance with us tonight."

"And what guy were you hoping for, Shaia?" she asked her with a playful smile.

"Please! More like what guy was hoping for me!" she told her, and Kagome enjoyed her confident nature.

"Well, shall we head to dinner?" Kagome asked, and Shaia nodded.

"Yes! I am starved!!"

Several minutes later, the two sat down at one of the many tables. Shaia had informed her that although it was still traditional for the girls to sit opposite of the boys, there were more than three tables now.

Kagome smiled at the room full of those looking their best. The same electricity in Toga's time filled the atmosphere and it charged her up, working on her nerves. "Hi, Kagome? I don't think we've had the chance to meet yet. I am Ayame."

Kagome looked at the female that was addressing her. Her long, straight black hair glided down her back and her bright, crisp blue eyes gleamed at her.

"Ayame…?" suddenly her mind relayed the information and she gasped. "You mean-"

"Yup, Koga's mate." The female smiled and Kagome beamed back.

"It's so good to meet you! Does that mean Koga's around here somewhere?!" At her words, the familiar youkai of the past strolled over, placing himself across from them at the table. Kagome could not help giving him a big smile.

Kagome was sad to say that she did not even notice Shippou sit down, due to the fact that Sesshoumaru had immediately captured all of her attention at his entrance. His tux, though she was sure it was expensive, was simply black and white. He caught her eye and she blushed and looked away- noticing that Shippou had taken a seat next to Kouga and was grinning at her. She blushed even more and tried not to look at the silver hair youkai as he took a seat next to Shippou and across from Shaia.

Then, quite awkwardly, another youkai joined, bowing at them and taking a seat in between Shippou and Kouga. The two looked at him strangely. "Good evening gentleman, I simply wished to spend the evening looking at such fair beauty."

His dark purple eyes lingered on Kagome for a few minutes before moving on. She blushed slightly at his attention. Hey, getting hit on by a hot guy wasn't so bad, but she still felt uneasy.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl as Kagome blushed. It had already been decided that tonight she would blush at him. Although she had done so once already, he did not like this stranger doing so also.

"And whoever might you be?" he asked coolly of the youkai that he had failed to recognize.

"Ah, excuse my manners. I, Sesshoumaru-sama, am Yana Akito." He bowed slightly but Sesshoumaru did not convey a welcome.

"I have not come across you before Yana", he told him stoically, looking from the corner of his eye as Kagome tried to act like she was not interested in the conversation.

"Yes, well I am one to usually decline the invitation, but my, I am glad that I managed to make it." The comment was once again directed towards Kagome and all present knew.

"You know, Ayame, I don't know why some males come on so much stronger than others." At Shaia's words, Kagome nearly choked on her food and looked at her with surprise. Yana Akito, however, rose to the challenge.

"You see _boys, _sometimes it is apparent that a girl of such standard deserves to be ooed and awed. Why shouldn't all the stops be pulled out for her?" he asked the males.

"Keh! She'll just think you're trying to get in her pants!" Kouga voiced, and Shippou nodded in agreement.

"You speak of looks, Yana?" Sesshoumaru's indifferent voice asked, and the youkai in question smiled slyly.

"Indeed I do, Sesshoumaru-sama." His eyes fell on Kagome once again and Sesshoumaru felt the urge to remove his eyes from her.

"Kagome's beauty is more than pleasing, but it is her wit that makes her especially attractive, Yana. She is not to be swayed over such shallow remarks."

Kagome felt her jaw fall open as she stared in shock at Sesshoumaru who had suddenly become interested in his food. Shaia and Ayame, on the other hand, were holding back large beaming smiles, while Shippou was trying hard not to laugh; it was Kouga who broke the spell.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled, and Shippou could not hold his laugh back any longer.

"Is that so Sesshoumaru? I will have to see for myself", Akito announced as he stood, but before leaving he leaned over the table cupping Kagome's cheek with his hand. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat and she pulled back slightly, only earning a smirk from the mysterious youkai.

Shippou, meanwhile, felt Sesshoumaru's youkai rise and smirked at him. "Watch it kit", he growled in a low voice and Shippou laughed.

"Is it me or is something in the water?" Shaia commented, breaking the strange silence.

Dinner passed a few more playful banters but Kagome and Sesshoumaru did not participate fully due to the rather intense looks they kept sharing. At the last spring ball he had not once looked at her, but tonight it seemed that he favored not taking his eyes off her. His look would be soft sometimes, but at other times it would be purely intense. His earlier words kept playing in her mind, making her blush periodically.

Dinner was over all too fast and soon the large group of cheerful youkai were being lead into the grand ball room. Kagome marveled at the marble floor and the gold trimming around the room. Live music played and Kagome knew that to an outsider, this looked like a costume ball of the rich and famous; as she noticed some very powerful people of Japan. Sesshoumaru's comment about the press popped into her head and she wondered if it was true.

She saw Yana Akito make his way towards her and her stomach dropped. She could not explain how bad she wanted Sesshoumaru to be the first to ask her for her silence, but he was no where in sight.

She tried to look away at the handsome youkais approach. "Kagome, take my silence?" he grabbed her hands and uttered the words faster than she had thought he would reach her. Her heart sped up considerably when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a pissed Sesshoumaru glaring angrily at Akito. He turned his golden eyes to her and they softened.

"Kagome." She almost shivered at her name on his lips. "May I have this dance?" Leave it to Sesshoumaru to not say the required line and make it his own. She smiled, pulling herself free of Akito and sending him an apologetic smile.

"Of course Sesshoumaru." He took her hands.

"To the victor goes the spoils", Akito muttered, and at Kagome's turned back Sesshoumaru sent him a warning growl before leading Kagome to the floor.

He placed his other hand on her hip and she blushed a fraction as he remembered his goal for the night.

"So why did you ask me?" she asked him as they glided effortlessly.

"Someone had to keep that damn youkai away from you", he replied dryly, and she smiled.

"Is that all?" she teased, and she thought he would not say anything.

"No", he answered after awhile and her eyes found his.

"Oh, then why Sesshoumaru?" He pulled her closer to him and she closed her eyes contently.

"Can I not seek a dance with you Kagome?" he whispered to her, and she pulled back to see the smile tugging his lips. He looked so good when he smiled. Actually, he looked good anyway- didn't matter what emotion he was wearing; which usually wasn't one at all.

She blushed and laughed nervously. "Did you have any alcohol tonight?" she asked playfully, and made something between a snort and a growl. This time she laughed fully.

"Did you mean what you said?" she whispered to him, and he did not answer her right away.

"Yes, your wit drives me insane to no ends but is also enduring and…enticing", he told her.

"That's not what I meant", she remarked and he almost smiled again. He pushed her from him only to twirl her back closely.

"You're a sight to behold", he whispered into her ear, happy when she blushed.

The song came to an end and Kagome regretted that she soon would not have a reason to be in his arms. Surprised when he held her tighter, stopping their swaying, she looked up into his golden eyes.

He looked as if he was debating something, and then he looked away from her, searching the room. Bringing his eyes back to hers, he leaned into her, nuzzling her neck. Softly he traced a few kisses to her ear. "Don't wander too far Kagome." His low voice sounded in her ear and she felt like her knees would give out on her.

She had to fight the disappointment she felt when he released her and moved away from her. "There are some I must speak with." The fact that he had provided her with an excuse had surprised her as she watched him make his way through the crowd. Off a ways she saw Shippou and Shaia dancing together and she wondered if Shaia was the girl that he had his eye on.

A hand came to rest on her arm and she turned to seek the face of who did it. "Kagome, if not a dance, will you grace me with a stroll around the garden?" Her gut feeling told her that it was best that she didn't, but his purple eyes seemed so normal that she found herself giving in.

"Of course, Yana-sama." She bowed respectively, but he only laughed.

"Please, it's just Akito", he reassured her, and she nodded.

Strolling around the garden wasn't half bad. In fact, Akito wasn't bad. But the truth of the matter was that something still felt wrong. The way he continually flirted with her made her wish for Sesshoumaru's presence, although truth be told Sesshoumaru had not said anything between them was final. Still, Kagome felt wrong and tried to keep Akito at a distance and not encourage him.

However, things were never easy and the walk quickly went from pleasant to not at all pleasant as he hooked his arm in hers. She tried in vain to release herself from him, but to no avail.

"Shhh, Kagome don't you realize how far we have strayed?" She looked over her shoulder and mentally kicked herself. He was right- they were now far off from the ball room and deep into the garden.

The handsome man's face suddenly became very serious as he grabbed her shoulders tightly, but not to enforce pain. "Kagome I will say this as a warning. I work for the rebels, and after spending some time with you I would hate for you to get hurt. I want you to come with me willingly."

At the word rebel she began to struggle but he only held her closer, rubbing his cheek against hers. "You are far too precious to lose and ruin, Kagome. Come with me and I'll take care of you. If not, things will be messy." He sounded sincere, but still Kagome fought him. "Don't fight me, Kagome. I am trying to help you."

She summoned her powers and he let go of her just before they pushed out to purify him. "I do not need your help", she grunted, and he sighed.

"Yes, actually you do. Think Sesshoumaru will keep you safe here?" She straightened herself at this.

"Yes." She answered evenly, and he snorted.

"I could do it better", he said softly, taking steps closer to her. He tensed as he sensed Sesshoumaru's aura coming and she smiled in relief. Vaguely, she also sensed Shippou.

Before she could think of much more, Akito was on her pulling her into him and she shuddered. "Oh Kagome, why couldn't you make this easy." He was prepared to flee but a force knocked into them and they sprawled to the ground, Kagome landing on top him. Quickly standing up from him before he could clutch on to her again, she turned to an angry Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, you hit me too!" she accused and his eye twitched.

"A consequence better than letting him escape with you", he growled out, and Kagome got Goosebumps from his tone of voice. Shippou came to a stop next to him, his wild eyes looking over the scene.

Akito got up behind Kagome, and Sesshoumaru lunged at her, taking her securely into his arms and dropping her into Shippou's with a low growl. "Take her to my room, and do not leave her until I return."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but after receiving the deathly look from Sesshoumaru, decided against it. Even if she wanted to stay and argue, Shippou took off before she could do so.

Sesshoumaru's vision clouded red as he looked at the youkai who started at the spot Kagome had been. "Don't lose your control so easily", the other commented, and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Don't touch what belongs to me", he rebutted, and the youkai looked at him.

"She belongs to no one." Sesshoumaru was only allowed to cut him with his wipe before the male retreated into the night. He would go after him, but he had more important matters to attend to. Like assuring that his home was safe.

**A/N: Hey guys and girls(to be politically correct)! thanks for are the reviews :]**

**so heres chapter 12 and it would have been up way sooner but i was dumb...so yea lol**

**leave me some love XD and give a hand to the great Nymphetamine for editing :]**


	13. Choose

Chapter thirteen: Choose

Kagome huffed on the large bed. "Can you at least get some clothes for me to change into?!" she asked Shippou angrily, who only sighed.

"Sesshoumaru told me not to leave until he got here", he told her for the tenth time.

"Well why the hell do you have to listen to him anyway?!" He closed his eyes, hoping that Sesshoumaru would return soon enough so she could direct her anger at him instead.

"Kagome, some things don't change. Doing what Sesshoumaru says in tight situations is one of those things", he told her and she only snorted in a very un-lady like manner once again.

He was relieved when he felt Sesshoumaru's still angry aura coming down the hallway. In a few minutes the male entered the room with cold eyes narrowed. "You can leave Shippou." Suddenly unsure if he should leave Kagome there, he hesitated, earning a deathly glare from him. "Leave", he said again and Shippou took another look at Kagome.

"It's okay, just bring me some clothes will you?" she asked, and he nodded and left. Sesshoumaru neither moved nor spoke until he was sure the fox was far enough away.

He then allowed his eyes to look over her. She was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and her arms behind her propping her up. A few raven locks had escaped from her bun and cascaded over her shoulders. Her dress fit her wonderfully, hugging to her curves and showing off her petit form. He shifted his eyes from her, remembering that he was supposed to be upset.

"So are you going to keep me in here all night?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. He took off his jacket and undid his tie.

"Yes", he answered her simply, stepping away from her and into his bathroom. He smiled at the cinnamon and cloves that crept into her scent. What did she have to be mad about?

"And suppose I want to sleep in my own room?" she asked him, and he resisted the urge to point out that her "own room" was across town.

"It's for your own protection. Or did you already forget that you were nearly kidnapped Kagome", he told her calmly, stepping back into where she was.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. "I would have been fine." He picked up the lie but said nothing. He had smelled how relieved she was when he had shown up; and he had been somewhat pleased with that.

"Perhaps if you had listened to what I told you", he told her with an edge, and watched as she tried to think of what he was talking about. Her eyes widened with understanding.

"I thought that was playful banter" she said softly with a frown, and he snorted but said nothing. Her anger picked up and she stood from the bed.

"Okay asshole! I'm not staying in here with your attitude!!" she told him, walking to the door.

"My attitude, Kagome? You have yet to even say thank you." She paused and looked over at him, as he was now leaning casually against the wall. The image of him undressing flashed through her mind and she blushed furiously. _Curse him for being so good looking! _

"Thank you", she told him stubbornly and then went back to the door, but just as she reached it he was behind her, turning her to face him and she leaned against the door, swallowing at their sudden closeness. His eyes blazed with certain anger and she felt herself shudder.

"You're staying in here. He'll come back for you", he said harshly and Kagome's wide eyes only stared into his as he brought a claw to caress her cheek. His arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Sesshoumaru let himself relax as her sweet scent invaded his senses. "So you're upset that I wondered off?" he heard her ask and he brought his eyes to look into her stunning blue pools.

"You misunderstand my anger Kagome", he told her softly. "Only I should be allowed to touch you." He said it so softly that Kagome was having trouble believing that she actually heard it. She had no time, however, to ponder this because he had captured her lips.

Melting into him, instantly loving the feeling of having him like this, she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth more at his growl of approval. She gasped as his hand slid under her left thigh, pushing it up to settle on his hip-bringing them closer as her dress was pushed up nearly to her waist to allow the action.

One hand rested on her backside while the other was dangerously close to her breast. Slowly he pulled from her, planting kisses on her neck. The hand that lay on her chest quickly went to her planted leg, pushing it up until she was comfortably straddling his waist. She felt what she was sure was his arousal and flushed even more, the heat spreading to her inner most core.

A knock at the door she was currently pressed against stopped the two, leading to a low growl from Sesshoumaru. "Got your stuff Kagome!"

Kagome struggled to get off his waist but he gently pushed her into the door and held her thighs firm. She frowned but was quickly redirected as he wrapped her in a kiss once more.

She felt him move and was distantly aware that he was moving her somewhere else. Her back hit something soft and she assumed that he had just put her in the bed. She tried to fight past the clouded fog in her mind to a more sensible path but it was not working. All she could think of was him and how he was making her feel.

She moaned as his hands wondered over her body. "Kagome? Hello?" Shippou's voice pulled her from the fog and snapped her eyes open to see a very annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe we need a distraction, ne?" she asked with a dark blush. His golden eyes darted to her and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"No we do not" he growled and she had to forcibly tell her self that Shippou was waiting for her. She rolled out from underneath him ignoring his growl and went to open the door.

"Geez what took you so long?" She blushed as he held the bag out to her and eyed her with curiosity.

"Oh we were just talking about what happened…and all", she muttered with her best attempt at a smile. Shippou looked unconvinced.

"So are you staying in here tonight?" Sesshoumaru appeared over her.

"Yes she is. And you can leave now", he said kind of coldly. Shippou looked the two over.

"Okay, well looks like you still need to _talk." _And with that he wished the two a goodnight and Kagome closed the door and glared angrily at Sesshoumaru.

"You did have to be so mean." The youkai grunted.

"He disrupted an important talk." Kagome blushed and held back a laugh at this.

"I'm going to change" she announced making her way to the restroom. He watched her go and sighed bringing a hand to his head when the door closed. What had just happened? He couldn't explain the overwhelming need he had of her. Just to be near her and have her and to have her want and need him back. The whole thing left him more shaken than he could remember being over such a matter. He removed his shoes and belt, switching into sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Kagome gaped and mentally noted to kill Shippou in the morning. He had packed her some breeze short shorts with a spaghetti strapped shirt. Along with her slippers, face wash, and tooth brush. Wonderful.

Changing, she realized she didn't even have a bra to slip on. She stepped out of the bathroom carefully to find Sesshoumaru lazily lying on the bed flipping through some magazine. "Sesshoumaru?" He glanced up at her, doing a double take at what she was wearing. She saw something flash across his eyes and she blushed.

"Kagome." He regarded turning his attention.

"Do you…Do have a shirt I could wear over this?" she asked timidly and he raised an eye brow and stood from the bed. He went to his closet and retrieved a t-shirt that read TOKYO EXPRESS and on the back TASHIO. She quickly slipped it on, looking over to see that it hung loosely over her shoulder and dropped past her short shorts. Without thinking she ran to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He shot her a questioning glance but she rolled her eyes at him. "Not like we haven't slept together before." She blushed a dark shade of red. ";I mean- in the same bed!"

"Indeed", he simply replied, putting down what he was looking at in favor of her. Her long dark hair had been brushed out and all traces of makeup gone. Kami she was so perfectly beautiful.

He himself got under the covers, reaching over and turning out the light. "Hey!" she protested and almost jumped when his voice came from right above her ear.

"You scared of the dark, miko?" he asked coolly and she huffed.

"No! I am afraid of arrogant youkais", she told him and she heard him laugh slightly as she tried hard not to give into his charm.

"I think it's important that we finish our talk", he told her and she gawked at him-even if he couldn't see it.

"No way!" she told him, even though part of her hoped he would try harder to convince her.

"Hn", he replied and for a moment she thought that would be it. "Kagome", he called and she stilled at the softness of his voice.

"Yeah?" She replied, waiting for him to say something. A clawed hand graced her hip, tracing over her clothed stomach. Silk hit over her neck and she knew that he was leaning over her.

Warm breath hit her neck and a chill ran down her spine. Sure the two had shared a bed before but last time she was nearly dying. "Don't wander off again." His words were soft and for a moment she completely forgot what he was referring to.

She felt his lips curl against her before placing a kiss on her neck. "Yeah", she replied in a short breath. "No wandering off. Got it."

His warmth pulled away from her but not fully and she fought her fire of disappointment.

Sesshoumaru smiled more in the dark, pleased in how he could smell strawberries n' crème along with cherry, vanilla and a bit of lime. "So who was he?" At her question, he pulled more away and the smile from his face dropped.

"If I knew exactly he would not still be alive." Rolling on his back he allowed his voice to return to its flat and even level. He heard her sigh and pull the covers closer to herself.

"So he's not dead?" he tried not to growl at the rather obvious blow to his youkai pride.

"No. I thought it more important to see to the estates safety", he answered her stoically and she said nothing for a few minutes.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked, brushing the subject of her near kidnapping off as if it was as simple as frowning over a rainy day. He himself tried not to sigh as he noted how carefree she truly was.

"The press, most likely; and finding out more about whatever plans these rebels have for you. For that reason, I will be gone most of the day", he answered her and he could tell this news disappointed her.

"The press?" she asked, choosing to deal with this information first.

"Yes, I told you before", he answered her blandly.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you were serious…what am I supposed to say?" At this he smirked, wishing she could see it.

"Say what you wish, Miko." A pinch of cinnamon crept into her over all scent.

"Well maybe you should tell them what exactly is acceptable by you." He furrowed his brow at this; did she think that her agreeing with the claims would be unacceptable by him? True, the two were not engaged but he had to admit if she denied all claims of any kind of relationship he would not be pleased. Then again, if she accepted them then he wasn't sure he was willing to deal with the challenge of entering a real, full out relationship with the miko. It was a strange position to be in.

"Say what you want." He replied more roughly as cloves also made their way into her scent.

"Well maybe I want to know what's going on before I tell them anything", she answered with obvious sarcasm.

He remained silent, trying to decide on the right words that wouldn't earn him a cold shoulder for the rest of the night and the next day. Of course he wouldn't be around anyway. Distantly he wondered at when it had begun to matter what she thought or what she was feeling. Since when did he have to actually think of words that would make _her _feel better and _treat _him nicely? Since when did he care how she treated him? He pushed away these questions knowing that the answers didn't really matter. What mattered was the silently fuming female lying next to him waiting for his answer that he had yet to concoct.

"What is it that you think might be going on?" She let out an audible sound that was between a grunt and growl letting him know that he had not chosen the correct words. Of course, once again, he couldn't help but ask why he had to say the correct words anyway.

"Nothing I guess", she muttered and turned her back to him in defiant anger. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Before he could think of it, he had grabbed her close to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, stop confusing me", she told him with an edge as she tried in vein to break from his stronger arms.

"Kagome." Her name on his lips stopped her struggles. "I only mean obviously deny the engagement but it's your choice as to say anything more about our relationship." A moment passed as she thought over his words, trying to control her spinning head.

"So we…we have a relationship then?" she asked, trying to sound normal. He didn't answer right away, this being new territory for himself. What exactly was he willing to do here?

"You know what, you don't have to answer that right now." He could have kissed her with relief! In fact…he softly kissed her neck in thanks. "I mean if you're not serious then I need to know and if you are serious then I need to know and…I don't know, I guess you need time to think that over. So don't answer right now."

He felt her pull away and released her sensing that it was what she wanted. "But until you figure it out, I cant further this…relationship." Although her claim was clearly sensible he was still rather unpleased that she was no longer in his arms. But seeing that he was not exactly ready to answer, at the moment he could do nothing about it.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru", she told him snuggling up on the other side of the bed. Picking himself up enough to shift over to her, he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kagome", he told her before sliding over to his side of the bed.

Kagome tried hard to clear her mind and sleep, knowing full well that the youkai next to her could probably smell her every thought. Taking deep calming breaths, she let herself relax, his kiss on her forehead worked to make her nerves a little better, but the situation all the worse. If he could act so affectionate why not come right out and tell her that he wanted a serious relationship. Then again, even she was not ready for such an announcement. She needed time to think over if this was really what she wanted, make sure that she would not go into this prematurely.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself sleep only when he heard her breathing slow and her scent return to her natural strawberries n' crème without any other hindrances showing her worry and anxiety.

Morning found the Kyo Kesuma Estates still in a buzz from the spring ball the night before. Today would be filled with fellowship. Different activities and small tournaments would be held and all would be allowed to come and go as they desired.

Kagome sat on the wooden bleachers that had been set up in the large courtyard of Sesshoumaru's estate. Below her was a tournament between two youkai as they battled for the prize of a date. "Shippou, I don't want to see this", she told him with a sigh, looking away from the brutality. Of course they were not fights to the death, but still the battle was getting rather bloody. Not all fights had been so. Some challenges had been of the mind or strictly powers. The fox youkai did not take his eyes from the arena.

"Go find Shaia or something." He waved her off and she let out another sigh before doing as he said.

She had awoken to an empty bed, later finding out that Sesshoumaru had left the estates and would not be back till night fall. She was almost sure that he had gone to investigate who had attacked his home and her the night before.

The cool breeze swept over her, picking up the ends of her hair as she made her way back to the gardens. Hojo had also called in the morning and she had taken it upon herself to invite him to the estates. She had proposed a game night and the young man had gladly accepted her offer saying that he would bring his new girlfriend.

"Tournament too much for you?" She turned to see Kouga just as he walked into the garden and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, fighting is not all that impressive to me", she told him and he nodded, looking off to the direction of the clinging of swords.

"Feh! Those pups know nothing about real fighting!" he accused, and she laughed but knew it to be true. Such a fight was not necessary in this day and time. Of course, last nights events made her think other wise.

A silence fell on the two as memories from the past flowed back to them, a certain hanyou lingering in them. "So there is a rumor floating around here."

Kagome groaned as he broke the silence. Sesshoumaru had been right about the press. At first she found it curious that the youkai with dark blue hair had seemed so interested in her but she found out that she was one press member that Sesshoumaru had told her about.

_"So what is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?" she had asked her, too professional for her liking._

_"We're good friends", she had replied with a shrug. The female probed for more explanation and details but Kagome refused her such a thing until the youkai had finally given up. A few others had done the same and she felt like simply getting everyone's attention at once and telling them her answer to the question that many present were wondering about._

"A rumor is exactly what it is", she told him with a stern look. A gust of wind blew again, this time threatening to pick up her yellow sun dress.

The wolf laughed and raised his hand in defense. "Of course." He allowed them to fall back down to his side. "Just, the dog breath better take care of you or else I'll have to knock some sense into him", he growled playfully and Kagome was reminded of the Kouga she once knew, not the new and matured one in front of her now.

The too took a seat with out another word, resting in the beauty of the day. "Do you miss the old days?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the interaction taking place at the estates.

"Eh", he commented, also looking around him as if sizing the world around him up. "I miss the freedom and clean air", he told her honestly. "But it is by youkai's own damned pride we ended up how we did and so I'll deal with this carefree life as punishment."

Kagome nodded her sudden need to speak with him about what was happening with her and Sesshoumaru. Of course she had told Shippou- without the details- but the fox had only shaken his head and didn't say much of anything.

This, however, she was unable to do as the wolf stood next to her, his ears twitching as his acute hearing picked up something. "Dammit", he muttered under his breath before looking back at her.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"It's my sons; they challenged each other", he told her and her eyes widened.

"S-sons?" she asked, kicking herself for actually being surprised.

He gave her his toothy grin at this. "Yes, two sons and one daughter. I know you said you don't like the fighting but perhaps you would like to watch my sons beat each other to pulps before I myself get on to them?" She laughed as she stood and followed him back to the tournament area.

**hey guys sorry for delays once again- im takin bio: a&p 1 so for all that know how much the course covers, imagin it in summer school. lol**


End file.
